Get Psycho
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Written with Satanspinner67. Expect blood, violence, gore, sex, you know... the usual. There is a serial killer... but he isn't what he seems...
1. Chapter 1

**Get Psycho**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Dragonball Z**

**A/N: It's been a long time since this has been updated. I'm currently editing the chapters in hopes I will begin writing. This started with two writers but now, it's only me. Special Thanks go to SatanSpinner67 for sticking around as long as she did to write this with me. It was fun!**

**Warnings: Contains graphic violence, gore, language, sex, general weirdness, and torture… just to name a few. Please read with caution. **

**Chapter 1**

I chuckled to myself as I carried a lean body in my arms. The dark crimson dripped onto my clothed body beautifully. Each droplet a part of her pointless life

Her worthless life

Worthless

I decided to end it for her. End it. She could never do it herself. The stupid bitch, stupid bitch!

She tried to escape!!

She thought she could evade me by going to the cops. The second she crept into her house, I got her. I got her and I pulled out all her pearly white teeth with my pliers. She scream and cried for me to stop but it only made me want to hear her scream more.

More

Her long pink fingernails had caught my attention, only the day before they were purple.

Purple

She cares too much for her looks, I hate it.

I hate it I hate it- I hate her- she's filthy

I broke off all her perfect nails one by one, her sharp cries pitiful.

So pitiful . . .

Her fingers went next, each one carefully sawed off with another one of my special tools.

Her life spilled onto the floor.

Onto the floor, onto the white carpet

I'm sick of these fucking people. Fucking people. They're so easy to kill.

Easy

Easy to hunt

Easy to figure out

I need a real hunt.

A real prey.

After her fingers, off went her toes, those too a purple

Damn purple, damn purple

My gloved fingers traced the tears on her face, tears; there aren't enough tears, not nearly enough.

I must-

must-

must break something. I crushed her ribs, everyone of them, oh there was more tears. The sound of the bones being crushed, and then tearing through her flesh brought a grin to my face and I laughed at her tears… More tears.

Her screams lost with in the shirt I shoved into her mouth. Pink cloth, pink.

More

There wasn't enough blood, there is never enough! They always bleed out before I can really torture them. TORTURE. How I love when their blood pools around their bodies. Crimson running off the blade of my scalpel, swirling with tears as I slice into their face.

She looks beautiful in red….

My scalpel! Yes, my favorite tool of choice. It cuts deeply into their perfect skin. Painting it scarlet; staining it scarlet . . .

Why did I kill her you may ask? Why did I kill her? Why did I kill her? ….Why not…?

She passed the test. What test? What test? Yes, question, good. Yes. Good, good.

What was her flaw? There was none to the eye. Her lovely skin, nice smile . . . but she-she was evil. A skank, a whore, you name the man she had screwed him senseless. Or the other way around.

Circles. Circles.

Yes, filthy bitch. Evil. I rid the world of her filth. Ended her existence with a single blade. Who could have imagined something so simple could do so much damage to a person's neck. Blood, I love how it drenches her shirt, her pink shirt. Her white skirt stained in red too.

Stained.

Red.

Everywhere.

I need to write

Write….

Paint on the walls with blood.

Her blood

Blood

So I did. I wrote in neat cursive, no sloppy cursive. Not cursive. Print. Just regular print. I left my name.

Such a beautiful name. A name that the people of West City and Satan City will never forget.

FINCH

Written in crimson, dripping down the wall. I will not be remembered as a murderer. No, not a murderer. But as a god. A savior. Their savior.

Finch . . . oh what a beautiful bird. Its wings, soaring, yes soaring above everyone. Looking down upon them. Looking for good, yes good. If there is any good.

Children?

Evil. Evil, Evil, Evil! All of them, but when I find good, they'll be good no more. The good I have to destroy. Pure. Innocent. Destroyed. Obliterated. Desecrated. Dead. Yes, dead.

Search.

Blood.

Done.

I picked up the brunette's body and exited the house. The lonely house. The silent house. The now empty house. The blood stained house. Her house no more. No more. City. The city that's where her body will go. Dumpster, perfect I know of one. At the corner of Manchester street and McAlester avenue, in the dark alley. Dark. Dark.

Only a few people are out at this time of night. Only a few, enough to choose new victims. New victims. More fun. Maybe they'll have more friends, more prey, more fun. I hopped into my vehicle. No, not telling what kind. Not telling. Nope. Threw body in the passenger side and drove off, yes drove. I drive. Stopped at the street corner; scanned the area. No people, nothing. Clear. I brought the body into my arms; she's skinny. Too skinny. She should have ate the food and let it go through her system instead of shoving her finger in her throat and spilling it into the toilet. Barfing. Throwing up. Yes, yes. Tossed her into the open dumpster. Trash. She is trash. She was trash until I disposed of her.

Good bye.

Another scum of this world gone.

Who's next? Who's next? I walked out to the street.

Noises.

Voices.

Test subjects.  
Hmm, two.

Male and female.

Male: short, black flame shaped hair, deep voice.

Female: short blue hair, soft voce, taller then male.

Test, yes I need a test. But what? Hmm, what? Yes, I know. I went in front of them, my back hunched, yes cowering.

"Do you have any money to spare?" my voice croaked weakly. Weakly. I could have laughed but I hid it with my weak eyes.

"Of course." She smiled at me, a very pleasant smile. She passed. Yes-- she passed. She passed!

"Peh, damn woman always giving our money away." The other scowled, his eyes never meeting mine. No, he failed; he failed. Destroy good. Destroy evil. Not him. He hides.

I scrutinized the female. Yes, I know that face, yes stored in my mind. Bulma Briefs; Capsule Corps. Yes. And the male must be Vegeta, two children. Yes, I know.

Perfect, yes, perfect prey.

She handed me a wad of money. No, no need for money. I placed it in my coat pocket. "Do you need a place to stay? We have plenty of rooms at my house. It's very cold out." Yes, place to stay, home.

I nodded, "How very kind of you…. I would appreciate it." My words come out nice, but not in thoughts no, not thoughts, jumbled. Thoughts jumbled

Vegeta, he crossed his arms. Crossed. Yes, crossed his arms. Dark eyes. Not as dark, no his soul not as dark, could be. Yes could be. Angles, face in angles, light scars on skin, on tan skin. Silent lips, no smile. None.

"Come on follow us. My name is Bulma and this is Vegeta. He doesn't talk much." Vegeta growled, like a cat. A feline? Yes. "Some of our friends are going to be are over. You'll get to meet them. I'm sure they'll like you."

Yes, friends. More. "I hope they will. I don't know many people. You are too kind."

She laughed, no not at me. "If you think I'm nice wait until you meet Goku." Hmm Goku. Nicer than her. Yes. More.

"That name's familiar"

"Of course his name's familiar he saved the world a million time. He's the strongest warrior on Earth, probably the universe. I will surpass him one day." Vegeta smiled triumphantly putting on a good show. Lies, maybe. Yes, no, maybe. Smile? Few?

"Yeah, he is something." Bulma smiled, she must be thinking of this Goku. I've heard the name, yes. The mighty Hercule. His daughter's husband's father. Yes, I remember yes, some. Can't picture his face no, never seen him.

Good. He's good. Pure? Maybe. Innocent? Maybe. Most likely, not.

We didn't walk far; Capsule Corps is huge. Big yes. We went inside the double doors. Vegeta stepped away from me and out of sight mumbling something about food.

He left me with Bulma, no fear. Fear. None here. They will fear. Smiles greeted us. Smiles, too many. But one seemed to glow. Glow. Bright. A hand was in front of me. I looked at a man about my height. Wild ebony hair. Ebony, wild and ebony. Dark eyes, big eyes, innocent eyes, pure eyes, comforting eyes, hopeful eyes. Perfect skin, yes perfect. No age lines, he didn't look a day over 18. Not a day. His grin wide, white teeth, ah yes. A sweet scent, yes sweet. A god must have made his features; they were perfect. Yes, perfect. Must- must be destroyed. Beautiful. Yes too beautiful. Destroy. Vanquish. After Bulma, it was him. My prey.

The perfect prey.

My prey needs a name. The words fall from his lips, yes his voice beautiful. I took his hand in mine. Soft skin. Warm skin. Yes, good. His sculpted lips moved again, forming words. Words.

"Hi, I'm Goku."

X.X.X

I threw the covers from my body and slid into a sitting position. My feet touched the floor, the carpet soft under my toes. Carefully I stood, making sure not to rouse the one next to me. I made my way to the door and opened it. Cool air from the hall rushed in and soothed my nerves. But I was still angry.

Why must I always be angry? Couldn't I be happy too? Or was it too much to ask of these people around me, and the one person I love. My dearest Sayian. The one they call Goku.

I made it to the end of the hall and descended the wide staircase. When I reached the bottom, I switched on the light. Dim yellow poured into the room with the flick of my wrist. I blinked and then walked on, to the large window across the room. I sat down on its seal and stared out into the night.

My Sayian . . . My love. Why couldn't you love me? I'm dying inside without your touch, your innocence. You and I are so different, but we were made for each other. You're everything I'm not and oh, how I long for you. I burn for you. But we cannot be together; no fate will not allow it. So, we must stick to this life of society, living for what all the others want.

I clenched my teeth at the thoughts that played through my mind over and over again. I raised my head and the stars glowed in the darkness of the night. The arms of cold black nothing seemed to wrap around them as if holding on to their light because, for the dark, there was none. And the moon, oh the moon. It was full tonight, and what beauty it held, what light.

I love the moon, especially when it's full. Maybe just as much as I love the Sayian. Sometimes I ask myself why I don't give up . . . it is pointless. But my heart won't let me turn away from him. I could never love anyone else.

I snorted and turned away from the glittery stars and round moon. The party that took place earlier tonight . . . It made me angry. Restless. Everyone around him. Goku the Sayian. He was mine. But that was not true, and that made my blood boil . . .And that man . . . That stranger. He was touching my Sayian. How dare he. They all knew nothing of this love, this true love I had for him.

But what would I know about that?

A great deal actually. I love the Sayian. So much that I would KILL for him . . .

My thoughts trailed off and I shook my head. But I didn't kill for him, because I knew he would hate me for it. If he ever hated me, I don't know what I would do . . . Break. Yes, I would break without his smiles and care. That's why I put on this act. It's all for him.

Rain began to fall outside and I looked at the window again. Sighing sadly, I pressed my cheek to the cool, solid glass. A tear slipped from my eyes and ran down my face. So many had come before it, but no one noticed. They never saw me cry. They never saw the cuts on my arms . . . My wrists. But I hid it well, as I did everything else.

I held myself tightly and stared at the moon as it began to blur into the rain.

Maybe one day this could all change. I could have my Sayian and my love could be unleashed. I would wait until the end of time for that day to come . . . But for some reason, I had the oddest feeling maybe that day was not too far off.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 2: No life**

**Written by SS67**

His name fell from his lips. No- floated gracefully to my listening ear. The light from his soul blinding me still. Yes. Blinding.

He is the one. The light. The good. The pure. The innocent. Him. I caught my breath as he raised an eyebrow, in amusement. Amused by me? Staring, yes I had been staring. Staring into his soul. His soul. His light. The light.

So beautiful.

I pulled my hand away, not wanting to frighten him. No, not yet. Not yet. A younger boy walked up next to the light. He smiled at him and turned to face me. Spiky hair, black eyes. His light was not as bright. Almost, but not as bright. No-

"This is my youngest son, Goten."

He has a family. Ah, yes. Perfect. That will be his downfall. His love for his family. Yes . . .

I remained silent as the light shifted uneasily under my scrutinizing stare. Stare. I'm staring again. Dammit . . . I darted my eyes away but they wanted to wander back. They wanted to look upon his beauty.

"So um . . . what's your name?" A smile spread across my face. A smile? Yes a smile. My own set of pearly teeth shown, soon his honeyed blood will cover them. Soon. Very soon.

"Finch" I spoke lowly.

"Nice to meet you Finch." He grinned again, the light from his soul growing brighter. Brighter?

No- that- that isn't possible. It can't be. No-

"It's a pleasure to meet you Goku." I purred his name.

"Come on, I want you to meet the others." He motioned for me to follow, his muscles on his arms rippling with the movement. I did so, following his command. A slave. I'd do anything. Yes. Anything.

We stopped in front of a tall woman. Dark hair. Yes. Dark eyes. Soul not as dark. Not as dark as Vegeta's. No- nowhere near as dark.

"Finch, I'd like you to meet my wife Chichi."

I eyed the women. She appeared much older than Goku. Wrinkles under her eyes. Yes older.

"Hello." She smiled at me. Nothing specials about her smile. Nothing special about her. Special enough to have Goku at her side.  
I met a few other people none of them interesting.

Boring.

I just wanted to be near him. His warmth and love radiated off him in waves.

Waves . . . Waves of blood . . . I smiled to myself. The feeling rising in my stomach. The need. The need. Need for blood. The need to have it drip from my fingers. Their life running off the blade. Yes! My insides quaked as I followed Goku to the couch. He sat down, his eyes meeting mine. I lost myself in them. Once again. Again. Lost.

A brilliant flame burned inside them.

Beautiful flames.

A voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Looks like you have an admirer Kakkarot." I turned towards the voice, my lips rising in disgust as I saw Vegeta sit down next to my light. His eyes scanned down Goku's body and flickered back to his face. Hmm. Red painted across Goku's face for a moment. Red . . . blood . . . No- I can't. Not yet.

Vegeta nibbled on a few crackers and made small talk with Goku, none of it important. My eyes searched the room and Bulma walked over to Vegeta. Her blue hair swaying. Sparkling. Shining. Blue, blue eyes and hair. Like the sky . . .

"Vegeta, I'm going to go to bed. Bye Goku" She smiled over at us and gave a quick wave Then she left the huge living room. I will see her soon. Sooner than she thinks.

Goku stretched his arms, "Yeah. We should go. It was a great party Vegeta." He stood up to leave.

NO! He can't leave. He mustn't. No- I reached up and grabbed his arm. My hand gently caressing his smooth skin. I heard a growl to the right of myself.

"Uh, I gotta go Finch . . . um maybe I'll see you later."

Oh, he will see me later. He will. Yes, he will. I released his arm. No- his arm gone now. As was his warmth.

"See ya Vegeta."

He glanced over at me. "Bye Finch." My eyes followed him as he went over to his black haired son and wife.

They'll die. Their life will pool around them. Yes . . . I will drink their life. Their life that's hollow until now.

Vegeta stood up next to me, his cold eyes meeting mine. Cold. Yes, icy. "I'll show you to your room." My room. Yes, my room. They will sleep. Yes, sleep. They will never see it coming. She will never see it coming. She is supposed to be so smart. She'll never see this coming. No- she won't. I got up from the leather couch and followed flame shaped hair. The light was gone. Only the others remained, everyone else had left too. Leaving me with Bulma, Vegeta, and their children Trunks and Bra. They will all die. All perish. Their lives ripped from them.

Yes, ripped.

I watched Vegeta's movement. He seemed almost sad.

Sad?

Yes, sad. Because of what? Who? I knew. I smiled again.

This day was getting better. More. Yes, it will get better as soon as they all fall into a deep slumber. One that will be abruptly ended for one of them. The lucky one. The one that passed. Bulma . . .

He halted. Stopped. "This is your room." He said nothing else and quickly strayed away from me.

A lost puppy. Yes. Not as lost as me. I smirked as I pushed open the door. Not bothering to turn on the light. No- the light is gone. He left. His beauty only imprinted in my mind. His voice echoed in my thoughts as collapsed onto the bed.

Waiting . . .

Waiting . . .

I lost track of time as I lay on the silk blankets. Silky, like he hair is. His beauty is still over whelming. Everything about him is pure. Innocent untainted by me. Yet . . .

A sound.

Someone groaning?

Maybe. I got to my feet and hurried to the door. Yes, Finch hurry. I pulled the door inward and went into the hall. I went into darkness. No light. No Goku. I silently moved down the hall. No sounds. No- can't have sounds. I will awaken the others. Can't have that. No. I peered around the wall and into the living room. Someone was resting on the couch. Who? Why? I stepped closer to see familiar flame shaped hair. Ah, Vegeta. I could hear his heavy breathing. Heavy breathing. I smirked. Vegeta? Why isn't he up stairs sleeping in bed with Bulma? I'm glad he's not. Hmm.

He left a certain person all alone. A very venerable person. Blue hair, blue eyes. Bulma. I went towards the direction of the room. Silence still remained.

Silence

No screams filled the air. Yet . . . maybe the light's scream will fill the air. His pain. Yes. Pain. His agony. His light will be burnt out.

I crept to the room, which the blue haired woman slept. I could hear her breathing. So peaceful. Not for long. I went into the blackness and moved towards the bed. My eyes could see her lean figure under the blankets. Warm and cozy. She'll never know the feeling again. She had better savor her few last moments. I loomed over her watching her for a moment. Another will fall at my feet. Another will bleed. Their life on the floor. Where it belongs. Yes. My hand moved forward and clamped over her mouth. She jerked up. Her sleep filled eyes wide. Wide blue eyes fear etched in them beautifully. She kicked her feet and clawed at me. A fighter this one.

The more fun.

More.

I could feel my own dark blood racing down my arm. The bitch. Filthy bitch. Fucking bitch. My hand smacked across her face, knocking some sense into her. I pulled her into my arms. She was heavier than my earlier victim. She eats food and keeps it down. She still struggled against me as I carried her out of the room. Yes. This will be delightful. I shot my eyes over to Vegeta's sleeping form. What if he wakes? What if he wakes? He had better not wake. My eyes went back to frantic blue eyes. Tear filled blue eyes. Frantic. Tears. She's scared. I love the fear. I love her fear. Fear . . . they will fear me. They will fear Finch.

Where should she go? So many places. I'll make it a hunt. Yes, that will give them an awakening. A rude awakening. I went towards a door. Not a room. It was to the left of the stairs. The basement perhaps. Perhaps. Maybe. I slowly opened the door. I could see the steps and I made my way down. My hand still silencing Bulma's pitiful cries. Pitiful. Yes. Pointless too. Futile, her resistance is futile. She will die. Her demise is soon.

Very soon.

I descended the stairs and stopped at the bottom. I reached up. There had better be a light sw- I caught hold of cold metal and pulled. Light illuminated the area. I searched the basement briefly until my eyes rested upon a roll of duck tape. I put Bulma down still restraining her, barely. She's stronger than I thought. Stronger.

Damn.

I reached for the tape. Catching it between my fingers and pulling it towards myself. She tried to get to her feet. Tried and failed miserably. I shoved her back to the ground silencing her with the tape. I sighed in frustration. I should have gotten a weapon first.

Brainless.

At times, yes . . .

I grabbed her thin wrists; she tried to silently pull away. I wrapped the tape around her arms and legs, now she can't escape. She squirmed on the concrete as I went up the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the first knife I saw. Not my usual scalpel. But it'd work.

Yes, it would.

It gleamed in the faint moonlight as I went past Vegeta again. I swung the door open with ease and went back down the stairs. Her eyes met mine as I knelt down beside her.

Her eyes pleaded, 'no, please don't kill me'.

Did I listen? No- why would I listen?

I brought the blade to the thin fabric of her nightshirt and quickly sheered it in half leaving her chest exposed. I didn't care to look at it. I need to hurry. Yes, hurry. The others will wake. Yes, they will. I cut through the sleeves, her shirt collapsing onto the cold floor. I did the same to the rest of her clothes. I shoved them aside, noting the tears streaking down her cheeks.

More. I need more tears.

She needs more pain.

More- BLOOD!

She sat completely bare in front of me. Hiding nothing.

Nothing.

Nothing. That's what she is.

I hoisted her naked body into my arms and I headed behind the stairs, more storage space was there. I set her down for a moment, her skin raking across the concrete as she tried to free herself from the tape. Pointless. Trying to get free. No one has ever, EVER escaped me and she won't either. I set down my knife a safe distance away from her. Then I headed back into the storage space rummaging through some boxes until my hand caught a hold of thick rope. I went back to Bulma and she screamed into the tape as she saw the rope. I threw the rope over one of the boards over head and made sure it would hold her weight, I tugged on it. It held. I chuckled to myself as I went back to her. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet, her sharp cry only heard by my sensitive ears. I flipped her nude body over so her feet were facing the ceiling, I grasped the robe and tied it around her leg tightly and moved her body a little higher. She wiggled back and forth to free herself but to no avail.

She's relentless. A weakness in my eyes.

My green eyes. Green? Maybe they're green. I'm not telling.

"Now hold still Bulma. This will hurt, try not to bleed to death too soon." I whispered, her blue eyes going wider. Her eyes so much like the sky. She'll never see it again.

Too bad.  
I turned and grabbed the knife off a box nearby and went back to her. More tears rained down from the sky as she cried. Ah, so beautiful, not as beautiful as blood. Or the sweet light. I went to my knees. Then slid the blade down her cheek; trying to remove the tears but now red mixed with the salty rain. A jagged tear now down her cheek. Hm, not enough red. I looked to her bare stomach and pressed the blade lightly to it, the skin shuddered.

Yes. Blood peeked over the side of the blade as I pressed harder, the silver going deeper into her flesh. I jerked it across her belly. The skin ripping apart with a familiar sound that would make most people cringe.

Oh not me. Not me.

I grinned as crimson ran in rivers down her chest and to her face, meeting the rain and sky. I removed the blade and set it aside for a moment as I reached my hand into the gaping hole in her stomach. I searched through her stomach, as her muffled screams grew louder. My hand caught hold of an organ and I wrenched it out of her body. The organ rested in my palm. This will come in handy later. Yes not too much later. But later. I thrusted my hand into the warmth of her stomach, grabbed something and pulled. More of her insides hung down from her stomach and onto her face. Her cries now to low whimpers.

Her life dripping off the end of her hair beautifully.

Yes, beautiful.

Leaving splashes of her life on the gray ground. The knife was soon in my hands again and at her ankles, I stood on my tiptoes and dug the blade into it. New blood flowing over and I brought it down her body, shearing off the pale flesh.

The flawless flesh.

I continued to sever her skin from her thin legs until all of it was removed, leaving only red muscles. The skin clattered to the floor with a wet slapping sound as I continued. Her whimpers disappeared telling me she was now dead. Yes. Dead. Her life gone. Her heart not beating. It will never beat again. She will never speak again. She'll never do anything again. Never again. I stopped as I got to her eyes and the tape that covered her lips. I kept them intact. Eyes are the windows to your soul and I want all to see her pain and agony. All. Her pain. HER AGONY. Her blood still dripped as I heard a faint ding from the clock.

Four dings . . . 4:00

FUCK. The others will be up soon. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I need to hurry now. I shoved her skin aside as I dipped my fingers into crimson. I swirled my finger in it for a moment before I brought my finger to the wall. Carefully writing my name into the cold concrete. Each letter beautifully written in red.

F

I  
N

C

H

In cursive this time. Yes. Beautiful. The name the world will fear. My name. Fear. They will fear. I brought my red covered finger to my lips, savoring the tangy taste of her blood. I brought my eyes back to another masterpiece. If only I could be there to see the startled look on Vegeta's face. The gleam of hate in his black eyes. He will know who did this. He will. I did it. I will not be here when he wakes. Gone. I have one more thing to get. Her address book. I silently moved up the steps. Carefully. Yes. My thoughts went back to my name. How did I come across it? The first five people I killed:

Francis Attles

Iris Stephens

Naomi Flint

Carla Altus

Heather Matthews

. . . Spells out Finch.

Finch . . .

At the time, I had not realized it. Until I was named Finch by the cops. There are about seven more names not including Claire Fisher and Bulma Briefs. More will be added soon. More.

YES! MORE!

I walked stealthily to the phone and grabbed a large black book. I flipped through it.

Son Goku . . .

I scanned it until I spotted it. Yes. There it was. Neatly written. I shut the phone book and took it with me, I grabbed up a picture frame. It happened to have a picture of Goku in it. I smiled at it briefly and took it. I need to remember his face. But how could I forget. I eyed some of the other pictures. Seeing another one of the Son family. An older son? There was another woman with a younger looking girl. Must be his wife and daughter. I almost laughed. So many to kill. I love it. I looked over towards Vegeta as I heard a low groan. Shit, shit, shit. He's waking up. I quickly turned and went to the front door and slipped out. Crimson still on my gloved hands.

Soon my lovely pray.  
Soon.

He woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. Vegeta groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. The sunlight beamed down on him and he stood from his resting place. The floor met his feet, and he began to walk into the kitchen. He padded onto the tile floor and made his way to the counter. He glanced at the coffee pot and reached out to it, flicking on the switch.

The prince stood for a moment watching the dark liquid heat itself before he turned to the cabinet and pulled out a coffee mug.

When the coffee was finished, he snatched up the pot and poured himself a cup. The heat didn't bother him as he sipped at it gently. 'I should get dressed.' Thought the prince as he turned to leave the kitchen. He strolled past the living room and as he was just about to wonder up the stairs........ Something caught his attention. A smell, a very familiar one at that. He was still. It was coming from his left. Vegeta lifted his nose and sniffed the air. The basement. Carefully, the prince shuffled over in it's direction. He stopped in front of the door, trying to feel a ki, any ki at all. There was none. He glanced at the door as he reached for the knob. There seemed to be a vibe coming from it, almost like a warning. But nothing could prepare the prince for what he was about to see. He twisted the silver in his hand and the door swung open. The basement was dark.... dank as it always had been, but there was something different about it. Vegeta began to descend the tiled stair case. He walked farther and farther into the blackness of the basement. When he felt his feet touch the cement floor, he knew he had to go right to reach a light. He stepped along slowly and raised his hand above his head, searching for the light. When his palm hit the light bulb, he almost jumped away in fear but instead, sighed deeply and pulled the cold, metal chain next to the glass. Light flooded the room, it was still a little dim, but bright enough to see everything. He turned quickly. There was nothing behind him, or in his view. Vegeta squinted, and then froze. Drip. Drip. Drip.

The prince turned and looked at the stairs were the noise was coming from. He began to make his way towards them. He stepped in front of them and peered between two of the steps. There was something back there.... That was for sure. He walk to the left side of the staircase were it was open to the rest of the basement.

A gasp of horror escaped him. It was Bulma....... Upside down....... Naked...... Dead. The light from between the boards of the right side of the stairs let him see her mangled body. She had been sliced down the middle.... It was a harsh, jagged cut that tore through her muscles with difficulty. Her organs hung from her open womb and dangled just above the floor. And her skin....

Had been carved from her corpse, or maybe when she was still alive. Vegeta couldn't tell.

A sick feeling came to his stomach by just looking at her. He wanted to move so bad but he couldn't......... There was something inside of him that hadn't been there since he was a child with Freeza. Fear. He spun around and stumbled up the stairs. When he reached the top, he slammed the door and darted for the kitchen. He slid into the room and fell to the floor. He coughed for a moment before vomit spilled from his lips to stain the kitchen floor. He stared at his reflection in his own stomach acids and a tear slipped from his eye. What happened? Who could do something so horrible? Who would even dream of it? And most importantly, why had they done this?.......... Who else would they do this to? All the others were in danger........ Even though Bulma had a great deal of enemies, Vegeta knew in his heart it had nothing to do with just her. And this..... This was much different from what the Z-  
fighters usually deal with. Vegeta sat up and clenched his stomach closing his eyes tight as another tear rolled past his lashes. They were in danger................ Even Kakkarot.... The prince grabbed a hold of the counter and pulled himself up from the ground. Quickly he reached for the phone and with a shaky hand he dialed the Son's number. He held the cordless, white, plastic to his ear and listen to the rings. Each one dragged on and seemed to last a lifetime before that cheery voice picked up. "Hello?" Chirped Goku happily. "K-Kakkarot...... It's me...... Vegeta...." Goku's voice became concerned instantly. Vegeta could tell the third class was holding the phone closer. "What is it, Vegeta? What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I-I'm fine....... But we have a serious problem.........."

TBC ..

Satanspinner67 & Agent 182: So whatcha think? Hopefully you'll be nice enough to review. To clear up a little confusion the POV did change. When it has those erm . . . ( ) those things that's a change in POV. And if Finch says the light, he's probably referring to Goku. So, review and the next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 3: Pizza Night**

It had been a week since the funeral. But the questions everyone was asking were still unanswered. Vegeta remember Finch from the party and picking him up on the street........... But why would he kill Bulma? What was the point?

Goku was on the couch holding Chi-chi in his arms as she cried, she had cried almost everyday they were over to see Vegeta and the kids. She missed Bulma very, very much. They were the best of friends after all......... And Kakkarot, he was always here with her. It made the prince wonder if Goku thought of them as friends.... Best friends, or maybe even something more. Vegeta shook off his thoughts of Kakkarot and brought them back to Bulma. He didn't get any of it.... Why her? He had nothing to do with the company, did he? No. Vegeta knew that. But what else could it be? What else did he want? Vegeta's head snapped towards the front door when he heard the doorbell ring. He uncrossed his arms and stopped in mid pace, marching to the door. He pushed it open and a man stood there. His messy blond hair played in emerald, shiny green eyes. They stared down at the prince with a smile and caring glow. Vegeta twitched before speaking. "You must be the detective." The young man nodded and his smile grew wider as he stuck out his hand. "Yes. I'm detective Anton Rellikeht. Pleased to meet you, mister....." "Vegeta. My name is Vegeta." There was a cold tone to his voice and he pulled his arms across his chest, leaving Anton's hand stretched out to him. The detective pulled back his hand and the smile faded from his face. His head tilted to the ground as he spoke. "I'm so sorry for your loss, sir." Vegeta felt sorrow in the detective's voice as he spoke........ Sorry!!!! How could HE be sorry!? He doesn't know what it feels like!! He knows nothing! Vegeta was yelling in his head but his eyes were clouded as he studied the man before him. Anton seemed to do the same. Suddenly, their silence was interrupted by Goku. He stepped next to Vegeta and kindly invited the man in. Anton nodded and slipped past Vegeta. The prince closed the front door and followed them both.  
  
When they were in the living room, Anton slipped off his coat and Goku offered out an empty arm with a smile. Goku hung it on one of the coat hangers and turned back to Anton as he began to speak.  
  
"I have come here to report to you some things about the case," His eyes darted over to Vegeta for a moment and he continued. "Since we have been searching your home and the death scene for about a week and a half now, we have found some very important clues. The first," He held up his index fingers as the others twisted into his palm. "The name Finch. You said you invited him to stay with you the night of the murder?" Vegeta nodded at him annoyed. He had been asked that question too many times. Anton nodded as he reached over to his coat and pulled out a small notepad and pen. He flipped it open and put the writing utensil to his lips as he glanced through what he had already jotted from the file. "You gave a description of him, didn't you?" The prince nodded again. The detective was in thought for a moment longer before he raised his head and looked at the three people in the room. Chichi rose from the couch and took her place at Goku's side. She was silent as the tissue in her hand began to dry her salty tears. "This man has killed before. Many times actually....... But he is always changing." Vegeta scowled at his babbling. "What do you mean he always 'changing'?" Anton looked at him before he began to pace a bit.  
"His appearance is always different. He wears make up, contacts, fake eyelashes and skin attachments. He changes his attitude, sometimes puts on an accent, and dyes his hair. The list could go on but we have no time for that." He waved his hand in the air, dismissing what he had said.  
  
"The point is, Finch is on the move. We found he has taken Mrs. Briefs address book. That means he has phone numbers, addresses, and maybe even e-mails to ever single person in there." Goku and Vegeta gasped and looked at each other. Chichi broke down into sobs again and clung tightly to Goku's shirt. "Shit." Vegeta murmured to himself. How could this happen!? How could he have let it? Now everyone was in danger and the royal knew it was his fault.......... He probably could have stopped all of this but he didn't. He was off guard and he didn't even see it coming. HOW COULD HE BE SO STUPID!!!!!!!! Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts as the detective began to speak again. "Have you noticed anything else missing? Anything at all?" The prince's mind raced as he tried to think. His eyes scanned the room. Realization hit him and his eyes grew large. 

One of the pictures was missing from the shelf near the kitchen........... Vegeta pointed to the shelf with a shaky hand and fear rose inside of him. The picture was of Kakkarot. The way Finch stared at him... the way he touched him....  
  
Finch was after Kakkarot...............  
  
I'm walking down the street now. The cool wind hitting my face almost painfully. Pain...... The wind knew nothing of pain, but then again, who did? The other did. He knew pain. And he tossed it on others everyday of his life! THE BASTARD!!!!!! Oh, how I hate the other. He knows pain but nothing of Goku. Yes, Goku my love, my muse........... The other is cruel to him. He calls him Kakkarot, he taunts and defies him...... But he will never beat him, he will never be better. But I have more important things to worry about besides the other.......... I found out that the man who killed that blue haired bitch was after my Goku..... How dare he! But supposedly this man liked to change for every crime; so, I need to start taking from the list of suspects that could possibly hurt my Goku. Really, It could be anyone.

I looked down at my hand as it came out of my coat pocket. In it was a collied piece of yellow paper with red writing on it. My eyes scan over it quickly. Chichi was the name at the top of my list. I smiled. I had been wanting to get rid of her for a while, but I knew it would make my Goku sad, so I haven't. But Now that she might put him in danger, my master might praise me. I shivered at the thought of him holding me tight against him as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Yes, I would have that soon. I swear no one will stop me, especially the other. As I neared the dirt road leading out of town, I picked up my pace. The night was young and I had to hurry to the Son house before that bitch wasn't all alone anymore. I glanced down at the open folds of my coat and my hand reached into the darkness of it. When it came back into the moonlight, it held a mask. A clown mask that I had taken from a child a few hours back. The grinning face of my disguise was decorated with droplets of dried blood and I smiled as I caressed it's sharp features. The little boy didn't want to give it up at first, but after his head was full of lead, he didn't complain much.  
  
My fingers made their was past the rainbow colored hair to the fabric of the clowns hat. I shook it gently and the bells at the end rang sweetly. It's perfect........ even though I hate hiding. But then again if I succeed in saving my Goku, I would no longer have to hide behind the sound of bells. 

I slipped the mask onto my face and then the connected hat over my hair. I neared the house. Inside, I could see Chichi moving about the kitchen.......... it was the only light on in the house. She was alone. I smiled beneath the hard plastic. I knew all my problems would be fixed soon enough.  
  
Chichi sighed as she pulled the pizza out of the oven. Where were those boys? It had been over and hour ago that she had called Capsule Corp. telling them she wanted them home for dinner. But she gave a smile as she glanced at the 10 home made pizzas she had cooked up. All of them looked delectable. Smothered in cheese and multiple toppings, they steamed as they sat on the table, ready to be devoured. The black haired woman flopped into a chair and fanned herself.

It had been a long day. Many headaches and tears. But still she couldn't stop thinking of Bulma. Her best friend.......... Murdered. It almost didn't seem possible to Chichi for some reason, but it had happened and now there was nothing she could do about it. A tear slid from her eye and she wiped it away. She wouldn't start crying again. Chichi stood and walked over to the counter. She opened one of the draws and pulled out a sliver pizza cutter. She twisted the handle in her palm and the blade glistened in the light of the room. A smile tugged at her lips again as she made her way over to the table. But she stopped. There was silence......... all except for one noise. 'Bells?'  
  
I watched her closely from the window. Silly wench didn't even notice me there. Oh, but she would notice me now. Carefully, I stepped from my spot and slid through the back door. It closed behind me quietly and I glanced around in the dark. I was in the laundry room. A small light came in from the other side of the room and I made my way towards it. I glanced into the cracked door and behind it was the kitchen. I think she heard me. No matter, it would all be over soon anyway. She looked my way and I shoved the door open. A gasp escaped her and she dropped the beautiful tool in her hand. I rushed over and snatched it up before it hit the ground. I examined it as she stood still in utter shock. But I glanced at her and she screamed. I growled as I smacked a hand over her mouth. She struggled, but I only chuckled at her sad attempts to get away. She was done for. I held her against my chest with one arm and with the other; I shoved most of the fresh pizzas off the long wooden table. She began kicking and I got annoyed. So, I slammed her body on the table. I heard her skull crack on the hard surface. Blood drained from her head and I could feel myself trembling with excitement as it rushed out, staining the wood. I looked around eagerly for something to finish her off with. Ah! How could I have forgotten? I glanced down at my hand to see the pizza cutter still firm in my grip. I looked back at her. She was laying there, helpless, pathetic. She was barely able to move and her eyes were half lidded and she groaned in pain as her smashed head rolled from side to side. I knew she would still feel every bit of pain that I dished out to her. I grinned beneath my mask as I ran my weapon over her forehead gently. Then harder. 

HARDER!!!! It sliced into her skin and she began to bleed. Now she began to scream, but not loud....... no one could hear her. No one. The blade sunk into her flesh and I began to rip it down her face. Past her forehead, between her eyes and then down the sharp bridge of her nose. When I reached the end of it's bone, I cut through the rest, and cartilage began to spill from her cut and nostrils, as did the blood. Then down her lips and chin. Soon she was a bloody mess. Her face was sliced down the middle and every time she looked at me, I could see the blood swimming in her eyes. And every time she opened her mouth to let out a pathetic scream I could see the blood staining her teeth and tongue. She was so ugly. But I believe she always had been. I glanced at her and my eyes lowered to slits. I couldn't stand her....... Looking at her, feeling her, but most of all, I couldn't stand listening to her.

Suddenly all I could hear was her deep breathing and small shrieks. I clenched my teeth. "Shut up!" I told her. But she didn't listen to me...... She didn't listen. I clapped my hand over my ears.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!!!" I demanded louder, but still I could hear her. Quickly I reached for her torn lip and pulled it to the side harshly. One whole side of her face came off with it. She let out a loud scream this time, but she would be silenced. I shoved the chunk of skin into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged for a moment............... Then there was silence as her breathing stopped and she lay dead before me. And oh, what a beautiful sight it was. I stared at her for a moment and ran my finger across her cheek, drenching it with crimson. I spun on my heels and pressed my finger onto the white wall. Carefully spelling out Finch. It wasn't my name but I can't have them knowing there are two murderers. When I finished, I glanced back at Chichi's corpse, feeling a slight weight in my left hand but I ignored it. Then I went practically skipping out the back door and into the night. I hummed a tune as I fled away from the house. When I was enough away, I slowed and lifted my hand to find a piece of blood covered pizza that I had snatched up on my way out. I bit into it and the crimson topping slid down my chin. I smiled with pride in myself. She was dead and I had saved my Goku............ It was kind of sad really. Instead of an 'I love you' or another sweet coo, the last thing that whore ever heard was the song of my bells........ 

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 4: So many questions. No answers**

The front door to the Son's house slowly creaked open. The delicious aroma of freshly cooked pizza reached the two Sayians' noses. A smile appeared on both of their faces but they faded as another scent closely followed it and quickly over powered it. As they neared the kitchen, they both almost fell back, a tangy scent growing with every step. Fear rose in Son Goku's heart; the same happened to his youngest son, Goten. They rounded the corner and stepped off the carpet and onto the tiled floor of the kitchen.

Goku immediately froze as all thoughts faded.

Goten let out a strangled gasp as his eyes rested upon his mother's corpse.

Her body laid on the wooden table, now stained with crimson. Red dripped from the edges and splattered onto the once clean floor.

Skin hung from the corner of her agape mouth. Her own flesh shoved viciously down her throat. Cutting off her air supply and ripping her life away. Her lips that were once a soft pink are now a pale blue. What was left of her face was now ghastly pale. Livor mortis had set in. The murderer's weapon of choice had been set aside, ruby dripped off the sharp rounded blade.

Her eyes were wide with fear. Blood swirled in her black eyes. Her cheeks still streaked with tears. Tears of anguish, pain, and fear. Her-

Goten's stomach violently clenched as he found himself at the sink, the contents of his stomach spewing into the porcelain.

His father's reaction was much different. His eyes had shifted to the wall behind the table, a name written across it in his wife's blood.

Finch

A chill ran up his spin as a single crystal trailed lazily down his cheek and off his strong jaw.

I'm Finch

He knew there was something peculiar about that man but he couldn't put his finger on it. Now he knew. He was a murderer. He killed his wife and had the nerve to flaunt it. He rubbed it in his face so he would know that he did it. He took Goku's wife away.

His lids slowly slid down as his son continued to vomit into the sink. His warm fingers reached down and felt for a thick small paper. He grabbed a hold of the paper and read over it through blurred eyes. He swiftly turned, his hand reaching for the phone. He brought it to his ear as he pressed in each number. Waiting for a soothing voice.

"Detective Anton Rellikeht's office, how may I help you?" there was a brief silence. "Hello?"

"T-this is Son-Son Goku. M-My wife she's been mur-murdered. Finch he- he uh killed her. It's so-" he held back his tears as his bottom lip quivered, there was a familiar stabbing pain at his temple telling him to shed the tears. But he ignored it as usual.

The detective was quite for a moment, as he tried to digest the information. "Mr. Son- I'm so sorry. I'll be over there in a few minutes try to stay calm. Goodbye." At this, the phone went dead; only an annoying buzz remained.

Goku let the plastic clatter to the floor; he then slowly turned towards his youngest son who was spitting the taste of bile from his mouth. He gently patted his back and steered him towards the living room, whispering calming words. He sat Goten down on the sofa and took a place next to him. Goten looked up at his father through watery eyes. "Who killed mom? It was that guy wasn't it?"

Goku took a deep breath, "Yeah, it was... His name was written on the wall" Goten let more hot tears race down his reddened cheeks.

"Why is he doing this?"

"I donno. I don't know." Goku wrapped his arms around his son until a loud sound caused them to jump.

Someone knocked at the door.

Goku immediately got up and cracked the door open a bit; he peered out to see familiar emerald eyes and golden hair. He opened the door the rest of the way as Anton let himself in. "Mr. Son, my partner and I are gong to search the area for any clues. We need you to stay calm and maybe bring your son outside for some air. Then when we are finished I would like to ask you some questions. If that's alright with you?"

"Yeah... We'll go out front for a while." Goku motioned for Goten to follow him; a tall brown haired man stopped them both at the doorway. His dark brown eyes met theirs, his hand extended in front of Goku.

"Hello, I am Rellikeht's partner Alex Meton. You can call me Alex if you'd like." Goku shook his strong hand. "You must be Goku. I've heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you but I gotta go. I'm sorry for your loss." A smile never grazed his lips as he walked past the two Sayians. Leaving them in silence yet again.

Anton Rellikeht stared at the letters written in scarlet across the wall. A voice shook him from his thoughts, "So.. anything interesting yet?" Alex glanced over at the body. "Oh shit." Then they were glued to it.

"You think this is bad? You didn't see Bulma Brief's body. That was horrible."

"She was a friend with the victim, Son Chichi?"

Anton nodded, still faced towards the wall. "Yes, and her name was in the address book that Finch took."

Alex shifted his eyes to Anton. "Did you search the area yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll start with the body and you can look over the weapon. Put it in a bag. It needs to be brought to the forensics so they can dust it for fingerprints. Then you can search the premises for anything, starting with the kitchen." Their gloves were already on their clean hands so they were ready to begin.

Anton inspected the wound on her face and he flesh hanging from her open mouth, her lips blue from lack of oxygen. "Cause of death is choking on her own skin. It was put down her throat." He gazed into her bloodshot eyes. Noting the complete fear. He sighed as he heard his partner's low voice.

"Hey Rellikeht. Come look at this.." Anton quickly went to Alex's side kneeling next to him. "Look." A single strand of hair rested on the ground. A smile came to Anton's face as he examined the red-orange hair.

"Now we'll have a suspect." He rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then ran his fingers through his messy hair. "Put it in a small container and continue your search." Alex did as he was told.

"Maybe we'll solve this mystery sooner than we thought?" The blonde didn't answer him but changed the subject.

"I'm going to ask Goku and his son some questions."

Alex frowned, "So you're calling him by his first name already?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Anton ignored him as he strolled into the living room and opened the front door to see both father and son with untamable hair sitting on the front lawn.

"Goku, Goten, I'd like you two to come in." They turned towards him, got up and followed him inside the silence of the capsule house. Their black eyes avoided the kitchen as Anton motioned for them to sit down on the couch. Anton took out a black ballpoint pen and a clipboard with pieces of paper with his neat handwriting on it.

Goten was the first to break the deafening silence. "Did you find anything?"

"Yes, we did. A small piece of hair. It may help us figure out who did such a horrible thing to your mother. I have a few questions to ask you Mr. Son, if you feel you're well enough," Goku nodded. "The first is did you notice anyone around the house?" They both shook their heads, their hair mimicking their movements. "Did she contact you anytime before you found her?"

"Yeah, she called Capsule Corp to tell us to come home for dinner. Vegeta had already left the house to get his kids food since he hates to cook unless he has to. We waited until he returned, then we left." Goku watched different emotions play across the detective's features, confusion appeared very often.

"How long was he gone?"

"Maybe 15 minutes"

Anton nodded, "Did anything about the call seem unusual?"

"No, everything seemed fine."

His eyebrows furrowed, "I see." He paused as he brought the pen to his lips, gnawing at the end briefly. "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" His eyes met Goku's for a second.

"No..."

He looked over at the youngest Son for an answer. He shrugged. "Damn this guy. The only actual clue we've gotten is that piece of hair and we don't even know if that is reliable." His frown deepened. "I've been working this case too Kami damn long. I want him in jail. Everyone is in danger until he is caught."

"Why did he kill Bulma and... Chichi? They were defenseless." Anton's green eyes met Goku's again; a glint of something passed through his eyes.

"Exactly." He stood up and straightened his black slacks. "Maybe you two should stay with your friend Mr. Vegeta. Stay there until we clean this place up then you may come back. I will notify you immediately if there are any developments. We will find your wife's murderer Goku." He placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, giving a gentle squeeze, he went to leave, but a soft voice stopped him.

"How many?"

Anton faced them again. "Excuse me?"

"How many has Finch killed?" Goku's chiseled features softened.

"Counting your wife, Bulma and the woman we found a week ago about 12. And those are the ones we linked to him and the bodies we've found. There are many bodies we have yet to find."

Goku bit his bottom lip, "Okay we'll go over to Vegeta's house."

"Good."

Goku and Goten stood up. "Thanks for every thing." They both went towards the stairs and ascended them. Anton's eyes followed them. He sighed and headed back into the kitchen.

Alex turned towards Anton as he walked in. "This guy is a pro. No fingerprints.. nothing. This place is clean

"I know; he seemed to have thought everything out. But why is he killing them? Why did he kill Mrs. Son?" He tightened his fists as his rage boiled.

"We're ready." Goku chirped from the living room. A lopsided grin was plastered across his tanned face, a small suitcase was held in his hand with ease. His son behind him, a larger suitcase in his hand. Anton stared at them for a moment. "Bye." Goku waved and opened the front door. Him and his son stepped out.

As soon as the door was shut and they were sure no one was looking, Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared with his son.

The Prince of Sayians stumbled back as Goku and Goten appeared in front of him. He immediately tried to act as if he hadn't been scared. "What the hell are you doing here? Didn't you leave an hours ago?" He watched their eyes, which were now tainted with grief. "What is it?"

"Mom's dead. That creep Finch killed her" Vegeta eyed them for a moment.

"Your woman is dead?" He asked Goku.

"Yeah.." Goku sighed sadly.

"Did you tell your other brat?" Goku looked down at the ground. "Thought so. Well, what are you waiting for? The phone is in the kitchen." Goku dropped his suitcase and hurried into the kitchen. "If you're going to stay here you'll share a room with the bo-Trunks. Kakkarot will have his own room across from mine. Go bring your stuff up there, the brats in his room playing video games with Bra." He snorted as he exited the huge living room and went into the kitchen.

Goten wondered why Vegeta was being so nice? 'His wife died, so maybe he feels bad for us.' Goten then shrugged it off and climbed the staircase. He knocked on his best friend's bedroom door.

"What?" Trunk's voice was half muffled by the sounds of the game.

"It's me Goten."

The door swung open in mere seconds. "Hey Goten." Trunks smiled, "Why do you have a suitcase?" He pointed at what Goten held.

"Long story, I'll tell you in a sec." He went into the messy room. "I thought you were supposed to clean this place up?"

"Uh hehe." Trunks quickly picked up all the clothes on the ground and shoved it in his laundry basket, instantly the room looked a lot cleaner. "So.. why are you here? Didn't you just go home?"

"My mother- she was murdered by the same guy that killed your mom." Trunks gasped, followed by a higher pitched one.

"Your mom is dead too?" Bra said softly from the floor.

"Yeah, but we can bring them back with the dragonballs."

A smile came to Bra's face. "I know."

"Is your dad here?" Goten nodded. "You can sleep in here on the spare bed. If you haven't ate there is food in the fridge, of course." Goten forced a smile.

"Thanks."

Goku pushed in the numbers on the phone and waited until someone spoke. "Hello?"

It was Pan, "Hey Pan. It your dad there?"

"Hi Grandpa, how have you been?"

"Uh.. I've been okay.."

"I'll go get dad." Pan yelled for Gohan as Goku waited, he didn't want to tell Gohan that his mother died, but he had to.

"Hi."

"Gohan, I have some bad news." There was silence. "Your mother was murdered by the same man that killed Bulma."

"WHAT?! Oh Kami! Sh-she's dead? No- it can't be."

"It's true. I didn't want to believe it either. Right now, I'm staying at Vegeta's house for a while. You know, until the detectives are finished."

"Okay... I'll- I donno. I'll tell Pan and Videl and we'll make the funeral arrangements."

"Yeah, I'm not too good at that kind of stuff."

"I know. I gotta go but I lov-"

"Gohan, I want you to be careful okay, we don't know who this guy is going to kill next but try to keep Pan and Videl close at all time."

"Of course."

"I love you son. Bye."

"Love you too" there was a soft click that was accompanied by the dial tone. Goku put the phone on the receiver.

"Kakkarot, you can stay in the room across from mine, but don't clear out all the food just yet." He spun to face Vegeta. His eyes for once were not full of anger but sympathy.

"Thanks Geta. This means a lot to me."

"Feh, it's the least I could do. Now we're both womanless." Vegeta crossed his arms, "get your bag, and I'll show you to your room." They went up the stairs and past Trunks' room, then Bra's. Vegeta stopped at a door. "Here's your room. You can use the intercom system if you want." The taller Sayian nodded. "Kakkarot, are you alright? You seem. I don't know, not your usual self. Even when Chichi died before you didn't act like this." Goku shrugged, a frown still on his lips.

"I'm just worried that's all." Goku opened the door to the room and stepped inside, he flipped up the light switch, the room instantly flooded with light. The room seemed to have been done in red and black. This was Vegeta's old room; he smiled faintly as he sat down his suitcase. "I'm gonna rest for a while."

"Alright but if you need anything-"

"Vegeta, since when are you so nice?" Goku whispered as he slipped off his boots and laid down on the silky blankets of the bed.

"Since now. So, shut up before I change my mind.. Rest easy Kakkarot." He shut the door behind him as Goku's eyes drifted shut.

Finch flipped through the thick address book, his dark blue eyes scanning for any familiar names.

He instantly remembered the name Krillian. A smirk came to his face. An evil gleam appeared in his eyes as I wrote down the address. A new victim. He set the book in its secret spot and pulled out his heavy briefcase. Putting in the combination, then opened it. He licked his lips as he gazed down at all his torture devices.

A small saw

A roll of thick tape

Rope

A scalpel

Pliers

An assortment of poisons

Acid

Other types of blades

Sharp blades

Dull blades

A corkscrew

Another pair of gloves

A very handy silencer handgun

A tazer

A lighter

He put in a new pair of handcuffs; the last ones were worn out. These were special; he had gotten them from Bulma's house. Why she needed them? He could only guess. He shut the briefcase. He was ready to take another person off the list. 'Goku's light will go out' he grinned, as he stood up and headed towards the door of his apartment. Quickly running his hands through his black hair. 'This will be fun, fun...'

To Be Continued..


	5. Chapter 5

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 5: A-C-I-D**

A familiar tune fell from my recently licked lips. I brought my lips together and blew. A beautiful sound came from my mouth. Beautiful. Yes.

I continued to whistle the familiar tune. So familiar . . . No. Not one you have ever heard. I had been rummaging through my belongings when I heard it. I don't recall where I heard it. Where it came from. Another thing I did not understand. Another thing about me you won't understand. You'll never understand me. You'll never comprehend me. Never.

No . . . never.

The catchy melody repeated over and over, as I strolled down the sidewalk, my heavy briefcase tightly held in my white knuckled hand.

I strolled . . .

As someone would if they were in a park, watching children run by.

Carefree. Nothing to worry about . . .

So I stroll.

I have nothing to worry about. The cops can't catch me. How long have I eluded them? I can't recall the number in my jumbled mind. Yes, jumbled. The idiots haven't found a clue. Not a single clue. I mentally laughed. Mentally . . . insane. As many have called me. Insane? No, not insane. Hurt? No. Was I hurt as I young boy? No. Does anyone care if I am or not? No. They want me caught. They can't catch me. They can try. Try. And fail miserably. Misery, they will feel that. Yes . . . they all will.

My black shoes glimmered in the moonlight as I continued towards my destination. The moon's reflection was on the tip of my carefully shined shoe. A smile came to my lips as the song ended and started all over again in my mind. My cluttered mind.

All the ways I could kill him. The short man with graying hair and a mustache. The light's closest friend alive. Not for long. Not for long. He means a lot to the light. This will dim it. Dim the light. The sly grin remained on my features as different scenes played over in my mind. His life gushing from various wounds I had caused. Maybe this time I'll let someone run. It's always more fun to see them sprint pathetically away from me. They try to escape. They all do, but they never do.

My first pray . . . Heather Matthews . . .

So beautiful . . .

Goku reminds me of her. The light radiated off her, not like it does from him. Her soul was not as bright. Her brown silky hair . . . it curled around my fingers. I tortured her. She cried, and cried. Her tears never stopped falling from her icy eyes. Never. Even after her blood drenched the plush carpet, the salty tears still fell. Fear was in her eyes, it filled them, dripped from them. She wasn't a challenge. I took everything. Everything. They were so easy to kill. Too easy to kill. They begged for their life. They begged to be saved by their god. It didn't save any of them from my blades did it? No. And it won't.

I have finally found the one. At last, for years I searched. I searched. It seemed futile. Every human was the same. They lie. To their friends, lovers, family. Everyone. But Goku does not. The blinding light proves it. He blinds me with his soul. His beautiful soul. Those deep ebony orbs that I drown in. Drown. I drown in them and try to pull myself to the surface. The angelic beauty encircles me, helps me to catch my breath, and pull air into my lung.

He would save my life before he killed me. I can see it in his eyes. Such beautiful eyes.

I sighed heavily and ran my free hand through my now black hair. Today I decided to go with the crisp British accent. Something else to fool them. Maybe this time I'll leave a message. Something for them to remember me by. But how can they forget me? They won't!

Then it came back.

The writing on the wall at the light's home. His wife now dead. It was on the news that afternoon. Another person killed by me. By me? No, I did not kill her. I would have eventually but I didn't. There is someone else. Someone trying to be me. Trying. Who? I guess I'll narrow the choices very soon. Very soon.

I shifted my briefcase into my other hand, my thoughts quickly going back to the news report. 'Son Goku is staying at a former victim's husband home.' Only one name came to mind. Vegeta . . . I tried not to raise my lip in disgust, but this made it so much easier to mess with their mind. As I see it, Vegeta has a very wandering eye or he has feelings for the light. I chuckled aloud. There was no one around to hear my voice so the musical sound tapered off.

I do recall the way he eyed Goku. The way he seemed to change as soon as Goku was near. Only when he was near. His dim light seemed to grow a little brighter. He was the first on my list of who the other could be, but now he's the last. He wouldn't hurt the light. Not enough where he would cry.

Cry . . . yes he will cry. I will bring tears to his eyes. His hopeful eyes. There will be no hope left as I bring his blood ridden fingers to my lips and savor the honeyed taste. Every last drop will be painted across the wall for the world to see. He will see the others. The others I have killed. He'll see Heather Matthews. The cops found her body . . . part of it at least. Only part. I kept the rest of her in my very special place. I will bring my light there. That will bring him to tears. I will bring Vegeta to tears. He will die and I won't have to do anything to him. My thoughts wandered off, most of them too blurred to make out.

The light . . .

I will have . . .

Burnt out . . .

Krillian . . .

I halted as I read across a street sign. Just the street I was looking for. I continued. Continued . . . until I got to a capsule house. The grass wasn't even grass, just dandelions. All weeds. All bad. Evil. I strolled up the stone walkway and to the front door. I could sense the spirits inside. Three to be exact.

Krillian . . .

Eighteen . . .

And their daughter Marron.

Krillian was near the window. Most likely watching TV and finding about Chichi's murder. He'll be in shock. Shocked at why Goku had not told him about it. I brought my hand to the door, knocking only so he could hear.

The door slowly opened, Krillian smiled at me. His eyes were reddened by tears. Maybe he knew. Someone else must have told him. But who?

"Hi . . . can I help you?"

A friendly smile came to my lips, "Yes . . . my car broke down and I was wondering if maybe you could help me tow it to a mechanic?"

"Sure. I have to go tell my wife. Hold on." The door remained open as he disappeared from sight.

A pain emerged in my eyes.

This is too easy.

He came back into sight. Keys in his right hand. He shut the door behind him. "We'll take my car but you have to give me directions to it."

I nodded. "Of course. Thanks for helping me. It means a lot." My words sounded so thought out, but they were not. I followed him to the vehicle and got in as he unlocked it. He got in the drivers side. The engine came to life. To life . . . his will soon end. At least he got to say goodbye. Goodbye and maybe an 'I love you.' Maybe. "Keep going down this way." He did so. This is perfect. Perfect.

His eyes scanned the side of the road. "I don't see it."

"It is not here. Turn left ahead, it's by an old shack." I eyed him for a moment. He'll have to pay the price for being a kind person. He will pay.

Oh, he will.

The car came up to the old shack. An old car sat there. Not mine. But I had passed it and it sent ideas shooting through my head. "That's my car."

"No wonder it doesn't work, it's rusted really bad."

I frowned, "Yeah . . . I need to get a new one. My wife has got the nice car but I'm stuck with this one."

The car came to a stop. "Are you from around here? I've never seen you before? Your accent-"

"I moved here recently." He's getting suspicious. Can't have that. Nope. I can't.

We both got out of the car and we moved over to the pile of junk. "I'm Krillian." He grinned at me.

"It's nice to meet you Krillian. My name is . . . Finch." I whispered the last part. His eyes met mine. Fear now etched in them.

"There- there's a serial killer with that name-"

"I know," I slowly inched closer to him, his eyes growing wider.

"You-?"

"Yes. I killed all those people. I tore their life away and you, Krillian, are next. Don't worry your family will follow suit." I grasped his arm, but unexpectedly stumbled backwards. What the fuck? Did he-? What happened?

My eyes caught sight of him racing to his car. NO!! HE WILL NOT GET AWAY! My feet slammed against the ground as I sprinted towards him. The vehicle came to life.

NO!!

NO!!

NO!!

I grasped onto the door handle and pulled it up. "HELP!!" I heard him yell as I grabbed his arm and jerked him from the car his nails dug into the steering wheel and ripped the thin leather. He tried to escape but no one can. No one will. I drug him along with me. He kicked and yelled, but he still didn't free himself from my death grip. Death . . . I will bring death to him. His demise. I swung open the door to the shack and tossed him inside. My briefcase was still in my hand. I set it down, quickly removing the tape and rope. He squirmed as I tightly bound his hands and feet. I set him on the chair that had been there and made sure he was secured to it. I placed the tape over his parted lips then turned to my open briefcase. I could sense his fear rising as he saw the various tools. What should I use? Then I knew. My cold fingers lifted up the vile of acid. I tapped it a few times, the liquid swooshing back and forth. I could feel the shorter man's fear rise instantly. But in time, there will be more . . . much more.

I spun on my heels and faced the scared man. Scared? Of me? Why? I know why. The reason was clearly printed across the small bottle in my hand.

A

C

I

D

A smile came to my lips, pearly whites showing. I have yet to use this, but now I'll be able to see what it does to Goku's good friend. I stepped in front of his quivering form; I could hear his muffled pleads. Pathetic, like all the others . . . yet . . . he was different . . . He almost escaped, his strength was astounding for such a small human. I eyed him for a moment- no longer than a moment, it seemed I eyed him for about an hour before I proceeded. I carefully unscrewed the lid. Can't get that on me. No- never. I kneeled in front of the chair, all my weight pressed onto one knee. The chair wobbled back and forth, I steadied it with my free hand.

"Now, Krillian, where do you think I should start? Fingers? Or should I begin to pour it places where it'll bring the most pain?" I raised an arched eyebrow.

More words came from him, why does he bother? I cannot hear him. I reached forward and ripped off the tape. He gasped for new breath as I eyed him for a moment longer. "Well? You choose. I'm in a good mood."

"Let me go!" he yelled as he tugged at the restraints. The rope seemed to tear. Why is he trying to get away? At least I gave him a choice.

"Believe me you don't want to see me in a bad mood. Please calm down." He ceased struggling; he knew I'm the boss. I am the boss. "Now answer the damn question."

"Neither. I want you to let me go."

"You leave me no choice."

"LET ME GO NOW!!!" He shouted, his voice echoed as mine had earlier. That's it. My rage bubbled over.

I grabbed a hold of his arm and held it in place. "I think I'll use both methods."

"No-" His plea abruptly changed to a howl of pain as I shoved his finger into the vile. His scream of agony brought a grin to my face. His flesh was quickly eaten away. The white bones appeared in a matter of seconds. Those were also turned into nothing but dust. It continued up his arm, shredding his flesh to nothing. I reached for my briefcase and my fingers grasped a hold of my scalpel and the small saw. I went behind him as the sound of his skin hitting the ground met my ears. I dug the scalpel into his scalp. Scarlet pooled over the freshly parted skin. New cries of pain wore torn from his lips. His life spilled onto my hands. Not enough yet. Never enough. I brought my hands to the split skin and tugged on both side, ripping the two sides away from one another, revealing his skull. More sobs came from him.

"Why are you doing this?" His words were slurred with tears. Why? The question never crossed my mind. Neither did the answer. I shrugged it off. I moved in front of him. My eyes staring at him, salty water filled his eyes as his face scrunch up in pain.

"Kami . . . save . . . me." I heard his whisper. I stifle a laugh.

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not. No one is going to save you. Not the light, not Vegeta. NO ONE!!" I brought the scalpel to his shirt and slashed across it. More cries of pain erupting from his lips as I brought the sharp blade across his chest again and again.

More blood. MORE!! MORE!!

"Please-I-beg-you-to-please-stop!" I ignore him. Those small words go unheard. My thoughts wandered to the light's bright soul. So beautiful . . . like blood.

I stopped as Krillian suddenly went limp. I hadn't been watching what I was doing. I killed him and I wasn't even done having fun. Fun . . . I should at least continue. Yes . . . I grabbed up my small saw and brought it to his bloody skull. I pressed lightly then increased my pressure gradually. The bone was quickly split. Split. I soon saw his pink-grayish brain. Brain? I dropped the saw, grabbed a hold of his skull, and pulled both directions. The sound of his skull being torn apart echoed, it would have made any one cringe even lose the contents of their stomach.

Anyone but me.

I let the halves go and put my fingers are his grayish pink brain. With a violent tug, it was free. Freed from him. BLOOD. Blood dripped from my fingers as I moved towards my briefcase. A trail of it followed me. A trail of crimson. BLOOD!! I pulled out a plastic bag and tossed the useless item inside. I then set it in my briefcase. I was almost finished. I closed the distance between the wall and myself, my fingers instantly running across the wood. Each letter was perfectly written, no way to trace it to me. Straight lines, curves on the "n," "c," and "h." I chuckled to myself as I continued to write. This will get the cops very angry.

'Catch me . . . if you can.'

I removed my finger from the newly painted wall. Soon, the crimson will flake and fall to the floor. I turned back to my victim. Another victim. Who's to be next?

I'll figure this out later. Now I have some important calls to make. I reached into my pocket and took out a small cell phone. I pressed in the numbers to Capsule Corp. I grabbed up my tools and slung them inside my briefcase. I shut it and carried it with me as I headed to Krillian's car. It was still running. I went inside, I grinned as I saw the deep tears on the steering wheel. The phone was still held to my right ear.

"What?" A gruff voice said. It's Vegeta; I knew his voice anywhere.

"Hello. Is Mr. Son Goku there?"

He growled back at me, "yes, what do you want?"

"I would like to speak with him." I replied, trying to keep down my rage.

"Fine, hold on." The phone was set down and I could hear faint words. 'Kakkarot . . . phone . . .'

Moments later I heard a familiar soft voice. "Hello?"

To Be Continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 6: Heap of Metal**

"Hello?" His soft voice sounded into the phone and Goku could almost feel a grin echo back. "Who is this?" There was still silence. The young Sayian sat up in his bed, but still held the receiver of the phone to his ear, waiting for an answer of any kind. Finally there was one, but the voice was chilling and familiar......... could it really be?

"Hello, Goku." His heart raced as a cackle followed the words.

Finch.

The Sayian jumped from the bed and stood, shaking anxiously.

"F-Finch?" The laughing stopped.

"Very good. I hope I'm not disturbing you." He had a twisted innocence in his tone and Goku began to pace. One shivering hand was held to the phone and the other pinned to his chest as his feet marched across the pale carpet of the guest room.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?" A sigh echoed over the line.

"I don't want anything from an 'us'. What I want will come from you, love. But for now, I want to ask you something very important."

Goku was silent before responding. What was going on? This whole thing confused him. Why would someone like Finch go after him and his friends and family? He didn't want the world or revenge....... what would he get out of this?

"What's your question?" He asked calmly.

Finch could barely hold in his laughter.

"Which one of your little friends should I kill off next?" He chuckled again as a gasp escaped Goku's throat and tears pricked his ebony eyes.

"N-no......you-"

"Lets see," The man on the other line began to flip through the small book in his hand and Goku could hear the pages landing on one another.

"We have Yamcha, Tien, Roshi. WHO'S NEXT!!??" His voice was sinister as he yelled into the phone.

A sob broke away from Goku as he turned off the phone and tossed it to the floor. But the voice still rang out in his head. 'WHO'S NEXT!!??'

The Sayian pressed his hands to his ears as if to block it out, but he couldn't. He would never be able to. It was everywhere. Finch was everywhere, and he could never escape.

Goku screamed out in agony, the thoughts of his dead wife and friend spinning through his mind. As well as the death of the rest of them. He sobbed again. This time it was over, in his heart he knew it. They couldn't beat this enemy and they couldn't face him. In Goku's mind, Finch was infinite.

Vegeta burst through the door.

"Kakkarot, what the fuck's with all the screaming!? What hap-" He cut himself off as he saw the other warrior in a heap on the floor, crying with his head in his hands.

The prince gazed at him for a moment before walking over to him and bending down. Carefully he ran his hand across the pale cheek, brushing Goku's raven hair away from his breath taking eyes. The younger Sayian glanced up at him and Vegeta will never forget what he saw there. It was something that he had NEVER seen on the face of the world's hero before. Fear, sadness..........., and a complete loss of hope.

He reached out and pulled Kakkarot into his arms holding him tight. This wasn't like him...... Why was he doing this for that silly third class? He didn't know, but he just had to hold him. Had to comfort him and take that fear away, even if it was for only a moment.

"Kakkarot, calm down, everything's going to be alright." Goku looked up at him again and cried harder, grabbing his arm and squeezing it.

"N-No! You d-don't understand...... sob....... H-he's going to hurt someone else."

"Who? Finch?" Goku nodded harshly. "How do you know?" Goku pointed to the phone lying on the floor.

"I-It was him! On the p-phone. We have to protect them V-Vegeta. We h-have to........" The younger man got to his feet quickly and Vegeta stood as well, grabbing his shoulder before he was gone.

"Kakkarot, you stay here. You are still weak from that onna's passing. You can't protect anyone in this condition."

Goku pulled away and staggered on his feet.

"I have to do this." He turned to Vegeta and his determined eyes turned soft and more tears began to fall.

"You guys are the only things I have left." Vegeta was touched by the words. He had never felt such sincerity in just a sentence. He shifted and glanced at the ground, speaking quietly.

"Fine. Go get the kids and bring them back here where they'll be safe. I'll get the rest of us together and we will meet you back here, ok?" Goku nodded and Vegeta turned his back to him. But before the prince could go, Goku grabbed his arm, forcing the shorter man to look at him.

"Promise you will come back to me in one piece." Vegeta stared into those eyes and it filled him with happiness to hear such words. He closed his eyes and blushed lightly.

"I promise." With that, he stalked from the room and was gone.

Vegeta landed in front of 18 and Krillian's house. Before he came, he had called everyone and told them to meet him here. He walked up to the door and pushed it open. Inside sat 18, Piccolo, Yamcha, Tien, Chaltzu, Gohan, and Videl. His eyes searched the rest of the room.

Where was Krillian?

18 dashed up to him and there was terror painted on her face.

"I can't find Krillian and I'm not leaving until we find him."

"Well then, why didn't you look for him?" 18 opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Piccolo.

"We did. He was no where to be found." Vegeta looked back and forth between the android and Namek.

"Well what do we do then?" 18's eyes lowered to slits.

"I said I'm not leaving without my husband and I mean that." Vegeta sighed and turned back to the door in an annoyed manner.

"We'll split up and search for him. But everyone stay on guard, we don't need any more bodies piling up. Come on we have to hurry."

So, they're searching for him huh? Well, they won't get far. Finch already got him. I know it. I can smell it. I can feel it.

Damn the other! I know he is getting closer to my Goku. My love. My everything. Goku is mine, and who ever tries to take him away from me in anyway shape or form, will pay.

I'm creeping through the woods now. The night air is crisp and cool, and I can smell death hiding behind the trees. But there are no worries; it will soon hide no longer. And I will get closer to the one who is to hurt my Goku. I will take another off the list.

I see her now. 18, my new victim. Carefully I watch her as she walks upon the sticks and dead leaves, calling Krillian's name. But he won't come to her, he never will. I inch closer, hiding behind a tree only a few feet away from her, but she doesn't hear me. The plastic over my face is beginning to stink of sweat and death. The death hiding in the trees.

In my hand is a cloth. A long, crimson sheet of silk. Just long enough to wrap around her throat. She has no idea of what I will do to her. She stops......... It's time to play!

18 glanced around. Did she just hear what she thought she did? But it couldn't be. Why would there be bells in the middle of nowhere at about 9:30? Suddenly fear rose in her. What if it was Finch?

The blonde rose her arms in front of her face and stood still, trying to hear the sound again. It came, but louder, getting closer. She began to turn in the spot she stood. Where was it coming from? What was she going to do!?

Run.

At the thought, her left foot lifted from the ground and she darted farther into the darkness. Faster and faster, she ran but still she heard it. The bells, she wasn't sure if they were ringing in her head or if it was real. But then again, she didn't care anymore; she just had to get out.

Suddenly she fell. Tumbling to the ground she lay staring up at the sky. It felt like something was.........

18 looked down at her chest. There was a stick coming out above her breast, sliced through the flesh as if it were a piece of birthday cake. The women glanced at the sky again but there was a face blocking the stars.

A clown.........a mask. And a hat placed on top of the rainbow colored hair. A jester hat and at the end of each point, there was a bell.

A tear fell from her eye and into her hair that lay sprawled upon the dead ground. As the face inched closer, it made its way into the ray of her flashlight held in her trebling hand. 18 glanced into the eyes behind the black of the mask and the bloodlust in them almost seem to melt the paint right off the plastic clown face.

A shiver ran past her but she stilled as the figure moved. It was pulling something out from behind its back.

Red?

A cloth. The attacker waved it's weapon in her face. She sobbed lightly and tried to scream for help, but nothing came out. Just tears and whimpers.

Slowly the silk was slid around her slender neck and tightened. She gagged and gasped for air but nothing worked. She couldn't lift her arms and the pool of blood under her was growing bigger and bigger. Slowly the world faded away. Her breathing became shallow and she felt as if she was spinning. Spinning into nothing. Spinning into death......

Finally! I thought she was going to live forever. That was annoying. Oh well. At least I can have some more fun now.

I kneel down beside the body and reach into my pocket. I pull out a small blade and nails.

I snatch up her arm and glance at the smooth skin on her wrist. I put the blade to it and slice into the flesh. If only I could hear her scream........but I couldn't take that chance. I continue to cut and blood runs down from her open wounds and naked muscle. I grin as I then cut into her womb and rip the flesh from her cold body. I toss the skin to my right and soon it forms a pile.

When I'm finished I look at her and see beauty. Ultimate beauty. Something she never had before........Too bad it will decay soon.

I snatch up one of the slender slivers of flesh and pin it to the ground then another and another. Soon my work is done and I stand.

Someone is coming. I must go. I race through the trees and feel the wind as it bursts through the holes in my other face. Soon we will be together my love. Soon you will be safe.

I'm away now, but I made my mark. In the blood coated scraps of skin pinned to the ground, is the word FINCH. A sign of decay and love for all the world to see. And another is off the list.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 7: Hammer time**

Leaves whipped at Piccolo's face as he sprinted through the forest. With his keen hearing, he could make out a struggle. A low gasp. He quickened his pace. The scent of fresh blood flooding his senses. His legs slowed as the scent overpowered him. Black eyes caught sight of pale flesh and crimson. His heart thumped into his chest wanting to burst free. His eyes narrowed to slits as he halted in front of the dead body of his once enemy Android 18. A stick protruded from her chest, her flesh imbedded in the wood's end. His eyes wandered to her neck, a piece of red silk around her it. Her face had a blue hue to it.

The horror in her blue eyes didn't go unnoticed. Piccolo sighed heavily his black eyes moving towards the slivers of flesh on the ground. Nails held the once soft skin into the soil. After a moment of looking at the scene before him, he caught what the skin spelt out.

Finch

"Oh shit!" His eyes shot to the left of him to see flamed shaped hair. Vegeta's mouth was open in awe. He glanced over at the Namek. "I think Krillian is dead too." Chaltzu, Tien, Videl, Gohan, and Yamcha appeared behind Piccolo. The group stared in horror.

"18 . . ." They whispered in unison. Vegeta's fists tightened. His nails digging into the flesh of his palm, scarlet appearing, and draining down the side of his hand.

"Dammit!" He shouted and faced the others. "That bastard is getting too close to us. He's one step ahead of us. He's everywhere we are." He paused. "We need to all stay together. I don't want to have to save any of your asses." He spun away from them. "Go call the detective."

Gohan nodded. "Do you want me to tell my dad?"

"I'll tell him." Vegeta yelled back as he disappeared from sight.

Gohan frowned as his hand went to Videl's. "Everything is going to be alright, honey."

Goku knocked on the door of Paris' home. Goten, Trunks, Pan, Marron, and Bra had went over there earlier. A woman opened the door a smile on her aged face. "Hi, are Goten and the others here?"

The woman's voice was raspy as she spoke, "You must be Goku. I'm Paris' mother. They're in the back, do you want me to get them?" Goku nodded. "Hold on." The older looking woman disappeared into the house leaving Goku standing out in the dim light. His heart sped up as he heard a sound in the bushes to the right of him. He turned in the direction. His eyes now wide. The sound grew louder and closer, the bushes seemed to come to life. He slowly inched backwards towards the side of the house. The only sound he could hear was his own heavy breathing.

Goku yelped as there was a flash of black moving at him, his back hit against the wall. It lunged forward and with a low sound, it rubbed against his leg. His breathing hitched as he looked down.

A black cat's side ran across the orange material. His eyes closed as he tried to steady his heartbeat.

"Dad?" Black eyes slowly opened to see his youngest son Goten. A puzzled look on his face. Trunks was next to him, his left eyebrow raised.

"What's with you Goku?"

"No-Nothing." He spoke softly in denial. "We need to go to Capsule Corps, we have a serious problem." Trunks' blue eyes met Goten's black orbs; worry ridding their features. The three girls came up behind them.

"OH!" Pan squealed, "BINX!!" The young Son shouted and grabbed the cat squeezing the poor animal.

"Uh Pan . . . we need to leave." Goku watched her drop the cat to the ground. It hissed and scurried into the bushes.

Vegeta stood in the living room of Capsule Corps awaiting Goku's return. He paced across the tan carpet. The others chatted quietly on the couches. There was a flash of blue and the others stood by the front door. Goku scanned the group. "Where's 18?" Vegeta frowned.

"She's dead. We called the detectives and they're over there right now." Goku paled.

"Finch . . ." He whispered softly.

The group jumped as the phone rang. Vegeta's eyes went over to the phone but Trunks was already over to it. He lifted the plastic to his right ear. "Hello?"

"Yes, is Mr. Vegeta Briefs there?"

"Yeah, who's this?" Trunks asked as he turned towards his dad and motioned for him to come over to him.

"This is Detective Anton Rellikeht." The smooth voice answered back.

Trunks handed the phone to his father. He brought it to his ear. "This is Vegeta."

"We have found your friend Krillian's car not far from his home. We're going to search down this street to see if we find anything. The moment we do we'll notify you." There was a short pause. "How's Mr. Son?"

Vegeta glanced over to the younger Sayian. He was sitting on the carpet his back against the couch. His eyes closed, his face peaceful. The soft curves of his face lit up by the light on he ceiling. A smile came to his lips. The other Sayian looked magnificent with his mouth parted, his neck tilted backwards, and resting on the leather. His legs opened in a V shape, waiting for him. His smile turned to a smirk. "I don't know. I think he's sleeping. He was very upset earlier."

"I see . . . after we search this shack we just found I'll come over there to ask a few questions."

"Whatever." Vegeta set the phone back on the hook before the detective could reply. He made his way towards the others until he stood over Goku. He nudged the handsome Sayian's thigh with his boot. Black pools looked up at Vegeta.

He yawned, "What is it?"

"I think you should go to bed." Goku's half lidded eyes looked down.

"Yeah . . ." He pushed his hands against the ground and got to his feet. He looked over his shoulder. "Goodnight." His right hand went to his mouth as he yawned again. "Nite Geta." He whispered as he passed his Prince. Vegeta's dark eyes followed the sway of Goku's hips as he went towards the stairs; he then ascended them.

"Vegeta where are we going to sleep?" Videl asked from her position on the couch.

"Pick a room. I'm going to bed." He snorted, spun around, and went towards the stairs.

Trunks went over to Goten. "You can stay in my room. Marron and Pan can sleep in Bra's room. Gohan, Videl, you two can sleep in the first room down that hall. You four can choose any of the others."

Later that night

Goku sat up; sweat clung to his pale skin. He panted heavily as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His hands rubbed the goop out of his eyes, clearing his vision. He ran the back of his hand across his forehead wiping the thin layer of sweat off. With a deep sigh, he got to his feet shakily. He walked through the darkness and walked out the open door of his bedroom. He padded across the carpeted hall and past Vegeta's room. His cold hand went to the railing on the stairs. He descended them and was soon at the bottom.

He froze. His eyes slowly widened as he heard something outside the front door. The rustling of leaves and footsteps across the concrete walkway. He stood in place, his eyes never wavering from the door. There was a soft knock. Goku hesitated before moving towards it. His hand outstretched and met the silver doorknob, his fingers wrapping around it. He paused. 'What if- what if it's Finch?' He brought his hand back and let it rest at his side. He looked forward and to the peephole. His black eyes seeing messy blonde hair. Detective Anton Rellikeht looked around his fingers tapping on his thigh. Goku let out a held breath and he put his hand on the deadbolt and unlocked the front door. With a turn of the knob, the door was open. A forced smile came onto the detective's youthful face.

"Mr. Son. May I come in?" He asked, his emerald eyes meeting the younger looking man's black eyes.

"Uh, yeah." Goku stepped away from the door, Anton walked in. Goku shut the door behind him. Goku flicked up the light switch, the room now flooded with light. Anton sat on the couch; Goku slowly did so. "What are you doing here?"

Anton looked over at Goku. "I told Mr. Vegeta that I would be coming by. I thought he would have told you."

"No . . . he didn't."

Anton's eyes saddened. "I have bad news." Goku was silent. "As you may know your friend 18 is dead. We . . . we found her husband Krillian's body down the street from his house." Goku looked away for a moment, then his eyes met the detective's, tears filled his dark pools. He stayed silent. "There was a message, it said 'catch me if you can.' Mr. Son are you alright?" His eyebrows knitted together.

Goku nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Vegeta moaned as the sun hit his eyes. He rolled away from the light, his legs tangling in the blankets. The rays still blinded him. "Dammit." He muttered as he kicked his feet loose of the silk sheets. He slowly drug himself out of bed, he slipped on a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt. He glanced over at the mirror for a moment, pleased by what he saw. He cleared his throat, left his room, and went towards Goku's. The door to Goku's bedroom stood ajar. He rounded the door's frame and stepped inside, hoping to see unruly ebony hair. The spikes protruding from under the silky blankets. His eyes widened as he saw blankets and sheets crumpled at the bottom of the bed. 'Kakkarot never wakes before I do. Where could he be? What if . . .'He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He spun on his bare feet and sped out of the room and down the hall. He cleared the staircase by jumping over the railing; no sound was emitted as he landed. His eyes scanned the area and instantly picked up the scent of strawberries and crème . . . that was the scent of Goku. Another scent was close to it, but he could not identify the other. He followed the aroma and soon found himself in the living room, his eyes catching sight of black spikes. The prince circled the couch; words left his mouth. "Kakkarot." He spoke as he stopped in front of the other Sayian. His eyes flickered to the right seeing blonde hair. His eyes narrowed to familiar slits as he saw the space between the two or the lack of space.

"Good mornin' Geta." Goku chirped but a smile never graced his face.

The emerald eyed detective smiled at Vegeta. "Hello Mr. Vegeta."

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked coldly, his arms moving over his chest and crossing over one another.

"I did say I was coming by. I asked Goku some questions-"

Vegeta snorted, "whatever. I'm making breakfast." He pivoted and moved into the kitchen. Goku looked over at Anton his eyebrows drawn together.

"What's wrong with him?"

The young Sayian shrugged, "I donno . . . I'm gonna go ask him." He pushed himself off the couch and he made his way into the kitchen.

Vegeta was hidden behind the open door to the fridge, the cold air blowing against his tanned skin. "Vegeta?" The taller Sayian whispered. Vegeta turned, his arms held various types of food.

"What?" He growled as he walked over to the counter, he set the food down, freeing his arms of the cold. Goku shut the fridge for Vegeta.

Goku stepped closer to the Prince, his soulful eyes growing brighter with hope. "What's wrong?"

Vegeta's dull eyes met Goku's emotion filled eyes. "You."

"What? What did I do?"

Vegeta's eyes went to the ground then back to Goku's. "Nothing, that's what's wrong." Goku stood in silence. "You didn't do anything wrong and someone is trying to kill you."

"No one is trying to kill me Geta."

"Kakkarot, I'm not an idiot. I know whatever that psycho is planning has something to do with you. I can feel it. He called you. He's playing a game and you're the trophy. If he wins he gets you, but if we win . . . we get you."

The taller Sayian frowned. "He thinks it's a game?"

"He must. I think he is just toying with us. They're messing with you. I don't know why . . . they might not even have a reason. I'm so fucking confused right now."

"So am I, but I'm not being a jerk."

"I just don't trust him."

Goku sighed heavily, "You don't trust anyone."

"I trust you. I trust everyone we've known for a while. I especially don't trust those who work for the government."

"Give him a chance Geta, he's really nice. I think you'd be good friends if you give him a chance." Goku smiled at Vegeta causing the Prince's heart to flutter.

Vegeta's eyes closed, "Kakkarot." They reopened. "Krillian's dead." It was a statement not a question. Goku nodded sadly. "Four already dead."

"I know . . . Anton set up a funeral date."

Vegeta's eyes went back to slits, "Where's his partner?"

"I donno, guess he was busy . . ."

5 days later

Goku sighed heavily as he watched two coffins lowered into the same hole in the ground. His youngest son stood next to him, his head lowered, tears silently making their way down the curve of his cheek. His hand moved up and brushed them away. He then found warm comforting arms around him. His father was sobbing into his son's shoulder. Goten let his tears fall as the coffins were covered with soil. His father's muffled cries grew louder as the priest began speaking. His words went unheard by the two.

Gohan glanced over at the two, tears pricking the corner of his eyes. His arms were wrapped around Videl and Pan was between them bawling her eyes out. He released his wife. "I'm going to see how Goten and my father are doing." Videl nodded, bringing Pan towards herself and starting whispering soothing words. Gohan slowly walked over to his father and brother.

"They were good friends to all that knew them. They are now at peace-"

Gohan shut out all the others words the Priest spoke. How could the priest know? He wasn't friends with them. How could he possibly understand? He stepped next to his dad and brother. "Dad, Goten." He said softly, two sets of black eyes met his. He was pulled forward into muscular arms.

"I'm so sorry son." Goku cried, his words slurred by tears. "I'm sorry." He was held tighter.

"I know." Gohan said back. "I am sorry too." Goku released his son from his strong grip; Gohan then turned to his brother and hugged him.

"Kakkarot."

Goku looked to his right to see Vegeta dressed in a black tuxedo. One similar to the one the Son's were wearing. "Vegeta . . . I thought you weren't coming."

A blush came across Vegeta's face. "I changed my mind." The newly emerged pink went unnoticed by the taller Sayian. "Trunks and Bra are here too." Trunks stepped next to his father; he was dressed in a dark gray suit. It almost appeared to be too small. Goten smiled as he saw his best friend.

"Hey Trunks." He let go of Gohan. "Lets go put flowers on our mom's graves." Trunks nodded, he looked down at the bouquet of roses in his right hand.

Goten looked over at his father and to Gohan and Vegeta. "See you later, we'll be at Mom's grave." He said sadly.

"Don't be gone long." Goku said back as his youngest son nodded and gave a quick wave. Vegeta watched the two demi Sayians wander off.

He turned back to the distressed Sayian. "After this, no one leaves out of Capsule Corps."

Goku smiled at his Prince. "Thank you Vegeta." He whispered softly.

"Your welcome." Vegeta watched as crystals cascaded down the other Sayians cheeks, his eyes growing puffy and red again. Vegeta leaned forward and put his arms around Goku pulling him unusually close. "Don't cry Kakkarot. Everything is going to be fine. I promise it will. As long as everyone stays near, we can protect them."

"Hello, you must be Vegeta Briefs." A voice rasped. Vegeta's eyes shot over Goku's shoulders to see an unfamiliar man standing there. Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, what is it to you?"

"Uh . . . I worked at Capsule Corps with your wife." Goku moved away from Vegeta and faced the man.

"Hi . . ." He forced a smile to his pale face. "I'm Goku."

The man with brown hair grinned slyly. His hand outstretched. "My name is Jay it's a pleasure to meet you Goku." The man purred; the word pleasure coming out too seductively for Vegeta's liking. He took Goku's hand and shook it. "Mrs. Briefs had said very good things about you." Goku looked down at the ground. "I can only say how sorry I am for you Mr. Briefs it must be very hard but with Goku here to keep you company I don't know . . ."

"What are you trying to imply?" Vegeta growled.

"It just seemed you two were close." He smirked. The words seemed to go unnoticed as Goku eyed the other man.

"Do I know you?" Goku asked as he scrutinized the man again.

"No. We have never met before." The man snapped and seemed to grow nervous.

"You seem so . . . familiar . . ." Goku trailed off his eyes wandering back to the ground.

Vegeta too had a feeling that the man was familiar. "What are you doing here? Did you know Krillian or the andro-"he cleared his throat, "18?"

"Actually, I work here at the cemetery. I said I worked at Capsule Corps. I work here now. That may be why I look familiar I was working here when Mrs. Briefs was buried." Vegeta was skeptical but it was a possibility.

"What's your last name?"

"Wren . . . Jay Wren." Vegeta nodded.

Gohan was still to the side of them listening to the conversation. Videl and Pan had moved over to Gohan. The name Wren sounded familiar to him for some reason; he couldn't put a finger on where he'd heard it.

Goku glanced behind himself, a worried expression on his young face. "Goku, is that your son? You both look very alike." Goku nodded. "How old are you? You must be twenty but he looks twenty."

Goku hesitated, "I'm about 41." The brunette gasped.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope and Geta is about 54."The man looked at them both in disbelief.

"H-how? You two look so young."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "We are a race called Sayians; we age slowly. Kakkarot and I are the only full-blooded left." Vegeta then scowled. "He happens to be the strongest. But I am the Prince of all Sayians!" He smiled proudly. The sudden change in his personality causing the man to raise an eyebrow.

"Vegeta, maybe we should go look for Goten and Trunks. They've been gone for a while . . ." Vegeta directed his attention back to the younger Sayian.

"Alright."

"Sorry we have to go." Goku gave the man a small smile and started walking away from them. He stopped. "Vegeta, come on." Vegeta looked at the man again and went after Goku.

A grin appeared on the man's face. 'Goten and Trunks all alone. ALONE! Without their daddies to protect them . . .' He spun on his shoes. The grin still remaining as he strolled the opposite direction his hand slipping into his pockets.

Goten stared down at the tombstone with his mother's name imprinted in it. He dropped the red rose onto it. It fell onto the green grass. "I miss you mom and I love you. Gohan and dad does too." He let more tears continue down his face. Trunks stepped behind him.

"I miss her too." He hugged his best friend. "We should go back. It's getting late; your dad will be worried. With everything that's been happening . . ." Goten nodded.

"You're right. Come o-"

They turned to see a brown haired man standing there. "Hello boys." He said, his voice smooth and seductive.

"Um hi . . . we have to go." Goten started to move past him, followed by the lavender haired demi-Sayian. The man stood in front of him.

"You're not going anywhere." He said menacingly.

Trunks' eyebrow rose. "Yeah we are, you can't tell us what to do." He went ahead of Goten only to be jerked back.

"I said you are not leaving . . . Trunks." The demi-Sayian's eyes went wide.

Goten did the same behind him. "Who-how do you know my name?" Trunks stuttered.

"I know a lot about you two Sayians." His eyes turned towards Goten. "You. You have a good soul." The man paused. "But your light isn't that bright."

"Nice rhyme but we have to go, our parents will be worried." Goten moved forward. The grip on Trunks' arm was released as the man's eyes followed Goten.

His grin broadened. "Ah yes." He whispered, his right hand reaching back into the front pocket of his slacks. His fingers wrapped around a cold cylinder object and popped off the plastic lid. His eyes narrowed a strange glint appeared in them as they seemed to suddenly change.

"G-Goten!" Trunks' stepped towards his friend as the man stepped towards them. The man looked at the black haired as if he was a million dollars. He slowly inched closer. His hand moving from his packet, but the object was still concealed. "Lets get out of here. This guy I think he's-"

"Finch." The man said under his breath. Both demi-Sayian's hearts skipped a beat; their eyes widened, as did Finch's grin.

"Oh shit," Goten mumbled as he backed away, Trunks was doing the same. Finch's brown eyes were still glued to Goten.

Then he attacked.

With a quick unexpected shove Trunks was on the ground. Finch grasped a hold of Goten's shoulder and moved his head to the right; he jammed the needle into the young demi-Sayian's venerable neck. He yelped in surprise, and then shouted as he rose his ki. Finch fell back; he hadn't expected such strength from a teen. 'What is going on?' Finch's eyebrows drew together. Trunks rose his ki too, sending everything around them in different directions. A smile came back to Finch's face as the aura surrounding Goten faded and quickly. He groaned as everything spun in a blur of green, gray, and purple. His knees gave away and he stumbled forward, unable to keep his balance. Trunks gasped as he saw his friend fall onto the grass. His eyes threatened to close, the darkness pulling him down.

"GOTEN!! GOTEN!!" Trunks shouted as he rushed to his friend's side. He shook him again; he was still trying to rouse his friend. He didn't respond.

As low cackle came from the brunette, Trunks' hands tightened into fists. He swiftly turned only to cry out as something was pushed roughly into his neck. His knees gave away immediately after he was injected. "Yo-you bas-bast-ard . . ."He managed to choke out as black flooded his vision.

I groaned. The only thing I could recall at the time was he pain. It was like my head was split in two. At least it felt like it. I grimaced as my headache continued its onslaught. My eyes slowly cracked open, light flooding my eyes. I quickly shut them again as the pain sharpened.

"I see you're awake. Good." A familiar voice spoke behind me. It still had a seductive ring to it.

I need to get out of here! And NOW!

I moved my arm only to find it immobilized. My heart thumped faster as I tugged harder but I was held tightly. That's when I moved my legs. Oh, shit. I'm standing up. I hadn't noticed before, my eyes were still shut. I moved to the left. "Ah, ah, ah. And you were being so good." I paused as I realized something else. Finch was holding me in place. I cringed. Oh, Kami if he has me . . . I rushed forward again, but I was firmly held. "Little Goten. I am going to let you go now. Don't run too far . . . open your eyes young one." They slowly began to open, the ache at my temples slowly dissipated. Different colors now filled my vision.

"What the hell?" I said in disbelief. "Whe-where are we?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh I think you know." The voice breathed onto my ear, causing the hairs on my neck to stand on end.

I do know . . . but why? The scent of old popcorn filled my senses and a low tune played in the air. But the carnival is closed. It's been closed. How is it- I suddenly found myself able to move. The first thing I did was raise my ki but there was none I was as if it was never there. Ho-how can I fly? I stared at the man as he stepped in front of me. A sly grin plastered across his youthful face.

His lips moved but the words were barely audible. "what?"

"Run. Run now or die now."

I don't wanna die! My mind screamed. So I ran.

I ran.

I ran for my life.

I sprinted past various rides. I soon ran out of breath and strangely found myself alone. My eyes darted back and forth and saw no one. Where is he? What is going on here? I shook my heads to clear my thought . It doesn't matter, I have more important things to worry about such as: HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GET OUT OF HERE???!!!

How do I get out? I ran down another road, more colors zooming by. Then I saw it.

EXIT, THIS WAY!!

I could have cried out of pure joy. I rose my speed, maybe this day is looking up after all.

I screamed as I felt it. PAIN! All there was . . . pain. It flared through my body, sparking from my left leg. White, hot, blinding pain. The sickening CRUNCH reached my ears as I found that leg completely immobile. The air shoved my hair back as I put my hands forward, protecting my face from smacking against the asphalt. My tears spilled onto the black as a chuckle came from behind me. My elbows gave away. I tried to turn over-to stand up- to do ANYTHING!! But all I managed to do was pull myself across the asphalt, the sharp rocks making bloody trails across my hands.

What the hell hit me?

I was roughly turned over, I faced the darkened sky. A figure loomed over me. "Oh little Goten, you didn't run fast enough. I've been waiting here for a long time. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He grinned as I saw an object in his hand. A black leather handle, heavy iron.

A hammer.

I shot my eyes towards my left leg, I gasped as I saw a mass of crimson and pieces of . . . my bones. I shrieked and moved back, this time my elbows taking a beating. "Goten, you're not leaving here . . . alive. Why are you even bothering to try?"

The words left my mouth, they sounded pitiful to my own ear. "I-I don't . . . I don't wanna die!" I sniffled as he stepped closer.

"Oh . . . I'm sorry . . . don't worry it won't be that bad. You'll be seeing your friend Trunks very soon." Trunks . . . Oh no, what if he- Finch chuckled. "I always wondered what a hammer could really do to someone's flesh and bones." He spun the object in his hand, blood already glistening the flat part.

No-no!

My eyes narrowed as he knelt down next to me, the flat part of the hammer resting against my forearm. "I think we need an example." His free arm gripped mine, holding it in place.

"NO!" I shouted as he swung the hammer away from me and into the air behind himself. Then he slammed it back down.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" I screamed in utter agony as my bones snapped and tore through my muscle, flesh, and clothes. Blood squirted out as I continued to scream my throat becoming raw quickly. The pain! OH KAMI! THE PAIN!!

Finch's laugh echoed over my cries.

"Hmmm . . . "His fingers picked up shards of my bloodied bones. He examined one of them, then flicked it away. I whimpered as I held back more cries.

"pl-please . . ." I managed to gasp. "St-"

"Continue? Please continue? If you insist." He rose the hammer, blood dripping from the end. I clenched my eyes shut. Please let Trunks and my dad be safe. Let them all be safe. I cried out but new pain did not appear. Something warm and wet was pressed against my forehead. My eyes opened to see the handle. The flat part of the hammer was pressed against my forehead. I panted heavily. Maybe- maybe he'll let me live! His eyes were looking at my blood stained shirt. He brought his free hand to it and dipped it into the wound. I whimpered louder as he removed it, his fingers now drenched in my blood. He brought it to his lips. I felt bile rise in my throat as his tongue licked off the crimson. His eyes closed as if he was experiencing heaven. After his fingers were licked clean, he brought his attention back to me. "If you taste this good, I wonder how good your father will taste?"

"M-my dad? What do you . . . want with him?!"

He leaned closer to me. "Little Goten." He smirked, a very Vegeta like thing to do, but it wasn't him. He was with my dad. "What do YOU think I want?" I didn't answer. I don't want to know what he wants. Then why did I ask?

"Owe!" I yelled as he poked my chest.

"Your soul is beautiful young one. Very pure. But not as pure as the light's."

"The what?" I whispered in confusion.

"Your father. It is as if he is an angel. His soul is the brightest I have ever seen." I continued to stare at him. He sighed and eyed the hammer. "I've never killed a child before . . ."

"How about you don't start now." I said, hoping maybe he'd change his mind.

"No . . . I need to destroy, light. Destroy the light. I must. You are part of him. YOU HAVE TO DIE!!" He shouted as he rose the hammer again. My eyes grew wide as he brought it down.

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO-"

To be continued . . .


	8. Chapter 8

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 8: Loved Dead Bodies in the Closet**

They walked through the cemetery. Goku was getting a bit worried, they couldn't find the boys, and they had been looking for what seemed like hours.

The younger Sayian could feel the fear growing in his heart. He knew something was wrong.

Vegeta stopped suddenly. Goku stopped as well trying to see what he was looking at. There was someone...........laying on the ground a couple hundred yards away........

Goku squinted his eyes.

Trunks.

Vegeta flew towards him at the speed of light. The boy was knocked out cold, but still breathing. Goku could see relief in the prince's eyes as he pulled the boy close, rocking him gently.

"Is he okay?" Vegeta glanced at him and nodded. Goku looked around the area briefly.

"Where's Goten........?" His words were almost emotionless and the older Sayian gazed up from his place on the ground.

"Kakkarot, you cannot panic. Maybe he just ran off somewhere." Goku almost didn't hear his words.

"We will look for him, but first we should take Trunks home............If he wakes up, he could maybe tell us what happened." The other man looked down at him. His teeth clenched in anger, not exactly with Vegeta but Finch.........Maybe everyone. Still, he wouldn't waste time. If his son was out there, there could be a chance of saving his life. He had to find Goten.

Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, leaving a very upset Vegeta behind.

"KAKKAROT!!!!!!! YOU MORON YOU'LL GET YOURSELF KILLED!!!!" it was no use he was yelling at air. Goku scent was slowly fading from the spot where he stood and Vegeta almost felt sick with worry.

He jumped to his feet with Trunks in his arms and made his way to Capsule Corp. The whole way there all he could think about was the third class. What would he do if he was hurt? He didn't know and the thought scared him.

'I need you here Kakkarot...........you mean so much...' His thoughts were crying out, but that was something his pride would never allow him to do.

He landed in front of the large dome building. He hit the grass and darted inside.

The house was quiet; Bra must be out. Oh well, it would do the boy some good to have this silence.

The prince made his way up the stairs and flicked on the light switch at the top. Light cascaded from the darkness and looked down at his boy.

Him and his sister were all he had left. Bulma was gone and the others were disappearing quickly. And if Kakkarot was gone...........All was lost.

Vegeta pushed open the door to Trunks' bedroom.

He walked over to the unmade bed of white sheets and dark covers setting the boy down lightly. He groaned and rolled to his side. His father covered him and sat by his bedside.

Now all he could do was wait.......

Goku had been looking for hours and still there was no sign of his child, and he was exhausted. He was out in the middle of nowhere and he wasn't sure of where that nowhere was.

Slowly his lids slid over his eyes as the fatigue took him over. He plummeted from the sky and landed. Hard, on a rooftop. He tumbled down the side of he roof, then his body met the ground with a dull THUD. A groan of pain fell through his lips as he opened his eyes again to see an old building to the right of himself. It must have been some abandoned building; it didn't look familiar or occupied.

But he supposed that was a good thing, He wanted to be alone, even if it was just for a second.........and that it was.

He suddenly felt a presence behind him. He jolted to his feet and spun around. Laughter filled the air around him, holding him tight and making him shiver. A form walked from the fog of the night air.

Finch.

Goku felt his heart jump into his throat. Finch gazed at him as if he were a life secret and it chilled him to the bone.

"Where's Goten!!?? What have you done with my son!!!??" the words flew from his mouth with force but were only brushed away.

"That doesn't matter, you'll find him soon enough..... Or, maybe not..... now that I have you." Goku backed away his eyes huge. 'NO!' his mind screamed it over and over again. 'This can't be over......'

"Oh how I've waited for this........ The plan was to kill of all those little pests you call friends, but I can't wait any longer, my light........ I need you." Goku balled his fists.

"What do you want from me!!?? Why are you doing this!!???" He said the words more out of frustration then fear.

Finch smiled and got closer. Goku could do nothing as his back hit the wooden wall of the building and he was too weak to fly away. Maybe this was the end........but it would come with a fight.

Finch ran a hand across his cheek, caressing the soft skin.

"I want to make you suffer........ I want you to cry and scream out in pain because of the things I'll do to you. I want to drink of your purity and let it die within myself......I want to KILL YOU!!!" His hand came back to the smooth cheek but this time he slashed it. Goku held his wound and whimpered.

The attacker watched the pain in his eyes, unmoving.

The Sayian glared up at him before slamming a fist into his jaw. Brown hair whipped to the side but he was still.

Goku stared in disbelief.

'It did nothing..........I can't hurt him...' Suddenly the fear returned and he felt a sickness rising inside of him. 'What is he?'

This can't be happening. This can't be real. He wanted to wake up and have all this be a dream but it wouldn't happen.

Finch laughed at his attempt.

"Nice try, but you're mine now. Yes, mine! ONLY MINE!!!" He slid his fingers into Goku's silky hair, forcing him to his knees. Goku struggled but it was to no avail. He found himself powerless to do anything to protect himself.

The man reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small circular mirror. He held it to Goku's face but the Sayian turned away.

"Look at it!" he refused. Finch painfully twisted Goku's hair until he faced the mirror. "Look at you, you're so beautiful. But when I'm done with you...... you will be scraps of flesh on the floor........ You will be mine. All mine!!" He tossed the mirror to the grassy ground and it shattered into three big pieces.

He reached down, his other hand still caught in Goku's hair. His fingers grazed the sharpest of the pieces. A drop of blood emerged from an invisible wound and he grinned, picking up the shard.

Crimson was now running from his palm as he tightened his grip on the weapon.

Goku felt a tear slide down his cheek. There were so many things he left undone, so many things he hadn't said.........

His thoughts were interrupted as the glass slid over the center of his plump lips, slicing them both. He sobbed lightly as the blood made a trail down his chin and to the ground. Goku pulled back as Finch leaned down so they were the same height.

Finch moved forward and ran his tongue over the messy lips. It tasted like heaven.......... but that was something he wouldn't have. Oh well, this was better than heaven. The Sayian jerked away, spitting the warmth from his mouth in disgust; but the other man held him firmly in place.

Finch raised the glass again but suddenly he was knocked to the floor, the softness in his fingers slipped free. His eyes darted around, trying to seek out the one who dares to interrupt him. He saw nothing........but there was a sound

Bells.

He bared his teeth and growled at the mere sound as he slowly got to his feet.

"Whoever the fuck you are you're dead. This is mine! My dream! You will NOT ruin it!" A figure stepped out from the shadows and chuckled.

Finch's eyes took in what he saw. It must be the impersonator.

"You son of a bitch........you ruined enough. GO!! GET AWAY!!! HE'S MINE!!!!" The plastic face was still but Goku could tell the person beneath was smiling as he looked up from where he was on the grass. Finch jumped to his feet as the figure approached.

"No." It stated firmly. "He's mine...."

Goku was confused. Who was this person? What did Finch mean when he said he had 'ruined enough already'? It didn't really matter at this moment....He just had to get out of there.

The mystery man lunged forward and fisted his hands in Finch's hair. They fell to the ground and fought violently.

Goku sat watching. Exhaustion was filling him once more but he had to stay awake...........he had to....

He slumped against the wall and closed his eyes. There it was silent and dark. The two washed over him and he was asleep.

"Kakkarot, Kakkarot wake up!" There was a voice screaming at him and hands were on his shoulders shaking him.

"Wake up, Kami dammit!!!" His eyes fluttered open and he was relived to see Vegeta's face, tears of joy almost came to his eyes.

Vegeta smiled and hugged him, holding the younger Sayian close.

"What happened?" He asked silently Goku wasn't really sure he could answer that. Was what he saw all a dream? Was it real? He didn't know but maybe it was best to keep this to himself. It all came by in blurs of color and words; none of it making much sense.

"I can't remember..." His voice was low and trailed off. Vegeta frowned.

"Did you find Goten?" The younger Sayian was filled with realization. Tears came to his eyes but these were not happy ones. One slid from his right eye as he opened his mouth to speak.

"......No......." Vegeta looked at him for a moment then hugged him once more, rocking him like he had done with Trunks earlier. Goku broke into sobs and his body shook violently as his tears flooded over the prince's chest.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "It will be alright, we will find Goten. But you are weak you need rest." His words were soothing or maybe it was the sound of his voice. Whatever it was . Goku didn't want to let him go, but he had to

His hands left the fisted material of Vegeta shirt and he pulled himself up from the ground.

Vegeta wrapped an arm around his waist to help support him and they walked into Capsule Corp. The prince led Goku up the stairs and to his room. Goku let go of him and glanced down forcing a smile.

"Thanks. " The other man nodded and turned to leave.

"Sleep well, Kakkarot." Goku said nothing this night. He wanted to say nothing. He didn't even want to exist.

He walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The lamp on his bedside table was already on, filling the room with a dim light that was comforting to the Sayian. He wondered over to the bed, kicked off his shoes, and tossed his shirt away. He leaned over pulling back the covers but something stopped him.

He glanced at the closet. The noise came again; it was a rustling sound, but still, it was somewhat muffled.

He felt his heart racing within his chest, but still he made his way over to the door. His fingers wrapped around the silver doorknob and they quivered as he turned it.

The door swung open and he peered into the darkness. He felt breath hit his nose......

He glanced up.

The eyes of his child stared down at him. They were wide and full of a frightening feeling Goku couldn't really put his finger on.

The body of his son fell on top of his own and he yelped. Tears were now falling from his eyes.

But he pushed them aside as he sat up and glanced over Goten. Every bone in his body seemed to be broken, but he was still alive.

Goku held him, shaking. Not exactly sure of what to do.

Blood was pouring from his mashed in forehead in a mixture of tissue and crushed bone. It looked as if something had hit it.......a few times.

"Da..... Dad....... I..." His breathing was ragged and forced as he stared on. "F......Finch....... he.... he......" his words faded into nothing as his eyes closed and he died in his father's arms. Goku screamed as he rocked harshly with the broken corpse held to his chest.

Vegeta burst through the door and almost vomited at the sight before him.

Goku's son was being held tightly by the disturbed Sayian and every limb was broken and twisted in impossible directions.

Vegeta dashed over to Goku and pushed the body away from him replacing it with his own body.

Goku's mouth was full of a mixture of screams and sobs as he continued to rock harder and harder.

"H-he.........he died..... I-in my..... a-a-arms......Oh, K-kami..." He screamed again as he buried his face in Vegeta's neck.

Vegeta ran a hand through his wild ebony hair over and over again trying to calm him, but it didn't work.

They sat there for a long time before the cries subsided. Vegeta still held him tight.

There was silence then Goku spoke.

"I'm so s-sorry, Vegeta..." Vegeta pulled him away and looked into his watery eyes.

"Why are you sorry?"

"It's all my fault.......I-I did this to us.....to all of u-us..." Vegeta placed a hand on his cheek.

"No, you did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault this happened."

Goku shook his head at the prince. "Yes, it is my fault! Don't you see........He wants me, everyone else is just part of the game."

Vegeta sighed. "I know that, but it doesn't make it your fault. We can win his game, but you still have to play."

Goku stared at him with fear in his dark eyes.

"We need you Kakkarot......."

Vegeta pulled him close and their noses touched as he whispered to the younger Sayian.

"I need you..."

Goku gazed at Vegeta and he saw a secret need there, a secret want.......maybe even a secret love.......

There lips came together and they kissed passionately. And for a moment, the rest of the world and its pain disappeared..........or at least they shared it together.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 9: Hope?**

Blue eyes burst open. A sore body quickly sat up, a moan escaped his lips. Trunks rubbed his eyes, each motion done slowly. He glanced around, he was under comfortable blankets, and no one else was in the enclosed space. One word escaped his lips, "Goten . . ."

The door to his bedroom swung open, the first thing he noticed was the black flame shaped hair. "Dad . . ." He croaked weakly, his father moved over to him. The teen's body was still weak from the relaxant in his system.

"Trunks." Vegeta's head lowered as he saw sad eyes.

"Where's Goten? H-how did I get here?" The young demi-Sayian asked; his throat strained to get each word out.

Vegeta sighed heavily, he didn't want to tell his son the terrible news, but he had to. "He's gone." So, he didn't tell him straight out. He was traumatized enough.

"Gone?" It was followed by a brief silence as the information sunk in. Blue eyes filled with tears as realization hit him. "H-he's dead" he whispered in disbelief. His father nodded.

"The detectives are here and Kakkarot . . . he isn't well . . ." He trailed off. Trunks slowly put his feet over the side of the bed. Vegeta helped his son stand until he had balance. "They want to ask us some questions." Trunks followed his father, with every step his body cried out; but he ignored the pain the best he could.

They soon entered the large living room. The two detectives turned to face them as they walked in. Anton forced a smile onto his face, as did Alex. The young Sayian looked pitiful. His eyes were bloodshot and he was obviously in pain, his face contorted with every step. "Please, take a seat." Anton motioned for them to sit at the couch. They did so. He waited for them to get situated before beginning. "Good, now that you both are awake we'll begin questioning you. If you feel as if you can't continue, we understand and we'll discontinue the questions. Alright?" They nodded. "First, you both need to give us a detailed description of the man you saw." The other detective, Alex had a pen and paper in hand, ready to jot down any important information.

"He spoke to us, he was practically slobbering all over Kakkarot. He said his name was Jay Wren and that he used to work at Capsule Corp, but he then worked at the cemetery. I could have sworn I've seen him there before . . ." The detectives then looked over at the teen.

Trunks' forehead creased. "Uh . . . he had brown eyes and hair, about as tall as Goku. He talked very seductively. It was strange; at first, he was interested in both of us. But he started talking about light and weird crap like that. It was almost as if he didn't see me any more, he had this strange look in his eyes when he looked at Goten. He then, stabbed him in the neck with a syringe. He collapsed soon after that. I tried to wake him up but . . . then I was here. I don't recall anything else." Trunks' frown deepened.

Anton looked over at Alex for a moment. "This light? What was he referring to?" Alex asked.

Trunks shrugged. "I have no idea. He said something about it not being as bright . . ."

"What the hell?" Vegeta finally spoke up. His eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"I've heard this before." The Sayians looked over at the blonde detective, looking for some sort of an answer. "One of the past Victims, Heather Matthews. Back when I first got the case. This is just like what happened to her. Everyone close to her died. Her family and friends, all brutally murdered. She came to me and told me that she had been receiving strange phone calls from someone that called themselves Finch, but at the time, we didn't know she was linked to the murders in anyway. She did happen to be very close to everyone that died but we didn't make the connection at the time. She told me that the man on the phone didn't call himself anything until after a few of the murders. Five to be exact. A name showed up to describe him. Finch. I don't know why they called him this, but then he called himself that. She said the man would taunt her and say sexual things. She told us that had been going on for sometime but she was too scared to mention it, but Finch, hardly said her actual name. He called her light, or 'The Light'. She was scared so she came and spoke with me. She was a complete mental wreak. But the man had never actually attacked her or done anything. It was almost as if he didn't want us to know about her." He paused. "She left. The next day I called her to see if she was alright but we got no answer. I had told her to stay there, but she may have went to another friend's home, but all her close friends were dead. We went to her house immediately. Alex and five others were with me. Her house was- well trashed. It looked as if a hurricane had went through it. There was blood splattered on the walls . . . but no body. Nothing. There wasn't even enough blood to have killed her. All the victims had bleed to death. So, we crossed out strangulation. There was one clue that we found. Each letter of the word Finch was written on plates. Each one had a clue written on it. It wasn't in her blood, but the people that had previously died. Five clues, five victims. We followed each clue but found nothing. We were at a loss until a package was sent to the prescient. It was addressed to us but it didn't say whom it was from, but we knew. It was written in blood. Her blood. After getting it checked with the bomb squad, it turned out to be her . . . her heart." Vegeta and Trunks gasped. "Finch was written inside of the box repeatedly. We soon received other parts, but then it stopped. Finch seemed to disappear. For a month, there was nothing. No murders. Then it began again. But they seemed completely random, and they were, none of the people knew each other, they never met each other or seen each other. It was random. But he still let us know it was him. Some people went missing and no body ever turned up. But we assumed they were killed. There had been no males killed. None. Until recently. The first was Krillian. Which I thought was strange. His brain was missing . . ."

Vegeta clenched his jaw, "but what does this have to do with Kakkarot? And why the hell did Finch call her the light?"

Both the detectives shrugged. "Has he received any phone calls from Finch?" Alex asked.

"He has. And there are cuts on his lips and cheeks, but he doesn't recall how he got them, he was gone for about an hour . . ."

"You don't think-?"

Vegeta cut off the brunette. "I found him on the porch unconscious. If that bastard wanted to kill him, he could have. He's just fucking with us. I can feel it. He was in the house last night. I was there! How could he get past me? He was in Kakkarot's room!! He planted the body in there. How the fuck did he know it was his room and how did he get in??" He shouted.

"I really don't know. We have yet to figure this out. He could have slipped through a window. Or walked in the back. He may have been following him, so he would know which room he slept in. Or, because it does have his clothes and such in it." After Anton spoke this the Prince felt rather stupid for not figuring that out. He would have slapped himself if the others hadn't been there.

"Dammit, he probably did this when I went and got Kakkarot . . ."

Alex looked up from his notes, "How did you know he was there?"

Vegeta searched through his mind, not recalling how it exactly happened. "I must have heard something. I was very tired at the time. I went and got him. It took a minute or so to wake him. Then, he went into his room. I went into mine and moments later, he was screaming. H-he had Goten in his arms and he was sobbing uncontrollably, he didn't calm down. He remained that way for nearly thirty minutes, he calmed a little, and I put him to bed in my room so he wouldn't have to be by the body. I stayed awake and waited for you two." The detectives nodded.

"It's past noon." Trunks said lowly.

There was a low creaking sound. The group turned to see Goku come into the room. His shoulders slumped. He looked up and saw them. "What's going on?" He spoke softly as he stopped. His eyes met Vegeta's.

"They were just asking some questions. How are you feeling?" Trunks smiled at Goku.

"Okay, I guess. How are you Trunks?"

"Same as you."

"Mr. Son, do you recall anything from last night?" Anton asked the Sayian.

He shook his head; "I can only remember bits and pieces. I- I remember a mirror . . . and- and Finch, he was there but nothing else."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Did he do that to you?"

Goku didn't answer for a moment. "I-I don't know. I was looking for Goten then I fell . . . everything else is blurry."

"Try to remember." Alex said sternly.

Goku searched through his mind, not knowing what was real or a dream. "I don't know." He whispered.

"Let him be. Can't you tell he's in no shape to be asked these questions." Vegeta shouted as he got up and moved to the other Sayian. "Kakkarot, you don't have to answer any questions." Vegeta's eyes softened. "Alright?" Goku nodded. "Good, do you want anything for breakfast?"

"No . . . I'm not really hungry." He looked behind Vegeta and to the others, then back again.

"You can go back to bed if you'd like." Goku shook his head.

"I want to help but I don't know anything."

The group jumped as the front door opened. A man and a woman walked in clad in black suits. Detective Rellikeht sighed in defeat as he saw them. "Dammit." He mumbled. Vegeta looked at the new people then back to the blonde, his eyebrows raised.

They held out badges. The male spoke. "We are from the FBI. This" He looked over to the female. "Is Agent Reilly, and I am Agent Tyler." His cold blue eyes met Anton's. "Detective Rellikeht and Meton, you two are officially off this case, it does not concern you now. You both are to tell my men outside all the information you two have acquired." Anton and Alex moved towards the door. They both looked back and said 'bye' in unison. Then they were gone. Goku stared at the man and woman in confusion. "You must be Son Goku and Vegeta Briefs. My men will be up stairs to search in a moment. You three are not to leave the premises unless told to do so." Vegeta growled in the back of his throat as the man reached up and grasped Goku's chin and roughly turned it to the side, inspecting the wounds for a moment. "I want you to get these cleaned up." Goku wrenched his jaw free and rubbed it for a moment.

He nodded and moved towards the stairs, only to find the others following him, minus Trunks. "Um . . ."

"You can not be by yourself. Mr. Son, it isn't safe." The dirty blonde haired man spoke.

"Do all of you have to follow me?" He emphasized 'all'.

The female agent moved away from them and took a seat next to Trunks on the couch.

The three males went up stairs and to the bathroom. Vegeta and Agent Tyler stood outside of the bathroom as Goku went in and closed the door behind himself. He flicked on the light switch, but nothing happened. He tried again, but the room remained dark. He turned the doorknob but it didn't budge. "Vegeta, the door won't open." His voice was half muffled.

"What?" Vegeta answered back.

"The door, it won't open." He said louder.

The doorknob turned but didn't open. Vegeta would have blasted down the door, but Agent Tyler was right there so he decided against it. "Damn, it's jammed. This has happened before; I knew I should have told Bulma to fix it . . . Hold on Kakkarot, we'll get you out of there, wash your face while you're in there."

" . . .Can't . . . see anything . . ." Vegeta heard. 'There was nothing wrong with the light before this.' Vegeta thought as he turned the knob again. He pushed on it.

"Stand back Mr. Briefs."

Goku's eyes searched the room; there was light. Something seemed to be glowing. He moved towards it. It was the mirror. There was something written on it.

'GOKU, GOKU, GOKU. You taste like heaven, next time; I'll cut deeper.

L

O

V

E

F

I

N

C

H'

His eyes widened, then it all came back. He fell to his knees as the memories flashed through his mind. He whimpered as he felt the glass slice across his lips again and something rough and wet running across them. His whole body shuddered, but the memory faded as Finch disappeared.

The door flew open behind him Vegeta and Agent Tyler rushed in. Goku had tears streaked down his youthful face. Their eyes went to the glowing letters. "Oh shit." Vegeta said as he went to his knees next to Goku.

The younger Sayian looked over at Vegeta, he threw his arms around the Prince. "Oh Kami Vegeta I remember. I remember everything!!!" He sobbed into Vegeta's shoulder.

"Shhh, Calm down." He rubbed Goku's back, trying to soothe him.

Agent Tyler frowned at the two then went back to the words. "What does it mean by you taste like heaven?"

"Shut the fuck up! Leave him alone. Look at him. He needs rest."

"No, he needs to tell us what this means, it could be a clue!" Vegeta stood up, his fist ready to pound the Agent into the ground.

"H-he, he did this to me. He cut my face with glass." Goku spoke weakly from the ground. "T-then, he-" He began to sob again. Vegeta went to his side immediately and began to rub his back. The taller Sayian felt safer. "He licked the blood fr-from my lips"

Vegeta's lip rose in disgust, "I'm going to kill that bastard."

The Agent spoke. "He licked your lips . . . -you need to come with me, there could still be traces of his saliva on you. This-this is- this could solve the case!" At this, Goku was to his feet, Vegeta was too. The three males hurried down the stairs and out the front door to the group of FBI agents.

Trunks and Agent Reilly shortly followed. "Agent Tyler." The red haired woman spoke. They didn't stop until they finally got to a van.

Agent Tyler spoke to one of the men. "I want you to swab this area, it may have Finch's saliva still on it." The man with pink colored hair nodded and directed Goku with him and out of Vegeta's sight. He grew nervous. "Don't worry, he's fine. I trust all of my men with my life."

"Yeah, but I don't trust them with Kakkarot's." Vegeta crossed his arms.

"That's understandable." He looked down upon the Sayian, his eyes narrowing. "You're very protective of him, are you two a couple?"

Vegeta's cheeks flushed pink. "N-no." He wasn't lying; they weren't a couple, to Vegeta's dismay.

The man grinned. "You may not be a couple but I can see it when you look at each other, especially when you look at him." Vegeta's eyes turned to slits as he tried to ignore the man's smooth voice. "I say you should go for him, he needs you right now." At this, Vegeta's eyes softened yet again. Trunks and Agent Reilly stepped next to them.

"What's going on?" They both asked.

"We've got a clue that may help us find out who Finch is."

"Really!!" Trunks' eyes filled with hope.

"Yes." The Agent answered bluntly.

Goku appeared with the pink haired man. "We got a sample, it matches a man that usta work at Capsule Corp, and now, coincidently he works at the West City Cemetery. He matches the description perfectly. Do you want me to send some Agents to arrest him?"

"Yes, bring Mr. Son, Mr. Briefs and Trunks with you to the station to identify the man, I need to go to the cemetery and ask a few questions."

Goku spoke to Vegeta, "I want to stay here. I- I don't want to see him, ever again."

Agent Tyler nodded. "If you wish. There will be an Agent in a vehicle on the other side of the street. If anything happens, which it shouldn't, call this number." He handed Goku a card with a phone number written on it. "We'll wait until he's brought in. Then we'll leave, we can't take the chances that he may not be home." He smiled at the Sayian for a moment then looked back at Vegeta. "This is the guy we've been looking for, for three years. We've finally got him." There was silence as they waited for the pink haired man to tell them what happened.

Goku yawned. "I'm tired, I'm gonna go back to bed."

"Kakkarot, you've only been awake for two hours."

"I know; but I'm exhausted."

"Alright then, come on." Vegeta looked over at Agent Tyler who nodded an 'okay.' Trunks stayed outside as Goku and Vegeta went into Capsule Corp. They lazily went up the stairs and into Vegeta's room. Goku immediately tugged his shirt off and he let himself collapse onto the bed. Vegeta watched the other Sayian as he did that. He moved over to the bed and pulled the blankets over Goku. Half open eyes looked up at him.

"Vegeta . . ." Goku softly spoke, even his voice seemed tired.

"Yes?"

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" Vegeta looked confused for a moment.

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't? . . . .Why do you ask?"

There was silence, and then Goku spoke again. "Finch said I was beautiful. And that I- belonged to him."

"No! That's not true. You belong to whom ever you want to." Vegeta ran his fingers through Goku's ebony hair.

"Can I belong to you?"

"If you want."

"I want to."

"Alright then Kakkarot. You belong to me." Vegeta mentally danced. He had waited for this moment for so long but he felt something was wrong. "I hope you don't think I'm taking advantage of you."

Goku's head cocked to the right. "Why would I think that?" Vegeta shrugged.

"I just want you to feel safe."

"I only feel safe around you." His hand snaked up and around the back of Vegeta's neck. He pulled him close and into a hug. "I feel safe now that they've found Finch!"

Vegeta watched as tears caught in Goku's thick eyelashes. They were tears of happiness, not pain. "Oh, I love you Vegeta!" He cried. At his words, Vegeta leaned down and pressed his lips to Goku's, the taste of copper still on the younger Sayian, but a sweeter one drowned it out. Vegeta's knees gave away as he kissed Goku. Finch was right; he did taste like heaven.

There was a knock on the door. Vegeta pulled away quickly and straightened himself. Goku smiled at him. "Don't be gone long."

"I won't" He fixed the blankets.

"Mr. Briefs? Mr. Son are you two in there?"

"Yes, hold on." He turned back to Goku. "I'll be right back as soon as I can. Sleep well." He kissed Goku's forehead and left the room shutting the door behind himself.

The door shut behind Vegeta soundlessly. "Ah, Mr. Briefs, we got him." Vegeta's face lit up.

"Good, lets get the bastard!" He went with the pink haired man and they left for the station with Trunks and Agent Reilly.

To be continued . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 10: Bloody Bleachers**

Vegeta strolled into the crowed police office. Phones were ringing off the hook, hand cuffs were placed on nearly half the room's population, and words stirred about all of them like some curse of speech.

The prince walked on as he heard the door close behind him and the younger pink-haired man stepped before him.

"Um.... This way, sir..." His meek voice barely reached him as his bright green eyes burned into the floor.

Trunks joined his father as they both wandered behind door after door. With each step, things became more silent.

Finally, the group reach a room with bars along its right side and tiny windows to the high left. The morning sun blessed the room with only a few rays of its golden splendor. So, still it was quite cold.

Vegeta stopped after the man in front of him did so.

"You two wait here. I have to find which cell he's in.......um...yeah, I'll be right back."

"You'd better."

His eyes were large for a moment at the Sayian's emotionless comment, but soon he scurried away down the long hall.

Vegeta looked upon all of the creatures dwelling in the over grown cages. Yes, there were people of all kinds, but there was no sign of Finch.

"Maybe he's farther down." Trunks said to his father as if he was reading his thoughts. He nodded in response, but something inside was pulling at him, telling him maybe that wasn't the right answer.

He shook off the feeling and moved on to something else. Like what he was going to do to that bastard when he saw him.

Vegeta's fists clenched at the very thought of all the things that monster had done.

How he wanted to make him cry, make him suffer as he has done to Kakkarot, to their friends, to their family.

So many feelings burned inside of him. Anger, hate, sorrow, frustration............jealousy?

"Um.... He's this way, sir."

Vegeta glanced down to see that familiar, frightened face. His bare, long index finger pointed down the line and the two Sayians followed its direction without haste.

They were stopped in front of a cell, just like all the others, but it held only one man. His brown hair hanging before his tear tainted eyes, his long arms wrapping around his body for comfort, clinging to his tattered cloths.

"Hey, Wren, they're here." Stated the guard at the cage's side.

Suddenly the man lifted his messy head and his blue eyes were staring at Vegeta, full of need.

He throws himself at the bars and grasped them as he fell to his knees. The prince gazed down at him blankly as the poor soul began to beg.

"P-please, don't d-do this to m-me! I d-don't k-know you! I-I have nothing! What do you want from me!?" Vegeta bit his lip and looked away.

Even with a changed appearance, this couldn't be him. His eyes....they didn't hold that fire, that bizarre glow of both hate and love.

They had failed.

Trunks let out a sob and shuttered as he yelled out. "Fuck! It's not him!" Frustrated, he marched from the long hall and most likely from the building as well.

The pink haired man looked at Vegeta confused.

"What?"

Vegeta growled at him.

"You heard the boy, that's not him." He almost raised his voice to keep from crying himself. He followed his son's tracks from the room and came face to face with Agent Reiley, who had followed them in her own car and was waiting for the bunch in the lobby. But the look in his eyes told her there was no good news to be found and she lowered her head and let the prince pass without a word.

They had left the station with no hopes, no smiles, and no Finch.

Agent Tyler walked past grave after grave, both fresh and old, in what seemed to be an endless stroll, but relief came to his tired feet as he caught sight a small house near the outskirts of the graveyard.

He wandered up the steps and rang the door bell, then waiting expectantly.

A woman came to the door, her face worn but the sands of time and her hair colored by age in gray and white.

No doubt, she was the queen of this barren land.

"May I help you?" Her voice was quite as she held her chest and the door before her.

"Yes. My name is Agent Tyler. I wanted to ask you a few things about an man you employed a while back, Jay Wren." She nodded and a small smile found her thin lips.

"Ah, yes. Please, would you come in?" He nodded and opened stepped into the doorway. She then closed the door and turned her back to him, walking into the next room.

He followed.

The old woman settled herself in a dull colored arm chair and beckoned him to sit on the matching couch opposite of her.

Once settled, he pulled a pen and pad of paper from his coat pocket.

"From the records, Mr. Wren has been working here for about five years. In the past month or so, have you noticed anything odd in his behavior?"

She blinked and sighed gently.

"No, I have not. I think this who thing strange actually. Jay has never done anything close to trouble the whole time he's been here, and there is nothing on his record."

The agent shifted.

"I know, but sometimes things like this happen, just when you think you know a person."

With a nod she moved on.

"Well.....I suppose there was something out of the ordinary.....but it wasn't his behavior."

"Go on."

"About a week ago, he was attacked. He said he never saw the mans face but only that he was injured badly. He was rushed to the hospital and missed work for three days, also for the first time ever."

Agent Tyler shifted again and adjusted the pen in his hand, jotting down what she had said.

He was about to ask another question before his cell phone rang. He pulled it from his pocket and flipped it open.

"Excuse me, mam."

He stood and moved to the corner of the room as he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, we just left the station........it wasn't him."

The words hit him harshly and he felt frustration rise in him.

"What do you mean it wasn't him!? Of course it was! It HAD to be......."

"Well, it wasn't. I'm gonna follow them home to make sure they get there alright, but after I'll meet you back at the station."

"Right."

He closed his phone and looked at the woman behind him, her eyes were full of concern and curiosity.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing." His hand slid down his face as he stuffed the cell phone away.

"Wren isn't the one we're looking for, he will be released soon. Thank you for your time." He was out of the house in a matter of seconds and on the way back to his car.

The only thing going through his mind was anger and regret.

Trunks climbed out of the passenger seat and his feet hit the pavement of the sidewalk with a thud.

This was horrible. He couldn't believe it was the wrong person............It did look like the person who had attacked them, but it wasn't the same person, it just wasn't.

Mostly the young demi-Sayian was furious with himself. He should have been there to protect Goten; he should have saved him. But on the other hand he was furious with the monster who took Goten because it could have been him instead.

Another tear spilled from his swelled eye. Maybe a walk would do him some good.........Yes, a walk.

He stood quickly and shoved his hands in his pockets, stalking down the street. Vegeta stood from the car as well and glanced at his son.

"Where are you going?"

"For a walk."

"Trunks, you need to stay-"

"Fuck you."

Vegeta flinched at his words, ready to go after him, to smack him, to make him say he was sorry and that he would come back, but something inside stopped him.

With a sigh the prince closed the car door and walked into the house, tears of his own hitting the pavement.

The wind was getting cold as the sun began to set, but he didn't care, he just wanted to keep walking, to keep going. And maybe if he walked far enough, the pain inside him would cease, and maybe if the rest of him was numb and tired, his mind would be too.

His feet had brought him too Orange Star High, the place where Goten and Trunks had spent many good times as well as bad.

For a moment to boy stopped and stared into the glass doors.

He could remember Goten walking through them, on a sunny morning. His face aglow with smiles and nice words.

Trunks missed it so much.

A sob worked up his throat and he lifted his hand to cradle it.

Why him? Why Goten? He was so sweet and gentle and caring. What did he ever do? Why did he have to go and leave so much behind, it didn't make sense.

Trunks was pulled from his thoughts as something caught his eye.

There was a figure. A person standing in behind the see through doors, engulfed in shadows.

But it wasn't just any person; it was Goten.

Trunks shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be......Goten was dead....right? Well, he never did actually see a body..........what if he was alive? What if it was Goten? What if he was waiting him?

Without a second thought, Trunks darted to the doors and pushed.

They were locked. A sigh of anger erupted from him and his fist slammed through the annoying barrier. He stepped through the shards of glass and into the desolate hallway.

The dark was overpowering.

Trunks looked from side to side a few times before spotting the figure again, this time turning a corner. He chased after it quickly.

"Goten?"

The word echo through the empty space. But there was no answer.

He spotted his love again, this time, going into the gym at the end of the hall. He followed without haste and soon was in the same room, but it was darker than the others and only a stand of the setting sun shown through the shadows.

Something moved, something behind the bleachers.

Trunks ascended the stairs from the deck and crawled under the open seats. On his hands and knees, he kept moving.

Suddenly, his hand found another.

"Goten!" He pulled on the chilled wrist and lifted the form to his chest, holding it softly as he cried to his love.

"God, I can't believe it! I'm sooo happy your ok.........I was so scared......I thought I would never see you again........I love you so much."

The demi-Sayian pressed his lips to the other's. A stench rose inside his nose and an awful taste in his mouth, he pulled way as the lights came on.

And what a sight he saw.

Maggots pouring from a rotted corpse and decaying skin pealing from the things very lips. Dark, lifeless eyes staring into his own from a crushed cranium.

He dropped the one he once had called Goten and let out a shriek of surprise.

Another voice joined him.

A voice.......laughing. Then there was the sound of.....

Bells.

Trunks slid back from the rotting body and another sob fell from his lips.

"Pretty funny, don't you think?" The voice was familiar just slightly, but as well it was altered and frightening. The boy turned his head and glanced beyond the planks of old wood.

There was no person, but only a word written on the white wall. A word written in clotted, dead blood.

FINCH.

"But I think this is even funnier." There was another sound, a switch maybe.

Suddenly, the bleachers began to close in on him.

No! He couldn't let this be the end, he didn't want to die...........Or maybe he did........

Soon his arms were meeting his sides harshly and his head was crying tears of red from his ears and mouth.

Trunks died listening to the sound of laughter, crying as his arms reached out to the only one he ever really loved.

Well, I thought it was funny.......I wonder why he didn't. Oh, well. I turned from the mess in front of me and walked from the back entrance. It was dark out now and the stars were glowing above.

What a beautiful night to die, well not me of course.

So, I suppose it's really a beautiful night to kill.

I stop my dazing and pull my crumpled list from my pocket.

I put a crimson line through the boy's name and watch the ink bleed into the yellow sheet. At that moment I'm happy it won't be the last time I see that happen.

To Be continued....


	11. Chapter 11

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 11: Morph**

The Prince of Sayians paced. His teeth gritted together tightly as he walked in the living room waiting patiently for his estranged son. He had not shown up yet and Vegeta couldn't fight the feeling of dread that rose in his stomach.

He frowned.

But thankfully Goku had been safe and asleep when he came back. He had been up and about. Well, as much as he could be. He was very broken up about that man not being Finch.

It was him. Everything about him was that psycho! But the eyes . . . they didn't hold that need that always seemed to drench his glazed over eyes.

The house was eerily silent. Goku had gone to bed. It's past midnight and Vegeta's son had not shown up. He cursed at himself, trying to figure out why he didn't do anything else. But if his son wanted to go . . . he would let him. His frown deepened.

Exhaustion would soon take him over if he didn't get some rest. Either way, he would get it. He moved over to the couch and collapsed atop of it. His dark pools slowly drifted shut and he welcomed the peaceful darkness.

He was abruptly awakened at 5:12. With a frown he grabbed up the phone and brought it to his awaiting ear.

"What?"

"Mr. Briefs, I have bad news." Vegeta stayed silent, because he already knew. "Your son was found dead at Orange star high school. The body of Son Goten was found there too . . ." Agent Tyler's voice trailed off for a moment.

Vegeta scowled and held back his threatening tears. "Dammit . . . wait . . . did you say Goten's body? What was it doing there?"

There was a dismaying silence on the other end but a familiar voice soon spoke. "I don't know, sir."

Something else that didn't make sense was added to the lengthening list.

Both males said their quick good-byes and he hung up the phone. Something still plagued his mind as he sat there on the couch.

There was a knock on the wooden front door of Gohan's home. Yamcha quickly got up from the couch and answered it. He smiled but it shifted down as he saw familiar upswept hair. "Oh it's you . . ."

The bandit only received a glare. "Where's my daughter?" His hands were dangling at his side; not the usual crossed arms.

"Upstairs." Vegeta nodded, his eyes glancing around the room. He seemed distracted by something and his eyes were oddly glazed over. "Is something wrong? And where's Goku?"

"Nothing's wrong . . . Goku . . . is still sleeping at home." He seemed to enjoy saying the name. Yamcha pressed his lips together. Maybe all this stuff was going to his head.

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!" Vegeta casually brushed aside the accusation and walked past him. His eyes caught sight of short black hair, Pan. A smile came to his lips.

"Pan, do you think you can get Bra?" The girl smiled and nodded, quickly scurrying out of sight.

A new voice met Vegeta's ears. ". . . have . . . been holding . . .?" He still stared after the girl for a moment and snapped back into reality as he felt a strange warmth to the right of himself. He turned and faced kind eyes.

"I've been doing well. And you?"

Gohan's eyebrow drew together. Something about Vegeta didn't seem . . . right. "Uh . . . fine . . . is my dad here?"

"No, he isn't. I left him at home with Trunks."

Gohan nodded and slowly spoke. "It wasn't Finch . . ." Ice drenched his words as he said Finch.

Vegeta's eyes seemed to brighten up. "No, it wasn't . . . do you mind if I take Pan with Bra and I to our home. I know Goku and Trunks will be happy to see them." Gohan hesitated before answering. He studied the older Sayian. Something was definitely wrong with him. He never calls Goku . . . Goku! "They need to get their minds . . . unjumbled."

"Um . . . sure, if they want to. Tell my dad I said hi."

"Oh I will . . ." A smile came to his lips that chilled Gohan to the bone.

The two demi-Sayians raced down the hall. "Hey dad!" Bra shouted as she saw him. Pan was next to her smiling.

"Hello. Do you and Pan want to go with me back home."

Both the girls nodded. "Yeah that would be fun!"

Vegeta smirked. "Alright. Lets go."

Gohan stood in the door way still letting everything sink in. He had seen an odd glimmer of something in Vegeta's eyes that he had never seen before. A spark of something . . . crazy. He had a bad feeling and he couldn't rid his stomach of it. He spun and moved past Yamcha.

"What's wrong?"

"Something isn't right." He answered as he picked up the phone and dialed in Capsule Corps number.

"What?" A very familiar deep voice said with a little too much anger behind it.

"V-Vegeta?" Gohan said in disbelief, but he can't fly that fast! "Is Pan and Bra there?"

"Hell no! Why would they be here?"

"Were you just here a few minutes ago?"

"No! What's with all the questions? Did you decide to play detective?"

"You were here a second ago!"

"No I wasn't I was here all fucking day!"

"Then who just left with Pan and Bra? He looked exactly like you!"

Vegeta was silent for a moment. "Oh . . . Kami . . ." It all started to sink in. "Kakkarot and I will be over there in a second!" And with that the phone went dead.

A cruel smile came to my face as I heard the young girls chatter about some boy at school. If only they knew how cruel I can be . . . I think that I'll show them . . . yes . . . show them . . .

"Hey dad? Where are we going? This isn't the way home." The blue haired girl spoke. She looked an awful lot like her mother. Blue eyes blue hair. Yes, I do recall taking her life from her- NO! I ripped it from her like I ripped her skin from her body!

Should I tell them? No . . .

"I know that. But, It's a surprise where we're going."

"Then why did you lie to my dad?" I cringed as I heard the other female's voice.

"It's because I didn't want him to know where we're going." I paused in front of a house that I had picked out especially for this. A very Special house. Yes . . . so special . . .

"Here we are." The looks on their faces were priceless.

"Why are we here? This place is sick looking?" I frowned and my eye twitched as I turned and faced them- their light . . . was not bright. Not bright at all. They're expendable . . .

I guess I will have to help them . . .

"Come on girls, lets go inside." They groaned and followed me reluctantly, up a huge flight of stairs and into the house.

We walked into the old abandoned building. The same one where I had tasted Goku. The same one- where that . . . THAT BASTARD showed up and ruined fucking EVERYTHING! My fists tightened, quickly drawing blood.

blood . . .

Blood . . .

BLOOD . . .

"Dad? Are you okay?"

I glanced over at her deep blue eyes. Like the ocean . . . the ocean is watery . . . like blood . . . like HER BLOOD!

I blinked a few times- ridding me of those . . . thoughts . . . I don't need them now- NOT YET!

"This way." I heard their footsteps stop.

"D-Dad . . . you're hair is changing colors . . ." I grabbed some of my hair and jerked it out- taking a chunk of skin with it. Their eyes went wide. With fear.

I glanced over the golden hair and let it fall to the floor. Just like their bodies will fall at my feet . . . their blood pooling their bodies . . .

"Oh my . . ." The black haired female turned to the blue haired one. "RUN!" She suddenly shouted but I wasted no time. They were not faster than me!

NO ONE IS! AND NO ONE, NO ONE TRIES TO ESCAPE ME!

I raced after them, catching my hand in aqua and jerking back, sending her frail body into the nearest wall sending her into a deep sleep.

My eyes followed the other one as I easily caught up with her. The door swung open and I grasped onto her pink jacket. She slid out of it and fell. She plummeted down the wooden staircase, her flesh slamming into each piece of wood, successfully crushing her bones with an almost sickening CRUNCH. I could stand it of course.

Jagged white appeared at her arms, the pearly bone sticking out. With a final wet THUD she hit the concrete, her body rolled for a second and halted. Her sharp scream still echoing into the distance.

I took a step down each step; the crimson that was splattered across the wood was now on the bottom of my shoe.

She didn't move, much to my dismay. DAMMIT! With my gold toed boot I flipped her over onto her back. Her face now mangled and cracked, blood soaked her clothing and various bones poked through her shirt, mainly her ribs that one protected that powerful muscle that was probably torn through. My fists tightened, as did my jaw.

She's fucking dead. SHE'S DEAD! And I- I didn't even kill her! My eyes twitched as I brought my foot up.

This is not turning out like it should have. This was supposed to be easy! So simple . . . but it's anything but that!!

With that thought, I brought my foot upon her head- sending coagulating blood across the concrete, chunks of skull and brain followed it, as did her blood soaked hair. Wasted blood . . . wasted life . . . WASTED TIME!

I spun around, my eyes locked on the open door.

She won't get away. SHE WON'T!

I flew up the stairs.

SHE WILL DIE!

SHE WILL SUFFER!

SHE WILL-

I leaned down and pulled her into my arms, carrying her into a room in the back. I placed her on the metal table and strapped her arms in. That smile coming back to my face- well . . . I wouldn't say my face. But the one they saw me as. I heard a low groan as I turned away, fixing my equipment.

"D-Dad?" She whispered weakly and tried to sit up.

"Don't try sitting up. It's futile. You cannot escape."

"Who are you?"

"Oh you know . . ." I didn't have to see her to know that her face turned ghastly white. I then slowly faced her. A scalpel held loosely between my fingers.

"Wh-what are you doing with that?"

I sighed. What the hell is with all these stupid questions? "What the hell does it look like?" She didn't answer. Do have to explain everything? Damn idiots . . . "I'm going to cut you open and take out your organs!"

She gasped again as if she didn't know.

Pathetic.

I moved next to her so I was towering over her. I brought my hand down and pushed her shirt up a bit, so her stomach was showing. For such a spoiled brat she had a nicely toned stomach. I placed the cold blade on her tanned skin. The skin shuddered under it and I pressed down, the blade slipped through the epithelial layer like butter. Soon blood bubbled over the side of the blade, causing my stomach to lurch with need- but I held it back. I need to . . . I need . . .

I stopped all movements ands waited for it to pass. It reluctantly did so. Then I continued. Digging the blade deep within her shivering flesh.

She sobbed loudly as I continued . . . her tears falling from liquid blues . . . just like her mother's had.

I carved a half circle in her belly. Blood poured from the deep wound and onto the awaiting floor. Leaving droplets of red. So red . . .

I opened the fold of skin- her organs visible to my black eyes. They went over each one- contemplating which ones I should remove.

But one caught my eye. Her liver. I grinned at her and brushed my bloody finger across her cheek. "I think someone is hungry . . ." I whispered lowly. No . . . not her . . . someone else . . . the light . . . oh he is not going to enjoy this.

And neither will she.

I let the blade sink into the connective tissue. Breaking through everything that held it in place- which wasn't much. Her screams grew louder as the organ finally came loose and I bought it into my hands. Gently pressing my white gloved fingertips into the semi-hard organ. So beautiful . . . her life dripping from the ends and to the floor . . .

I grabbed for a plastic bag and placed the organ inside. Zipping it tightly.

I looked back to her pale face, her oh so blue eyes threatening to roll back.

No . . . not yet . . .

I moved swiftly and removed another- her stomach . . . the rather large organ was removed with a pull of the blade- the acids spilling into her insides- her shrieks causing my insides to quake.

I placed her stomach into another bag- keeping it separate from the others, not wanting the acid to melt her liver.

Then went another- and another . . . until the area was cleared out . . . her screams had long sense died out. Just as she had. Now only her body cavity remained- and it was completely empty. Nothing remained but blood, acid and what remained of the organs.

Each one was placed in a labeled bag and set inside my briefcase. Oh this will be so wonderful . . . Yes . . .

I placed the skin back in place, removed the heavy restraints and I picked up her frail and icy body.

It didn't take long before I arrived at my destination.

Capsule Corps.

I glanced around the surroundings to see no one was there . . . good . . . yes . . . perfect . . . oh so perfect . . .

Once I got inside I placed Pan and Bra in the tub . . . filling it half way with water. The clear liquid instantly turned the color that I craved. Red . . .

Steam filled the bathroom as I exited it and went back into the kitchen- preparing a very special meal.

It wasn't long before I placed the organs into the oven and quickly cooked them. Making sure they tasted delicious with the sauce that I made.

I fixed the table up, red napkins folded around a fork and a knife. Two cups of wine sat on both sides and plates of steaming food were next to it. I stood in silence as I waited . . . waited . . . and waited . . . for far too long.

Then in the distance I saw it.

Light . . .

I grinned, I knew he would come. But he is with another . . . his son . . . the one that remains alive . . . Gohan . . . he won't for long . . .

The door opened and the two came into sight. "Jeez Vegeta, you got here fast . . ." The younger male said and eyed the food. "Uh . . . I'll go if you want me to, you seem to have everything under control . . ."

"Yes, I do have everything under control. Kakkarot . . . take a seat . . ." A warm smile came to his face and there was something else there . . .

Love . . .?

I watched as he sat down and looked at the plate for a moment. "What is this?"

Gohan looked over at me. "I'm going to go." I shrugged and he left the dome building.

Perfect . . .

Just the light and I . . .

"Oh, just something special I cooked up just for you . . ."

His eyes pierced mine. "Are you feeling ohkay? You seem . . . different today . . ."

I took a seat next to him and sipped my sweet tasting wine. Looking over it I smirked. "I've never felt better. Eat." I instructed and he hesitantly did so. He took a bite of a piece of meat and his face scrunched up but he swallowed the meat. I did the same across from him, yet it tasted wonderful to me.

I chuckled silently as he gagged, reached for his drink and drank a bit only to spit it out across the white tablecloth.

"What's wrong Kakkarot? Don't like my cooking?"

"T-this is blood!" He shouted in disbelief- his eyes going wide as he looked at me. "You! You're not Vegeta!" He stood up- fear in his eyes. Oh, it looked so beautiful . . . so . . . so . . . beautiful . . .

To be continued . . .


	12. Chapter 12

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 12: Burn baby, BURN!**

Yes, beautiful was the only word, the only thought I could come up with to place upon him.....him my light, mine! And now, I would have him.

NO!!!

Not now, no, not now......but I want a taste. Could I have a taste? One, just one!!??

I see him looking at me with those eyes........so dark but at the same time brighter than anything I've ever seen.....or wanted.....or needed....

He backs away from me and I see a tear tumble down his pale cheek.

I can smell the emotions running through him....the emotions in his veins, in his blood. The blood that will be mine.....my blood.....MY LIGHT!!!

I almost lunge for him, but something stops me. No! Someone stops me.

Vegeta.

"I'm sorry, Goku, I must go." I turn and look in the direction the darker one's ki is coming from.

"But, I will be back soon enough."

I leave him there, crying, vomiting, dying inside....inside...he was bleeding.

Vegeta rushed into the building as fast as he could. Each step seemed to take to long and each breath never came soon enough to give him the very strength and life that kept is legs pumping.

The prince's white boots slid harshly with the floor as he swung into the doorway of the kitchen. His fingers held him up on the frame as he hung his head taking long, deep breaths.

Finally, he looked up and his heart jumped in worry at what he saw.

Kakkarot was shoved into a corner, curled into a wad of human flesh surrounded by a mote of digested food and bitter tears.

He was shaking as he held himself tightly.

Vegeta made his way over to him quickly, throwing his arms around him in a secure hug. The third class glanced up at him and once again, his beautiful black eyes were drowned out in terror.

"Kakkarot, what happened?" There was silence. No sobs, no chattering teeth. Nothing.

Goku pushed the older Sayian away, making him slam into the opposite wall.

He then pushed himself up and stood staring on quaking legs.

"Y-you.......it was you, V-Vegeta..........you're the one w-who's doing this....you're the one who h-hurt me!!"

Vegeta stared at him perplexed.

Was his love finally loosing his mind?

The prince stood, never taking his eyes off his love.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was with your so-"

"NO, NO, NO!!! Y-YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A...A F-FUCKING LIAR!!!!"

For what seemed like an eon, the two Sayians looked at each other. Each with surprise. Each with betrayal. Each with confusion.

Vegeta blinked slowly.

"Kakkarot, Finch must've duplicated me somehow. Do you even remember why we went to your son's house in the first place!?" He was almost yelling at him now. How could he be acting so foolish!!??

".........but it was you.......the eyes.......they were just as dark.......and his mouth......." Goku shivered at his own thoughts as his eyes rolled back in his head at the memory. He could feel himself getting dizzy from his own spinning thoughts.

Vegeta marched up to him and grabbed the Sayian at the elbows.

"Dammit!! Don't be so fucking stupid, you know it wasn't me!!! You know I would never hurt you.!!!"

Goku stared into those dark eyes........Yes, they were different. But not by much........not at all by much.

The younger Sayian took a breath and his body relaxed in his lovers arms as he nodded slowly.

Vegeta held him to his chest as he bent his head.

"Now," The strong voice cut into the air but it was more than a comfort.

Goku glanced at him.

"Where's Gohan?"

The night was young and the air a bitter cold as it brushed his skin. He figured that was what was giving him the chills, but his heart told him it was something else...

Gohan shook his head of short raven locks. No, he had to stay calm if he wanted to find his daughter.

West Capital City came into view beneath the night clouds and he gazed down past the glowing lights and fast cars. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground. Once his feet touched the pavement, he lowered his power and pushed his glasses a little farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Now, where could they be?" He whispered to himself.

Gohan began to walk down the street, bushing past all different kinds of people and creatures. The city roads where never desolate no matter what time of night or day.

This wasn't a good thing for the hybrid, but it wouldn't stop him.

The few minutes that passed seemed like a lifetime and he was starting to panic.

The pace of his walk was faster now, but no matter how fast he went, there was no sign of short black hair and an orange bandana or long blue locks and a red leather head band.

Tears came to his eyes and he began to run. Yes, run and scream, scream out her name.

"PAN!! PAN WHERE ARE YOU!!!??" His heart was slowly loosing hope......

But then he spotted something.......

There was a young girl with long aqua hair and an outfit of red. She was about the height of Bra. A smile blessed his lips and he pushed against the crowd to get to her. He would fly but if Finch was still around, he wouldn't want to risk being seen.

No, she was moving! She was walking away. He had to be faster, or he would lose her.

Gohan fought harder against the river of bodies as he ran after the girl.

Soon, he had followed her to a street that looked very unfamiliar. There were tall, worn buildings. And people crowded around small fire roaring from the bottom of trash cans.

Finally, he could reach her.

"Bra!!" He yelled out her name and the girl spun around.......but it wasn't her.

The face of the young lady was more aged and she had a silver ring wrapped around her lower lip. Her green eyes met Gohan's.

She began to approach him, her red pumps grinding into the gravel as her hips swung from side to side.

"You lookin' for somebody, mister?" Her voice was welcoming and offering. Gohan blinked and took a breath.

"Yes, I am. It's my daughter.....I thought you were her friend. They are both missing." The girl flashed him a smile and he shot his eyes to the ground.

"Well, I doubt you'll find two little girls down this way, but good luck." She waved at him and turned away.

The demi Sayian watched her make her way to one of the small fires and he turned away as well.

With a sigh his feet began to move, but he didn't know where they were taking him. And he didn't care. Maybe she really was gone......

A tear fell from his ebony orb and his body began to shake softly.

He knew she was gone.

"Awe, come on! You're going to give up that easily?" The voice was mocking and stung the young male from behind.

He slid around and dread flooded over his smooth features.

The blood stained clown mask held an unmoving grin as it stood staring him in the face.

Before Gohan could even think of moving, the figure grabbed him by the hair and with the other hand covered his noisy mouth, dragging him into the dark of a nearby alleyway.

"Shhh, I promise it wont hurt that much." The voice was played out in a calming but sarcastic manner.

He tossed his victim to the pavement and the young Son landed harshly, leaving him in a daze.

Gohan could tell his attacker was smiling.

"I don't believe I will spend much time on you....I have more important things to do." The figure reached into their right pocket and Gohan could just make it out by the flickering of the dim street light above them.

A broken bike chain?

The fiend wandered teasingly over to the boy in front of him, chuckling the whole way.

"Gag for me, I want to enjoy this." He lunged at the hybrid wrapping the oily tool around his throat and, yes, he did gag.

The metal cut into the soft, pampered skin and as he struggled it began to scratch him and blood fell over the dark or Gohan's shirt.

Soon, his movements were becoming weaker and weaker. He was falling into a sleep......not death but a sleep.

As the strong body went limp, the figure knew just what to do with him.....

I pushed his rag doll arms in after his torso and tied the bag closed with the blood chain in my hand. I had to get to my destination before the crimson at his throat made it's way top the bottom of the sack.

Carefully, I hosted it over my shoulder. The smell of his death was so close, I could taste it.....God, I love that smell....that taste, it was beautiful! I smiled as my boots hit the weeded sidewalk. The group of people stood together was not far up ahead.

When they saw me coming they stared, but still I didn't turn back.

I stood in front of their fire and glanced at the dancing flames clawing at the sides of the rusted cylinder.

They would eat him alive.

I swung the bag in front of me and held it over the flames with one hand. I dropped my luggage into the fire without a second thought.

"I think this will help keep you warm for a while." I turned away and began to walk back into the darkness, to the inner part of the city.

"Uh...thanks, man." I didn't answer the young man as he turned back to the fire holding out his hands, like I said before; I have more important things to do.

I reached into the pocket of my trench coat once more and pulled out my crumpled list, crossing off yet another name.

A familiar scream cut through the air from behind me and I smiled.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 13: The Angel from my Nightmare**

He fell.

He fell from the heavens above and landed with a dull thud.

The scream- and the sickening crush bleed into the thud- causing one sound.

Tears came to pale blue eyes- but red slowly swirled into them, drenching the blue and white.

Crimson rained down from his eyes and onto his pale naked body.

Fragments of once pearly bones stuck through white feathers- they were now dripping with scarlet.

He cried.

Oh, how he cried.

But his tears soon died out. He wasn't weak like humans . . . He crawled to his feet miserably. With a stomach churning snap, his bones quickly mended themselves, knitting torn skin together- but the pain still remained.

His wings- oh god how they hurt. The pain was excruciating, cutting him to the bone. The agony was head splitting and jaw wrenching but he dealt with it.

His now red eyes surveyed the surroundings.

An empty park . . .

His eyes looked to his bloody hands- then to a deep pond. In no time, he was submerged in the clear liquid, his body cleansed of the sweet blood. His twisted and broken wings were now a pale pink as he stepped free from the ice cold water. The limp wings were resting against his back. His body was already so cold-so cold that he felt nothing. Nothing but the pain from his wings.

Red glanced up and he wasn't surprised to see a golden ring missing. No halo . . .

He grinned in spite of the rising dread. He hadn't quite gotten what he desired but he knew exactly how to get back. Oh, he knew.

But first- he had to search.

Search for the one that could bring him back.

And he found nothing- with a frown he sat upon the lush grass. Inquiring what he should do until he finds that . . . one . . . Then he knew what he had to do as he heard the sounds of a man and a woman walking his way. With a quick intake of breath his body began to shrink to that of a small child, a soft coo at his throat as the husband and wife appeared.

And everything was perfect.

So perfect . . .

Years passed . . .

Then more . . . until he saw her . . .

The light . . . it shown brightly through the crowd as he made his way towards her, his chin, tilted up ever so slightly. He was better- so much better than these pathetic humans . . .

With a smile and a silky voice, he whispered hello.

She turned to face him, deep blue eyes, golden brown hair crossing over them for a moment.

It was her.

The light.

Her smile lit up the area- her soul's warmth radiating off her and towards the fallen angel.

"Hi." She answered- her warm smile and comforting eyes causing the angel's smile to broaden.

He extended his arm forward, his hand moving towards hers'. "My name is Skyler." He had eyes to match the name, the brightest blue she had ever seen. A smile came to her glossy lips and she took his hand in her's, shaking gingerly.

"Heather."

"Heather . . . what a beautiful name." A light blush came to the female's cheeks as he purred this. His eyes only seductively half open. Her eyes stared into his for a moment, but she turned away and back to her 4 friends, who were currently giggling like 12 year old girls that had just seen a cute boy. But they had . . .

"Thanks. I'd love to talk but I should get going." She removed the strong grip on her hand and turned back to her friends.

"As do I, it was a pleasure to meet you, Heather." A chill went down her spine as he spoke her name, almost hissed it. She quickly disappeared from his sights, but her light still lingered as did her flowery scent.

From then on, all that consumed his thoughts was her.

The smile-

Her soul- it burned so brightly and could illuminate the blackness of his heart and that's exactly what he needs . . .

Not wants . . .

NEEDS!

So, he waited, yet again.

And he realized what he must do.

So it began.

First went her friend Francis. Then Iris, Naomi, and Carla. So simple minded and so simple to kill.

They were all gone in less than 2 months, well, they were his main targets not to mention all the people on the side that he had killed. Just for fun. Yet, no name in red adjourned their walls . . . Not yet.

He had lost count of all his victims as he began his hunt.

And he had lost his mind- lost somewhere in the dark room he sat in, drifting in the black and never returning. He left it there in the house he would never return to. The house where he was loved, where he was wanted. He was . . . exactly

He felt no remorse as he ripped their organs free from their bodies- he laughed as he drank of their life. But it was tainted . . . It always was.

Then, it was her turn.

Oh how he waited for so long . . . too damn long . . .

And now . . .

She was easy to find, almost too easy. There was no fun in that.

First, he began with the phone calls slowly breaking her mind down to nothingness.

A jumble of thoughts and tears at her cheeks every time. She went to the police, like they always did, hoping that she could escape him. But no one has. And no one will. NO ONE!

She came back from the police station, a frown on her face- her soul brighter- yet so worn and tired.

He waited until the house grew dark and she was asleep- then he crept inside. The key to the house was made easily.

She slept in her bed, her blankets pulled over her slim frame and her pillow held under her head by her hands. The only sound was her low breathing as he neared her.

There it was- a growl. He froze- but his heart was not pounding as he caught sight of tan. Without a moment of hesitating, he spun his hands as he caught the dog's head. It yelped and fell to the floor; it's clean paws twitching every few seconds. Another innocent dead at his feet.

His eyes went to the stirring figure.

She's awakening . . .

Her blue eyes opened to see a very unfamiliar man in her room.

His eyes . . .

Those eyes . . .

They glowed a deep crimson . . . like blood . . . like the blood that would soon fall . . . like the blood that had already dripped down his fingertips.

Short glossy ebony hair . . .

He stepped closer, his black trench coat brushing against the carpeted floor.

"GET OUT!" She shouted- her left hand reaching to the dresser and pulling cool metal into her hand.

"I don't think so." The voice replied softly. He moved to the end of the bed only to have a barrel of a gun pointing at his chest.

"Don't move or I'll shot! I swear I will!"

He smirked slyly. "Oh I don't doubt you. But it is not a threat." She got out of the bed; the gun still trained on him.

She pulled back the trigger.

The scent of gun powder and blood filled the air, along with a small amount of smoke that left the barrel of the gun. Her eyes stood wide as the small hole in his chest closed itself. She stepped back as a peaceful look remained on his face.

A low chuckle left his throat. It was amusing- her attempt to 'kill' him. She didn't know he can never die.

Never . . .

The calm eyes seemed to change as something hit his mind. Something he tried to forget . . . A chilling sickness passed through his blood red eyes and she stepped back again as a cruel smirk came to his face.

She let the weapon slip free from her hands and clatter almost soundlessly to the floor. A dull ache began in her heart. "Oh god . . ." She whispered lowly but he heard it. She had given up already . . .

He stepped closer. "Oh . . . he won't help you. He's the reason I am here . . ." His crimson eyes watched her every movement. His foot lifted as he stepped over the lifeless animal and he now stood in front of her shaking form.

The light . . .

It shown brightly . . .

She should have wings to accent those cerulean eyes. And she soon would.

His fist was against her skin within moments of his thoughts- oh she will have wings . . . and he would have his . . . They could fly together back to heaven at one another's side . . . if only . . .

She was unconscious with the one hit to the face, blood clearly splattered across the wall from her nose and mouth . . . causing it to appear more elegant than before.

He pulled the white plates from his briefcase; everything seemed so perfect . . .

He set them up in a circle, a smile on his face. And with that he quickly vacated the area, her thin form in his arms.

She awoke to numbness . . . she felt nothing as she stared up at the white tiled ceiling. But she heard something . . . and her heart sped up, she knew that sound . . .

Running water . . .

She tried to shift her head as she noticed something cold and wet touching her skin and rising.

Her heart thundered within her chest as she realized she was in a tub. A tub that was filling with god dammed water. She opened her mouth to scream- but it wouldn't respond- it stayed in place- almost as if her body was ignoring her. Her mind screamed instead since her mouth couldn't.

"Oh I see you are finally awake . . ." His fingers dipped down and into the icy water and made a circle, moving the water around a bit. Her eyes were frantic and drenched in fear. He smiled; he had expected this. Oh yes; he had. He stared down at her. "You don't like water do you?" It wasn't a question, because he knew that she feared drowning. She felt the water flood her ears, her eyes widening more. He laughed lowly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to let you drown . . ." Even after he said this . . . fear was still etched in her features beautifully.

Then it was on her chin and in her mouth. Choking her- causing her to try and gasp for breath . . . but it only spilled into her mouth, a mouth she couldn't move.

She barely heard his words. "Oh, about you not being able to move- just something I picked up from the nearest hospital. They tried to get me to perform a surgery, oh they were surprised when I decided to rip the child's liver out . . ." He trailed on and smiled, deep in thought. He waited for a moment or two longer until he reached down- grabbed the front of her night shirt and lifted her from the water. He pressed her chest and water spill from her mouth. "Awe, that wasn't too bad now was it?" She wanted so many words to leave her mouth but none escaped. "Silent?" He frowned. "I thought you were stronger than that?" He mocked her as he lifted her from the water, a calm smile on his face. "I have plans for you . . ." He smiled down at her and placed her on the bed. A content look was in his eyes as he moved away from her and picked something up. He swiftly turned back to face her, the same calmness to his face. "You're so beautiful I almost don't want to do this . . ." Her eyes caught sight of silver and the fear returned ten folds. She had almost forgot where she was- the look in his eyes, almost seemed as if he was in love with her . . . and would never hurt her . . . she didn't know how wrong she was.

He brought it to her arm and cut deeply, she barely felt it but the pain was there. He brought the red covered blade to his lips and licked of the heavenly taste but he paused and seemed to be sickened. His eyes narrowed and were filled with sudden hatred. His lip raised in disgust as he stared down upon her unmoving body.

"You . . . it's not you . . ." He glared and caught his hand around her throat. "FUCKING BITCH!" He shouted- ready to rip her apart limb by limb. But he stopped himself . . . oh he wanted her to hurt . . . to bleed to death in front of him . . . so slowly. He let her fall back to the bed and he smiled. So many things came to his mind . . . but only one stayed in his mind . . . maybe she should have wings . . . he could take each one of her ribs and form her wings . . . Oh, he would have so much fine . . . and he did . . . she soon had her wings . . . as soon as the numbness in her body passed . . . he made sure she felt the agony.

With a smile he finished with her, her loud sobs had died out so long before that; he was almost sad that they were gone. Almost . . .

And then once again he began his hunt . . . and oh it was so fun . . . so fun . . .

To be continued . . .

Agent 182: That was a flashback chapter if you didn't catch that . . . heh heh. I hope you enjoyed it. It was odd to write the whole water thing since I'm not too fond of water . . . that scene happened to be inspired by something me and Ryan made up . . . Now, you should have a little more background behind Finch. Thanks for the reviews and as always they are nice to receive. I have finally put up all the chapters up to the point that we are at in writing. Right now I'm waiting... Not so patiently for the next chapter. I can only hope that my buddy finishes it soon, but if now... it's alright


	14. Chapter 14

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 14: My Angel without wings**

Sleepy eyes were pampered in early sunlight as they opened. The day was new but the nightmare drowning his thoughts was the same.

The Sayian rose from his spot on the couch against his lover and shifted there as he wrapped his arms around himself tightly.

They had spent all night looking for Kakkarot's oldest child but found not a trace of him. Soon after they informed the authorities, they promised to handle it. And it was the hardest thing for Vegeta to take the younger Sayian man home empty handed, with no more family to call his own anymore. It put a slight hole in Vegeta's heart to know he could never fill that space, but still he would try. For all the pride and arrogance inside him, he still felt a need to love Goku. And this was a need he was not going to deny any longer.

Vegeta turned and brushed a hand across the face of the sleeping angel.

Tear tracks spelled the pain stirring in his soul and the frown jammed into his features was a sign of his beginning destruction.

Tears came to the prince's eyes as he stood silently and made his way to the kitchen.

He as well had lost everything he ever cared about and he was dying inside now.

Utterly alone.

"So, how are things going for you?"

Goku shifted slightly were he sat and put his hands between his knees. Slowly he looked up at his friend and smiled.

"There.... umm....there fine. I'm just so happy you could be here while Vegeta was out with the police. I-I just know....that they will find Gohan...he h-has to be safe...he has to be..." The Sayian trailed off as tears came to his eyes.

Yamcha pushed his hair behind his ear and brushed his fingers across an ugly scar lingering over his cheek before letting it slide back into his pocket.

"Goku..." He whispered the name in a gentle tone. They had been friends for such a long time and it was hard to see him like this when no such thing was heard of. Part of him wanted to reach out and hold the younger man, but then another part was afraid of these rare tears.

So, he stood. He was still and watched as the man before him fought away his very own pain.

"I'm fine, really." He looked up at Yamcha, again, smiling. The older man refused to meet his gaze.

"Right...well, what have the cops said about all this?" Goku shook his head in disappointment

"They've said nothing. Absolutely fucking nothing." Yamcha raised an eyebrow at the swear word but brushed the thought away as Goku's fists tightened where they were.

"Nothing like it was fine with me not to know. Nothing like I didn't deserve it." A tear trailed from his left eye as he began to tremble.

Ring

The two jumped when the eerie silence was broken.

Goku leapt from the couch and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" His voice was urgent and needy.

"Mr. Son? This is Agent Tyler. We believe we found your son." The tone held in every word the agent spouted was emotionless as always, but Goku couldn't help but believe...

"You did!? Oh, thank God! Is he alright!? When is he coming home!? Can I come get-"

"Mr. Son....he's not alive." He felt his heart rip into pieces and fall into his veins, infecting him with a pain and despair he thought was impossible. He couldn't hide these tears.

"W-what? No...no...it can't be true..."

"We're pretty sure it is. When we were questioning a girl ran up to us. She seemed to be distraught, afraid of something. So, I took her to the side and she told me there was a dead man in a trash bin only a few miles from here."

He stopped to take a breath as Goku muffled his tears.

"She told me that someone in a clown mask had thrown it in the fire for them...He made a quick exit and soon after he was gone the bag started to scream and thrash around. They tried to get him out but it was too late by the time he had stop moving long enough for them to grab a hold of him. And-"

"That's enough....I-I don't want to hear anymore...p-please...stop..."

"Mr. Son, this is no time to stop. I'm sorry for your loss, but if you wish to find the man who took the ones you care for away from you, you must listen." The statement was almost the most painful he had made. Was he being weak for not wanting this news? For not wanting to catch this monster? For wanting to just curl up and die? Maybe...

"Fine, go on."

"Yes, well, we went to go get the bag and we pulled him out. He was badly burned, but we suspect that it was the smoke that suffocated him because we could still make out a great deal of his features. And on his chest...there was a message." The silence was piercing through Goku. Fear again overtaking him. He knew the end was so close, there was barely anyone left...but why?

"It said something that didn't make much since....it was like a twisted love letter.

"What did it say!?"

"'To my love,

My very angel from above,

I give you this gift of heart.

To celebrate the rebirth of something new as you fall apart.

Because of you I have no regrets of this sin.

To my love,

My angel from above,

We will be together again.

On the two third minutes of the two third hours.

Look for me when the sweet goes sour.

And we will descend into heaven as the rest ascend into hell.

Listen for the bells.

To my love,

My angel form above.

You're mine forever.'"

Goku was silent. What was it all supposed to mean? Thank God some of it was pretty clear but the parts that weren't seemed to be the most important parts.

"Mr. Son?" He was pulled from his thoughts as the voice cut through his mind. He put both of his hands on the phone and held tightly as he slid down the wall beside him.

"I'm here..."

"Good. Do you have any idea what any of this could mean?" He inhaled.

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, this young lady said that the clown mask had a jester hat attached to it. It had large bells hanging from the tips.

"I understand..."

"We will be over shortly, Mr. Son. But in the mean time you have someone there with you, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. We'll see you soon. Goodbye."

Goku hung up the phone before responding. Sitting on the cold tile he began to shake. Was it really over? Everything he ever wanted or worked for? So many foes he had fought, so many things he had over come, and his life was withering into nothing at the hands of some faceless......HUMAN!!!!

His lips parted over his clenching teeth and he shoved his hands into his hair, pulling at it harshly.

"Why!? Why did it have to be him!? Why did it have to be us!?" A string of screams followed the sentence and he slammed his back into the wall behind him, almost unable to sit still with the rage and agony surging through him.

Yamcha ran into the room and crouched beside his friend wrapping his arms around him. They began to rock at a soothing pace and Goku wept into the older male's shoulder.

"Goku, what happened? What's going on?" His voice didn't seem to cut through the drowning cries but he had to try anyway.

"Shhhh...." Yamcha's hands ran across the broad back, tracing over every curve and muscle.

"I don't like seeing you like this." Gently he pulled the Sayians face from his shoulder and held his cheeks softly. His thumbs rubbing at the pale skin lightly. Hot tears soaked his fingers and a comforting smile formed on his lips.

"It's going to be alright. There is nothing you've ever come across that you couldn't beat. There is nothing that stands in your way. Now, this might be different, but you still have some of your friends here by your side and with us next to you, you can go on. You HAVE to go on for the others and I promise to help you any way I can." Goku had never heard such sweet words leave the bandit's lips before, but it was wonderful.

Maybe this was why Bulma had stayed with him so long.

He was such a good friend....

Goku hugged him again as his tears began to subside.

But the two knew nothing of the person watching them....

That no good, piece of fucking shit! He's holding him....the man I love, the man I worked so hard for.....God, look at those tears...he's so beautiful covered in his own terror.

The smell of blood surrounds me as I shift from my spot on the floor. I think he'll be in tears again when he finds this mess.

So much of my dream has been achieved, and my main goal is not far off.

I lean down and brush my gloved hand over his face. And now he's gone...the other....that bastard who mistreated my love so often. Well...that's over now. Instead of being pushed down, I will pull you up. Instead of yelling I will whisper to you.

But, still, I must wait for now.

Yamcha pulled Goku from his spot on the floor and wrapped his arm around the Sayian's waist as he helped him to the couch.

He set him down carefully and slowly sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, Yamcha. I shouldn't have over-reacted like that." Yamcha gave him a smile

"Over-reacting? You are doing no such thing. But you need to be calm for yourself and your family." The long haired man reached over and stroked his friends back again.

"I just feel so lost...this is so....hard..." Tears came to him again and he let himself fall into the other man's arms as the pain inside him began to scream.

In those arms, he cried himself to sleep.

The house was quiet and the sunset placed a beautiful glow over the locked windows. Yamcha sighed to himself.

Goku had finally fallen into a deep enough sleep to be carried to his room. Still, even then the older man stayed with him, unable to let go of this person he truly cared for.

It was true that it hurt him deeply to see this man in such a condition, but what scared him the most was that he soon much not be there for him, and God knows he could NEVER trust Vegeta with the Sayians broken heart.

His hand slide idly behind his head as he tried to rub the pounding of fatigue and hunger away.

Speaking of which, some food might do him some good and it would be nice for Goku too whenever he woke up.

Yamcha strolled from the bottom of the stairs to the kitchen, ideas of chicken soup, or pizza, or sandwiches flowing over his thoughts.

But the sweet imaginary aromas soon stopped as his shoes hit they hit the tile.

The pantry door was open wide and a thick trail of blood and dirt came out from it, weaving all the way to the laundry room around the corner.

He was still but his heart seemed to give him away, speeding against the lack of breath and the lingering stench of fear.

A noise.

Something was being stuffed into the washing machine.

'Please, don't hear me.....don't hear me...' his mind played like a broken record and he swallowed hard.

The sound stopped.

It was all over now.

He had to run....

RUN!!

Yamcha turned on his heel and sped from the room, slamming into chairs and couch side tables, trying to get to the door, to get to help.

He fell.

His head smacked against the wall closest to him and his vision blurred. The human blinked as his eyelids got heavier. Slowly, the man looked up and there was a person.

"Goku...." No, not him......it was someone else....someone in a mask..?

The figure reached out and snatched up the collar of Yamcha's baggy shirt.

"Are you still hungry?" The voice was mocking but slightly familiar. Yamcha was pulled from the ground and held in the air, barely able to breathe.

"Help...." His voice was meek as he fought unconsciousness.

"No one can hear you." Laughter followed the sentence.

They were moving now; the sound of hard floor against boots was obvious. The kitchen? Back to the kitchen?

"Well, you might not me hungry anymore, but I am." Yamcha's body met the cold marble of the counter top and he heard the figure shift before opening something...a drawer....

The sound of metal on metal was sickening as the monster pulled out item after item.

There was silence.

"Open your eyes." He had to listen....he had to open his eyes....but it was so hard...

"I said OPEN YOUR EYES!" The screaming demands pushed him deeper into his darkness, but he had to try. Slowly his lids slid open and the grinning mask met his gaze.

"Good boy. Now, remember not to scream." Yamcha was confused.... What was happening? His lips parted slightly and his lips stretched over his teeth about to speak.

But suddenly, the figure pulled a knife from his other hand and shoved it into the open mouth and throat, pinning the human tightly to the hard surface under him.

Blood flooded over Yamcha's tongue and slipped into his lungs as he tried to scream.

"I told you to stay quiet."

He pulled another blade from his hand, impaling Yamcha's left wrist.

"But you just wouldn't listen."

Another into his right wrist.

"Doesn't matter though, you truly deserve this."

Another into his left thigh.

"You touched him."

Another into his right thigh.

"The man I love."

Another into his left ankle.

"But remember this now."

And one in his right ankle.

"Goku's mine." The figure flung the harsh disposition aside and seemed to glow as they admired their 'work'.

"See, now, that wasn't so bad...but it will be." The cheer faded away as they walked slowly closer. Tears lined Yamcha's face as his face began to turn red and his lips white.

"Poor thing you can't breath....oh, well. You don't have to breathe to taste good." In one quick motion, the figure bent down, grabbed his victim's leg, and bit into it.

God, Yamcha wanted to scream so badly, but all he could do was cry and cower helplessly.

The monster lifted their head and ripped off a good piece of flesh along with it.

The human struggled as his leg twitched and winced in the blanket of blood.

The clown mask stared at him as the shredded skin slid the rest of the way under the red drenched plastic.

Soon, they bent their head again for another bite. Then another and another. The world was silent behind the sound of tearing flesh and the washing machine.

His mind went black.

It was late when Goku woke up.

He was in his bed, and it was very unclear how he got there but it didn't matter. There was a cold feeling around him as he stood and walked to the door.

The sound of the blender drifted up the stairs and Goku smiled as he thought of Vegeta in front of it, pouring in random sweets and milk then turning and smiling at his lover as he entered the doorway.

His paced quickened, ready to see his love again.

The stairs soon disappeared from under his feet and he ran across the carpet, sliding into the kitchen with out even looking.

He lifted his arm and placed his hand behind his head ready to meet the older Sayian with a cheery smile.

"Good morning Veg-" He stopped in mid sentence as he stepped in something sticky and wet on the floor. Carefully, he lowered his head and opened his ebony eyes.

His foot was covered in blood that was thrown about the room.

Goku turned his head to look at the blender and tears flowed down his cheeks as he began to shake.

Yamcha's body was pinned to the counter top and most of the meat on him was gone, including his face, which was spinning about in the blender in a soup of colors.

Then something on the ceiling fan caught his eye.

It was Yamcha's shoes tied together and thrown over one of the fan's limbs, the feet still in them, and a large piece of bone was stapled into the brown leather.

In blood it read

'CAGE'

Who was Cage? Was he another killer? Oh....God....

Goku collapsed on the floor, blood splashing up on his face making him scream louder. This was his fault! He should have been protecting Yamcha! He should have been awake! Now, someone else is dead and it's all HIS FUCKING FAULT!!!!

The sound of the front door slamming mixed with his screams and familiar arms swung around the Sayian.

Vegeta.

Goku turned and cried into his chest, clinging onto his strong arms.

"Vegeta....I-I-"

"Don't worry," A smile set into the lush lips of the prince and a fire was set in his eyes that was not quite like him.

"Everything is fine now.....Goku."

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 15: A mind in pieces**

Red was all he could see when his eyes slid shut. The horrid scene that had laid in front of him moment earlier was imprinted vividly on his innocent mind. Fear consumed his being as he sobbed into his Prince's shirt, drenching it in his salty tears. Comforting fingers were at his back trying to soothe him and slowly those gentle touches calmed his soul. With a ragged intake of air, Son Goku looked down at his love, letting a thankful smile grace his features but only for a moment. All he could feel was the pain in his heart. All of this madness was because of_ him_... because that bastard wanted him dead. He could not accept that. Every alien he had fought... if he couldn't defeat them someone else could, but this time... he felt complete helplessness slip through his body and bring more tears to his eyes.

_**Finch...**_

The name made him shudder. His family was dead. Everyone one of them. His wife ChiChi, his children Gohan and Goten. Everyone he has loved... they were torn away from him and their bodies were left in shreds at his feet. He couldn't help but sob harder and dig his nails into Vegeta's back, no sounds of pain came from the silent Prince.

Vegeta released the lost Sayian from his warm grasp. "Kakkarot..." He said as he stared at Goku. His hand reached forward to brush away his thick bangs. "I love you..." Red rimmed eyes met his and he could see a smile stretch across Goku's face.

"Vegeta I-"His words were cut off as a sound came from the door. They both froze and looked in the direction, a familiar voice rang through their silence.

"Mr. Son? Mr. Briefs?" Agent Tyler...

Goku sighed heavily, moved towards the door, and opened it to see worn eyes. "Mr. Son? What is wrong?"

"Yamcha.... he...he's dead..." With these barely intelligible words Goku broke down in tears, they poured down his face as his knees gave away and helplessness overwhelmed him.

Arms were at him and helping him to his feet. "Shh... Everything is alright Kakkarot..." As he heard those words... Goku felt in his gut that maybe... maybe everything would be ohkay. He could only hope. The two males set him upon the couch their eyes met for a brief moment.

"Let me show you to him." Vegeta looked down at the other Sayian. "Stay here, you'll be fine." Goku nodded heavily and relaxed as best he could into the soft couch.

Agent Tyler followed Vegeta into the kitchen. He shook his head as he saw the mess before him. "I wish you would have called me about this..."

"It just happened. I got here and Kakkarot was screaming and crying. What do you think is more important? His well being or a dead body?" Vegeta's eyes narrowed at him.

The Agent sighed and nodded. "You're right. But I cannot do everything by myself. I don't want to wait until morning so I'll have to do it with your help."

Vegeta was hesitant but something flickered in his eyes and he agreed to help.

Agent Tyler looked upon the body and immediately noticed the bite marks. "Cannibal? I didn't think that this _Finch_ was a cannibal..."

As he said, this Vegeta looked up to the ceiling and his eyes narrowed at the words he saw.

Cage.

Written in blood.

"Who the fuck is Cage?" Agent Tyler turned slightly towards him and looked to the ceiling.

"I have no idea... maybe.. Maybe it's trying to tell us something."

"I've never heard of a psycho trying to tell us something by writing the word Cage in blood." His arms crossed over his chest.

"Cage... do you see the reference?" Vegeta's eyebrow lifted. "Ohkay, Finch is a type of bird. A cage is something you would keep a bird in. Maybe he's saying he feels trapped or is trapped by some feeling and killing people releases him from this... cage." Vegeta was silent. "I don't know what this feeling is though."

"Do you think it's love?"

The Agent was thrown off by this. "Love? I... I don't know. Maybe. There is a million possibilities, that could be it, but I will not say that it is."

"It would explain a lot of things now wouldn't it. His wife was the first in his family murdered."

"But she wasn't the first murdered. Your wife was."

"Are you trying to say something?" Agent Tyler shook his head. "I didn't think so. Now, with these bite marks you can find out what exactly?"

"We can look through dental records then we got him." A smirk came to Vegeta's lips.

"Good. I want this bastard off the streets." Vegeta eyed the agent. "Well? What the hell are you waiting for?"

"Does it look like I have anything here with me? No. I can't do this without my equipment. I'll call some other Agents here while you and Mr. Son go out somewhere and by time you get back this will all be cleaned up."

"Fine. It better be cleaned up by time we get back."

"May I inquire to where you are going?"

"To a park." Vegeta's eyes shifted at the mention of this park.

The Agent nodded and took his cell phone from his pocket and pushed in the phone number.

Vegeta moved to Goku, his eyes shut tightly and fresh tears were still at his cheeks, the slowly opened at the deep voice. "Kakkarot this will all be cleaned up by time we get back and then all of our problems with this _murderer _will be solved." Goku's eyes lit up at this. Vegeta took his hand, helped him to his feet, and led him towards the door. "We're going to go to a park I know of. It's such a beautiful place..." Goku looked at Vegeta curiously.

"A park?"

"Yes... _a park_. We're wasting time here, lets quicken our pace-"

Goku stopped and Vegeta looked back at him, his eyes narrowing. "If you want to get there fast I could just instant transmission." Vegeta's eyebrow cocked at Goku as he put two fingers to his forehead. "Where's the park Vegeta?"

"Right next to city hall."

Vegeta gasped as everything in front of him hazed away and he stood in green grass. "What the-"

"You're right Vegeta, this park is beautiful. I don't think I've been here before." Vegeta felt a smile inch across his lips as he watched the Sayian.

"I'm glad that you like it. I thought that you would... such beauty needs to be... appreciated." His voice purred as he walked after Goku. "Kakkarot..." Goku turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

Vegeta took Goku's hand in his, gently caressing the pale skin of his wrist.

With a smile I stared at the beauty before me. The skin under my fingertips was smooth. Perfect... oh so perfect... yet he was anything but perfect. His soul was innocent but after everything he has seen... how can it be? How? HOW?

My mind is plagued with such thoughts and questions that only leave me back where I began. Where I began is here...

I let my eyes wander to his and I stare deep inside of them, his life flashing before my eyes, a fury of love, friendship, and hope. This....

This could bring me everything I need! Everything I have craved for the many years I have wandered this abhorrent wasteland they call a home! Before I leave I will reduce their home to ashes at the flick of my wrist. All I need is...

Yes... need.... NEED!

And all I **need** is to rip it apart. Yes, apart... Pieces... just pieces at lick upon.

"I love you Kakkarot." His ebony eyes gazed back into mine yet they seemed so bright. Unlike any black I have ever set eyes upon. So beautiful...

"Vegeta... I... I love ... you too..." His words were said lowly. So he loves this Vegeta... the dark one... I knew it.

"I've always known you do. How could you not love your _Prince_?" He looked away for a moment then back to me.

"Why did you bring me here?'

My smile faded as I felt myself move closer to him. "To do this..."

To be continued...

Agent 182: Sorry for the shortness. I left it here for a reason. I hope you like it and don't think it's crappy. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and they are appreciated! I think I'm gonna write the next chapter too but I don't know yet. Hope you loved it!


	16. Chapter 16

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 16: Rotten to the core**

_SS67:_ damn....this is a really long story, but a good story. Well, here you are!!! Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed......I love you all o

Goku closed his eyes as lush lips fell on his own. In this moment he didn't feel so alone or lost....in these arms he was free from the monster that bound him.

Finch... Cage... they were gone now. Even if it was just for this second, this kiss, it meant the world to the sayian.

But it ended to soon as they parted, panting for breath in each other's arms.

"Goku," The younger male looked up to see himself reflected in the dark eyes of his lover as the gloved fingers ran circles on his cheeks.

"Yes?"

"I need you to promise me something...something I need to hear you say." Kakarott nodded quickly before glancing once more at the prince.

"Anything, Vegeta. Anything for you."

"Promise me that even if the other's don't ever return, you will stay by my side forever." Goku couldn't read those eyes now or the odd words that played in their depths. But he blinked, nodding again.

"I promise...forever." A grin spread on the older man's face as he pulled his love closer. Their lips met fiercely.

Kakkarot could feel himself melt into the prince's arms as Vegeta forced his tounge into the other sayian's mouth. The warmth of their sloppy kisses possessed the younger male as their bodies pressed together lightly, then harder and harder.

The prince shifted, lifting Goku onto his lap, the bench creeking under their weight. But nothing mattered. Not a single sound was heard over the heatbeats in the darkening night of a moment that was long awaited. Vegeta moaned into the wet mouth on his and let his hands fall on the skin before him. Every finger bathed the larger form from his red cheeks to the shivering flesh on his inner thigh. Over and over again his hands were everywhere, brushing over everything. But the cloth holding their burning bodies apart was enough to drive the two insane.

The heated kiss ended in a song of labored breaths as the sayians lay forehead to forehead. Vegeta found his voice first and Goku closed his eyes.

"Goku..." The name rolled off his lips almost too easily and the dark head rose from his chest.

"Vegeta ... I..." Their lips met again, this time with even harsher blows. Vegeta spoke into the other's mouth as he wet his tounge in the sweet taste that was the hero of Earth.

"I need you, Goku....I want you.....I want you to live just for me.....right now." Goku could only purr in response as he felt hands on the worn belt of his baggy jeans. The prince's fingers worked over the cold buckle until it fell open in his hands. Quickly, his palms slipped into the new space now between Goku's skin and his cotton boxers. The feel of his skin was alomst feverish aginst Vegeta's and with every movement and thrust of a tounge, the moments became more intoxicating.

The older male cupped his hands over Kakarott's buttocks, pulling him closer. As close as they could get and their bodies were ground together, friction sparking from every fiber that each man held in his body. Quiet nothings were whispered through the dancing kisses, but there was no time to speak, to think, or to regret. This was how it had to be for both of them.

Vegeta could feel his lover undoing his pants as well and- just now noticing- his shirt was already tossed to the side on the dewy grass below them. Goku lifted the black T-shirt from his own chest . The night air made his body shiver and the small pink nubs on his chest stiffen. Their bodies clashed into one another now in a naked embrace.

The third class bit at his lip as Vegeta kissed down the long stride of his chest ever so slowly. The hot confines of his mouth inhaled the right nipple and Goku gasped as he reached up to tug at the other man's ebony hair, rubbing it in between and twisting it around his fingers roughly. Soon, his lips were moving even farther down the squirmming body, coating each perfect muscle with trails of hot spit.

Suddenly, everything stopped. With a groan of protest, Kakarott looked down half-lidded at his lover.

Vegeta had his eyes closed as he pressed his lips to the head of Goku's member. The precum there dam on his flushed lips. The prince reached a hand up to brush over the curls of midnight hair that lay sweat-slicked between the pair of beautiful legs. The prince felt him tense under the caressing hand, his hips bucking gently. He wanted nothing more then to have Vegeta take him whole, with his mouth, his body. Tonight, he wanted to look into every part of the man he cared for most. Tonight, there would be no more shadowed past or secrets hidden behind swollen pride. This time, there would be no lies.

Vegeta stuck out his tongue and lapped at the pulsing veins under the quivering shaft before him. As he touched them, they sung of the younger man's rapid heart beat that screamed out at him as he took Kakkarot into his mouth.

"Ahh... Uh....... Vegeta... it feels.... so..... so good!" He arched up to met the other man's mouth but was held back but the long fingers and sweaty palms weighing on his hips. After struggling briefly, the Son let out a sigh of defeat as Vegeta took him completely into his mouth. The heat of Vegeta between his legs was almost too much for the sayian to bare. He clawed at his own chest and could feel ever moan and pleasure dripping scream as it escaped him.

Soon, flashes of ever color he had ever seen were before his closed eyes.

"VEGETAAA!!!" His come spilled over Vegeta's tongue like milk and was swallowed willingly, loving the pine, spiced taste it left over his tongue.

When the prince rose to met his lover with a kiss, he was sure to press himself hard against the other male, making his own arousal, painfully clear. The smell of their mingling sweat and sex was heavy around them. The wind licked the bodies of burning flesh with kisses of the night and their caresses became more urgent.

"Goku..." Vegeta could only moan out the name as he lay the other man gently out on the long wooden bench. The older male pinned the shivering arms of Goku above the wet ebony head and the third class arched into him, making Vegeta moan as their lips met again. After what seemed like only seconds, their lips fell apart and they stared at each other, gasping.

The Prince leaned down and kissed the dazed son lightly on the forehead as he lifted his nearly limp legs, setting one on his shoulder and the other tightly around his waist. He reached down with one hand and pulled his member from his own boxers, touching himself gently.

He wanted this, needed this more than he thought he would ever need anything again.

Reaching down he brushed an idle hair from the beautiful face under him and let out a breath. In one quick motion, Vegeta slammed himself into the tight opening of Goku's entrance. The sound of painful screams filled the empty air surrounding them and Vegeta pulled himself out only to come in again.

Endless struggles and cries heard form his lover.

"Vegeta!!! It Hurts! Stop it!!! STOP!!! VEGETA!!" But he couldn't stop. The feeling of himself embedded inside of the third class was endless pleasure. The thought of seeing the blood that was staining the wood under them as he pounded into the only person he had ever cared about so much was the best thing he ever held in his head.

He wouldn't stop.

The pain blazed up over Goku and back...but it began to lesson....then was gone as a world of darkness leapt over him as he closed his eyes.

The pain in his body stirred silently as he opened his eyes. The vision of his ceiling fan was clear in his vision as well as the still shadows of night circling it.

Had it all been just a dream? Just a figment of his imagination? The feeling of arms draped gently around him flooded over his waste and he glanced to his left.

Cradled in the soft mounds of sheets was his lover. His hair was stretched out in long strands beaded with sweat still and there were dark trails of dead tears gone and past laying on his cheeks.

The very way he had held Goku spoke of his apologies.

A smile faded onto the lush lips of the Son. The pain grinding down on his insides subsided with the sight of Vegeta's sleeping form.

Suddenly, he realized how much this hurt him too. The pain every death rode on him. He never meant to hurt Goku, but he had too.

Besides, how could he stay mad at Vegeta? He was the only thing he had left.

Kakkarot pushed the shiver that fell upon him and stood from the bed, stretching quietly. He nearly jumped as his stomach growled at him, but laughed to himself afterwards.

He had only eaten once today.....or had almost eaten once today. Closing his eyes, he refused to think of the memories. Instead, he walked from the room without a sound and made his way to the Brief's main stairway, the white sheet he had taken off the bed holding his naked hips.

Goku couldn't help but push the though of Vegeta aside. Not that he had hurt him necessarily, no. But the look he carried on his face, the taste of his lips, his indifferent smell. It was all so strange. But, then again, what wasn't theses days?

The tiles of the large kitchen found his bare feet and he stepped inside the room. The cabinet were hung high and set in shining steel and glass on the tall walls. The counter tops made of the darkest marble and on the island top, Goku noticed there was a fresh bowl of red apples.

The thought of biting into one and having is chilled juices linger on his tongue before sliding down his throat seemed wonderful just about now.

He opened a palm and reached for the fruit, but something caught his eye as he touched its surface. The large clock on the wall above him, read 8:08PM. It seemed to have stopped but not too long ago. Besides, it was way passed 8:08. It had to be at least 11:00.

Goku ignored it and turned away, lifting the apple to his hungry lips. Slowly, his teeth sunk into the lush surface but was not greeted with the sweet taste fo nature. His eyes, wide as the taste of copper and rotted meat surged over his tongue.

With a gag, the bite he had taken flew to the floor in a pool of saliva. His eyes found the hole in the fruit and vomit began stirring inside of him as he glanced at the thing in his hands.

The apple itself was fine, exquisitely fresh....But inside, coming out of the core was a human finger. The flesh was half over grown with purple bruises and the black streaks of clotted blood were seeping from it into the apple.

Suddenly the worlds from the other day:

_'To my love,  
_

_My very angel from above,  
_

_I give you this gift of heart.  
_

_To celebrate the rebirth of something new as you fall apart.  
_

_Because of you I have no regrets of this sin.  
_

_To my love,  
_

_My angel from above,  
_

_We will be together again.  
_

_On the two third minutes of the two third hours.  
_

_Look for me when the sweet goes sour.  
_

_And we will descend into heaven as the rest ascend into hell.  
_

_Listen for the bells.  
_

_To my love,  
_

_My angel from above.  
_

_You're mine forever.'_

The clock was stopped at 8:08, which if you have two 3's and you turn one around ('We will descend into heaven as the rest ascend into hell) Then you get eight...8:08....The apple was supposed to be sweet but it turned out to be sour.

Kakkarot could feel his chest heaving up and down as tears flooded his eyes. No...this couldn't happen...this couldn't be over!!!

As he turned to run something stopped him, a sound.

The bells!!

His feet spun his around and he darted for the door. But soon he was frozen again. In the doorway, was a figure dressed all in black. The colorful mask on their hidden face grinning madly as the large bells on his bloodstained hat bobbed up and down with the muffled sound of sobs.

They were crying?

Goku let his own tears fall as well as he backed away from the monster. Suddenly, the masked head looked up in a single movement. The eyes under black screens burned into the sayian and he sucked in a breath with his whimper.

"You..." The figure spoke to him in a familiar voice that made him shiver, made him want to curl up and hide away.

The thing took a step forward as it lowered its head again in another cry of pain.

"I loved you....I have always loved you...but you chose him....how could you, Goku?" the voice became fevered with jealousy and there was so much despair in his voice, the third class could feel it running over his skin in an icy touch.

"Why HIM!!??? WHY WAS HE SO MUCH BETTER!??....why...." They looked as if they were about to collapse in a puddle of their own torment. But with slumped shoulders they kept yelling.

"YOU LET HIM FUCK YOU!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!??? HOW!!??" There was silence as Goku let his head hang into his hands. Confusion filling his entire being.

"Fine...you don't want to answer me, that's fine..." The creature lifted one arm to push the sleeve of the other away. Underneath were row of cuts. Deep, shallow, old... new. but here was a set that made Goku's stomach turn as he looked up at them.

His name was carved swiftly into bleeding gashes down the monsters right arm.

The silence was broken.

"If I can't have you no one will."

To Be Continued....

_SS67:_ BUM, BUM, BUM!!!! Please review!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 17: Sunken heart**

Goku's eyes widen at the bloodied mess in front of him. A bare arm was shown to him, tanned skin cut into ribbons, words carved into the flesh, crimson flaked from the wounds that spelled his name out beautifully. His body trembled with utter fear as silence filled the room, his mind blank as was his facial expression.

Hidden eyes burned into his soul as the fabric fell back down and covered the red. Words were finally spoken but the voice broke as they fell from his lips. "If I can't have you, no one will." The words met Goku's ears and his world stopped. That voice...

He knew that voice...

It was raspy and low but he knew it all too well. His eyes widen more if it was at all possible and he gasped. He shook his head in denial. "No..." The figure stepped closer menacingly, love and hate radiating from his form. "It.. It can't be you..." He felt tears at his eyes, and they were suddenly at his cheek, and sliding down his jaw. "Veh..." He couldn't even say his name. Pain rose in his chest, his heart breaking loudly, trembling his being and sending ripples of sadness through the air. His shoulders fell as confusion wracked his fragile mind, images swirling into one face, one name, one voice, one love....

Hands were suddenly at his throat, shoving him against the nearest wall, the pain going unnoticed because the one inside of himself was far greater. Ebony eyes stared into masked ones, but ones he had memorized so long ago. His air was cut off and his chest began to ache but he had no will to fight. To go on... everything.... was nothing now. Nothing but a lie. There was one question. Only one... "W...why...?" His answer was a dull silence as more pain shot through his neck.

Black edged into his vison, the corners fading to a gray and trying to come to the center as he let his eyes slide shut. The only sounds that now remained was 2 heartbeats... and low sobbing from his... killer.

A sudden sound jerked the killer around, Goku dropping from his grasp as the front door shot open and guns pointed at his chest. Goku gasped for breath as a medic rushed to his side.

The mask was ripped from a tear streaked face, dark lashes were lowered in a strange confusion as handcuffs were placed on his bloodied wrists. His rights were read to him as he seemed to blink back into reality, confusion set in as he looked around the room, the medic helped Goku stand to his feet, his legs barely supporting his body.

"Kak... Kakkarot?" The murderer said softly. The eyes of the one he loved didn't look back, but he knew what he would have saw, hate and fear. Vegeta blinked and looked at the man holding him in place. "What... what the hell is going on?" He didn't get the answer he wanted, he got a shove to the back and he began walking outside and to the squad car. He tried to put together the pieces but all he could remember was looking for Gohan... then nothing. There was nothing! A fucking blank spot in his mind where he knew something went horribly wrong.

What had he done? He didn't know but whatever he did it hurt his love and that was all that mattered. He sat in the back of the squad car in silence. His eyes staring at the back of the police officer's hair. Did they think he was that fucking psycho Finch? They must be... but it was far from the truth and he would set it straight.

Goku took a sip of hot chocolate, his mind was numb but the warmth from his drink seemed to soothe his soul. He had already been brought to the station and asked numerous questions. None he had wanted to answer. Everything pointed to Vegeta... but he couldn't have been Finch... not HIS Vegeta...

He sat on the couch in the livingroom of his now clean house. The floors clear of blood and the scent of pine heavy in the air. He set down the glass cup on the table next to him as he sighed sadly. The next thing he had to do was find the dragonballs. He'd have to get Piccolo and Tien to help him. Maybe Videl would help too. He needed to wait until the next day, his eyes burned from lack of sleep... more so the lack of quality of the sleep. He stood up and was surprised as someone knocked on the front door.

Agent Tyler shifted in the metal seat he sat in, wondering if what Vegeta had said was true. He claimed to not be Finch but he did not know if he had killed anyone or not. The Agent had seen very different characteristics of some of the homicides. They seemed to have nothing in common but a name written on the wall. The writing wasn't even the same. Maybe there was 2 murderers... he knew that one of them had to be Vegeta. The man didn't seem in his right mind, but... who could blame him? He frowned, wishing he hadn't let Mr. Son go back home. The man was obviously greatly disturbed by the past incidents. He might be able to make more sense in the morning. He had been basically incoherent the whole time he was at the station. Sleeping would do a great deal for him.

There was still something that was bothering the Agent.... nothing made sense. Nothing! Mr. Son said something about Vegeta being upstairs a few minutes earlier.. Then suddenly was at the front door. To get to where he had been standing he would have had to walk past him...

Agent Tyler tapped his finger on the metal desk as he glanced across at Vegeta, who seemed deep in thought also.

Agent Tyler cleared his throat and Vegeta looked at him and began speaking. "I'd like you to bring Kakkarot to the station, keep him here... it's not safe out there... That is all I want you to do... I'm not that fucking psycho Finch! He's still out there and I'm stuck in here answering fucking pointless questions! Kakkarot is in danger and if you do nothing about it you're -"

"Mr. Briefs please calm down. If you really feel that way I'll have someone go get him and bring him here." Vegeta sighed heavily and nodded a silent thank you.

Goku stood up and opened the door to see Detective Anton Rellikeht standing there, a look of concern on his face. Before the Sayian could speak the blonde did. "Mr. Son... I need you to gather some belongings."

"Wh-why?" Goku asked as he moved away from the door, the detective walked in and Goku shut the door behind him.

"Mr. Briefs believes you're in danger..." Pain flickered across Goku's eyes.

"Alright... I'll get some clothes... how long will I be there?"

Anton shrugged. "I don't know... a week at the most" Goku stared at him for a moment then nodded. He turned away and moved quickly to his room, shoved some clothes into a bag and headed back to the living room.

He felt something was wrong. He could feel it in his stomach, not quite the butterflies but a fear that was trying to tell him to run as he stopped in the center of the hallway. He stared forward at Anton, who now lazily turned to face him, his eyes darker than before, his head tilted up slightly... Goku's mouth opened in a silent gasp.

"Mr. Son? Is there.... a problem?" His eyebrow arched in amusement as Goku dropped his bag.

"You... You're..." Goku backed away, his body almost paralyzed but he somehow found the will to move.

A smirk inched across Anton's lips as he looked down upon his fingernails, not caring that Goku was moving away. Goku turned his eyes away from the blonde then back again, but no one stood there. "Oh shit..." Goku said lowly. He felt no other presence in the house.

"Goku..." A voice hissed behind him, causing him to whirl around and face nothing but empty space. It continued to hiss his name lowly, it seemed to come from his mind as he raced to the front door. Once he got out he would be able to fly and get the hell away from that psycho.

His fingers touched the cool door knob and something wet was brought in front of his face, covering his mouth in nose, he inhaled an unknown scent and his vison blurred. He stumbled back into welcoming arms that he didn't want. His hand still reached forward, the door knob out of his reach. His legs gave away and his arm fell limply to his side, his eyes shut and darkness was all he knew.

**To be continued....**

Agent 182: wow... short chapter but a lot of important stuff happened. I'm so sorry for the delay in the chapter. I don't even know where to begin... so I won't. I hope the chapter wasn't crappy and if it was I'm sorry about that too... I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed and to everyone who has supported me through this rough time. As always, reviews are nice to receive....


	18. Chapter 18

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 18: Let these wires love you**

How long had Anton walked the streets? More like how long had he walked carelessly past you, knowing you would soon be at his mercy? 29 years. Too damn long is you asked him, but if you knew who he was and asked of it... you wouldn't be asking anyone a question ever again.

Anton... age 29. Blonde hair, green eyes, perfect smile, brilliant and charming. Who would have thought that within those emerald orbs...

Anton Rellikeht sat at his desk, papers in his hands, and nothing on his mind but a mess of emptiness. He let a sigh fall from his lips as he set the papers down.

These files were useless to him, he already knew who the killer was. He knew all along and he had everyone in the palm of his hand. A smile worked it's way across his face as he glanced over at his partner who was completely oblivious to his true self. Alex's eyes met his, questioning the smile. Before a word was spoken Anton stood up, grasping his suit jacket and quickly put it on. "Come on, you look worn. Nothing a little coffee can't cure." Alex knew he was right, his eyelids were sticking every time he blinked. He stood up, watching in amusement as his friend tried to unroll the sleeves of his shirt from under the sleeve of his coat.

"This happens a lot, maybe you should stop rolling up the sleeves in the first place." Anton had never seemed to be able to keep his body cool. He was always hot and had his sleeves rolled up even when it was freezing. He was immune to the cold he guessed. Anton let his lip draw up.

"Maybe you should stop smoking." Alex frowned at this, but he knew it was true. His bad habit.... besides biting his nails constantly.

"Some day... some day..." The detective picked up some of the files on his desk and placed them within a drawer, his desk now clear of everything but a pen. Anton's was the same, minus the pen. They both valued cleanliness, so they got along perfectly. After 3 years of being partners.. They had became best friends. They respected one another, knew each other's family, spent time together when they weren't working, knew of each other's sex life and sometimes the lacking of it. Alex had thought he knew his friend... but you can never know every secret.

Anton insisted he drove them there. With a shrug, Alex got into the passenger side of the black truck. Strapping himself in and letting his eyes slide shut as the engine came to life.

When Alex awoke, he didn't know where the hell he was. He blinked in confusion, his eyes tried to flicker around but he found them slower than his movement. His hands tried to move but they were bound. Pale hands tried to wrench free of the wire that held them down but the pain that appeared as he did so, told him someone didn't want him to escape. He found words at his lips yet they were not silenced. "HEY!" He shouted, calling for anyone. His voice echoed through the building. The walls a cruel and blinding white. "Whe-"

"I can answer your questions, perhaps if you lowered your voice and ask nicely." A voice came from the left; he could sense the smirk upon his captor's face. He knew that voice... but something was different... The emotions behind it were... so... Alex didn't know how to describe it, but the only thing that came close to it was evil.

"Anton? Where are you? What the fuck is going on?!" he let his hands clench tightly into a fist. Not wanting to believe what was going on.

Was Anton... Finch?

"I once again can answer those. Your voice being raised is not threatening to me. I doubt it would be to a 5 year old." His so-called friend stepped into his eyesight, his eyes a darker shade of emerald, and his right hand was behind his back, hidden from sight. Alex gave no reply as Anton stood there, eyebrow cocked and a smile on his face. "I didn't hear a 'please' in that statement." Anton stepped closer and fear rose inside of Alex, one he had never felt before. "Say it, you know I like it when they beg." Alex's lip raised in disgust.

"Please." he said coldly and watched as the blonde frowned.

"Is that the best you can do? I think I can make you do a better job... you'll be screaming it of course. Would you like it better that way?" Alex shook his head. "Good."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top."

Anton laughed at this. "You know me too well..." His eyes narrowed at this. "And I know you." His hand came from behind his back, a cup of coffee in his hand. "I said we were going to get coffee. Didn't say where now did I? I trust you won't do anything... human." Alex's eyebrows drew together at this. He didn't understand for a moment but just as he did his frown deepened.

"I won't do anything stupid."

"Good. Because if you did... well... you've seen my victims..." He took the wire off of the brunette's arms with ease and handed him the cup of coffee. Alex stood up and took the coffee from him. He was hesitant to drink it. "No need to worry about poison.. It's not my style."

Alex laughed at that and shrugged. He was dead anyways. He took a gulp of the coffee and felt a small smile move across his face as warmth filled his body.

"I suspect you are wondering where you are and why you are here. You are very far away from home. Not in Kansas anymore." He smirked at this, Alex didn't find it the least bit humorous. "Even if you did try to escape, there is absolutely no way you can. I have the only key and yet I don't even have it." His warm smile was almost comforting to Alex and it chilled him to the bone.

Alex once again found no words. Questions plagued his mind and almost caused a strange sickness to rise. "Silence is not always a bad thing, you know."

"I thought..." Alex's bottom lip quivered as he held back tears of anger.

"Whatever you thought, was wrong. I'd say I'm sorry... but I do not know the feeling." He looked to the watch on his wrist. "Sad to say I have to go. I have important _things_ to _attend_ to." At this he smirked, and his eyes lowered. "I'm almost sad to say you have to go back into the chair." Alex's eyes went wide.

"No... I'm fine here. You said you have the key. I obviously can't get out." Anton's eyes narrowed.

"Your pathetic attempts to persuade me aren't working. Sit down or I'll_ make _you." Alex's eyes slid shut for a moment.

"Alright, I'll sit down." He moved to the chair and sat down as Anton followed him.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" Alex scowled and turned away as Anton tied his wrist to the arm rest of the chair with wire. "There. Comfy?" Alex said nothing and leaned his head back. Anton turned with a frown and moved towards the door.

"I know where you're going..." Anton didn't look back at his friend.

"I know you do." A smile crawled across his face as he opened the door, then slammed it shut.

Right as the door shut, Alex opened his eyes and glanced around the room. He tried to get his arms free but found it harder than it looked. He sighed and wiggled his arms back and forth, slowly building up sweat and blood that had appeared from the wire cutting into his skin.

After about 30 minutes of struggling, Alex freed himself from the wires. His arms bloody, but he didn't care. He had to get out of there and save Mr. Son... He glanced towards the door and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long night.

Agent Tyler forced a smile as Detective Rellikeht walked in. A worried expression on his face and a hello on his lips. "You called."

Anton stopped in front of the agent, appearing to almost loom over the brunette because of his height. "Yeah... we have a problem. Mr. Briefs has been telling us we need to bring Mr. Son into custody because he's in danger and I feel as if he is too. I'd like you to go get him and bring him here as quickly as possible. Understand?" Anton nodded sharply.

"Yes Sir." He turned away, a smile coming to his face, unseen by the others.

Oh what a night this would be.

Alex slammed his shoulder into the door again, it didn't budge. With tears from pain and anger running down his face, he put all his weight into the door, and was not surprised when he fell back to the ground. He yelled in frustration and hit his fist into the floor. Not noticing the throbbing pain that had started.

Alex stood up and stayed in place, trying to figure out what Anton had meant by him having the key but not really having it.

He hadn't checked his pockets, maybe he had something in them that could pick the lock. He quickly reached into the front pocket of his shirt and grasped something cold and metal. He held it up and grinned. Anton hadn't expected him to look in his pocket. He held the silver key in his hand.

To be continued...

Agent 182: Hopefully this chapter was decent. I wrote it quick. This is an early x-mas present I guess. I would have waited but I'm going to be leaving tomorrow for a few weeks. I thought this chapter would help fill in some blanks. I have some people to thank of course. The reviewers. Thank you for reviewing. SY because I love you guys and you've helped me a lot, maybe unknowingly. Ryan, Mia, and Lucas. And the movie Saw. I loved it... and It gave me an idea... hehe.

Thanks for reading


	19. Chapter 19

**Get Psycho**

Chapter 19: Coffee flavored tears

written by: satanspinner67

Agent Tyler was silent in the near calm room. Most everyone had gone home, gone out for a call, or was working on his case, looking for another suspect, maybe a witness. And here he was, stuck at his desk, waiting for Anton to get back with Mr. Son.

It had been almost twenty minutes and the wait was becoming restless.

The chair supporting him made a sighing creak as he shifted, putting his hand under his well-shaved chin before sifting through some papers lain out on his desk.

His mind wondered again to the case at hand. Something in the whole situation scared him. Actually frightened him to the point of losing sleep and a slight paranoia. Every corner he turned was a hazard, every door frame he passed made him think that maybe…maybe it would be the last time he ever saw the fleeting place.

The agent shifted again uncomfortably as a photo of a young lady appeared behind a sheet of notes in his webby hand writing.

Her mangled body painted in blood under her ripped sun dress. The pit of her insides seemed endless between her spread arms. And her eyes were merely a set of lifeless glass orbs staring out of that soulless corpse. There was nothing left of her inside that crimson mess, no lingering fear or human emotion.

Not a thing…

"Excuse me, " He jumped at the voice but turned calmly to face young security guard.

As their eyes met, the standing man seemed shaken, his hands wringing each other nervously. The agent turned his attention to the pale face of his colleague

"Yes?" he answered.

"That man you brought in-from the Finch case…well, he is getting upset. He says he wants to talk to you."

The older male felt annoyance stir inside of him and he let out a sigh, voicing such an emotion.

As he stood, the guard turned and made his way back to the holding cells.

What could he possibly want? The investigator had already given him the privilege of seeing his 'love' again, not to mention he was kind enough to stop questioning for the night.  
Only a man like mister No Ouji could boldly demand more.

As they made their way down the hall, the whispers of other, less permanent inmates settled to a hush.

They found the third (and last) cell and stopped as the guard began to fuss with the keys ready in his hand.

Agent Tyler's eyes found the form of his prime suspect standing rigid near the bars. His eyes were wrapped in midnight shadow and his breath completely silent as he said nothing.

When the young man finally got the door open, he reached in, and snatched the thick hand cuff chain into his palm, pulling Vegeta out of the cramped space by his bound wrists.

Quietly the agent and Sayian were escorted to a nearby interrogation room.

After they were set down, the guard left the room, closing the door behind him and agent Tyler reached for the half full pack of cigarettes sitting on the table between him and Vegeta.

"What did you want to talk about Mr. Brief?"

The prince bent his head slightly and let his arms relax in their awkward position on his lap. He watched the detective light the ivory stick now between his lips and he smiled to himself as the first peels of smoke curled lazily up the walls.

"It's been too long." He said finally.

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta could tell that patience was wearing thin in the other man as he lent back slowly in his chair, almost not listening.

"I'm talking about Goku. You were supposed to send for him. Now," The Sayian lifted his head and let his dark eyes meet the agent's before he continued.

"You are either lied to me about him coming…or he's in danger." The last words were stern, sending a slight chill over the human.

"I'm not lying. And I can assure you, your love is perfectly safe. I sent a fellow agent to retrieve him." The glow of his cigarette grew bright as he sucked in a deep breath.

"So," Vegeta continued.

"You're not even going to call this 'fellow agent' and check on him? You're not even going to find out what's taking so long."

"I see no reason to." Said the other man immediately.  
There was a moment of silence as Vegeta stared into the unknowing, cocky face of the detective. His detached, uncaring expression flared anger in the prince.  
"That's too bad." Alert and suddenly curious, Agent Tyler raised his head to glance at Vegeta.

"I could have sworn you were smarter than that." Vegeta stood gracefully and spread his arms before placing his hand flat on the table, small strands of broken chain hanging from each wrist.

"Oh, well, I never liked you much anyway."

The detective jumped from his chair and slapped his hands on one side of his waist, his fingers stretching around the leather band and he palms roaming to find his gun.  
But he was just too slow.  
Vegeta lunged over the table top and grabbed the agent's collar, slamming him down on the cold surface that stood between them and covering his mouth harshly.

The younger man struggled under his strong hold. Muffled screams burned into his hands and singed a blush over the blonde's pale cheeks.

The attacker grinned.

"I'm so sorry if I make this too short for you, but I really must get to my Goku, he could be hurt."

Vegeta tightened his hold on his victim's mouth as his other hand reached for the cold coffee mug that now rested near his black boot. Quickly, he picked it up and held it in the air over the detective's face.

Icy drops of black liquid graced the blonde's forehead and ran down to mix in the forgotten tears streaming from his tightly clenched eye lids.

Ah, to be so blissfully hopeful and unaware.

The dark haired man brought the porcelain cup down on the face below him. The sound of his nose being crushed under the blow and the small, unnoticeable crack of the weapon shot into his brain and his smile widened.

He raised the cup even higher and brought it crashing down again and again.

Soon the dry snaps became a blood symphony of smacks and sloshes, the hot vibrations of screams against his hand had worn into silence and he went still, staring passed his crimson splashed lashes to take in the beauty of such a killing.

And, yes, he was quite dead….without notice or question, in fact.

Vegeta wrapped his long coat securely around himself before glancing at the twitching limbs of his victim.

Well, he couldn't just leave without making his mark.

Quietly he grabbed one of the hands out of the small pile of breakable shards and firmly grasped one of the shaky fingers.

His own brushed against the hard, neglected nail, now raw from the struggle.

Without second thought, the prince ripped it out from its very roots, giggling at the sound of tearing flesh.

Here they were, alone together. The mirror on the far wall watched them, but no one was behind it to see the private show and no one would see him leave this corpse, cold and lonely.

When he was finish pulling the last finger and toe nail, the Sayian placed them in the order he desired and slipped soundlessly through the small high window in the back of the room.

The night brushed his unmasked face and he walked hastily from the station, ready to save his one and only.

To be continued...

SS67: YAAAAYY! I know it sucked, but I tried. Please review! I love you all and thanks for reading. Oh, and sorry it was kinda short…


	20. Chapter 20

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 20: Finched**

My eyes opened to a bitter and cold darkness.

It wasn't familiar and it caused bile to rise in the back of my throat. Why was I here… where is here?

I blinked; making the black clearer if that was at all possible. I felt sick… so sick... so wrong…

I scanned the room briefly with my eyes and there was nothing was darkness. Rotten darkness… vile darkness…

A shudder ran through my body. That smell… what… It was faint and the scent reminded me of home… comforting almost yet it sickened me to the core of my very being. God…

I let my eyes slide shut as another quiver coursed through my body. It wasn't from the cold, no… this room… Oh god where am I?

There were no tears at my eyes… I expected them to be… after… everything. My eyes were closed yet more horrors were there than when they were open. I had seen bodies piled up, blood running from finger tips, bile covering floors like grotesque masterpieces from a maniac. Finch… that name… My eyes snapped open at the name- just as colors flashed across my vision of those emerald green eyes and shining smile. How…? It's impossible. How could someone so angelic be so evil? HOW? It's not possible? My hands moved towards my face to wipe futile tears from my face, but my arms were held fast to whatever I was laying on. It was soft surprisingly, as if Finch actually wanted me to be comfortable. Was this another part of his sick game? If this is all a game… he won.

A sound came from behind the door.

Oh god… he's here…

The sudden silence after the sound was agonizing. Seconds seemed to drag onto hours… He was torturing me… My breathing sped up and I desperately tried to calm it down… fuck… I can't... this… no… my head shook in denial but remained still. I can't be here… I CAN'T!

A bright light filled the room and my opened eyes were slammed shut, pain flared at my temples and I felt nausea come over me as I turned my face away. No… nononono

The light was then dimmed and a calm voice reached my ears.

"So sorry, I forgot about the whole being in the dark for a few hours. I tried to be back as quick as possible… I had a few… distraction." I could feel him smirk as he moved closer. His aura sending chills down my spine. "You look so sad…" A low laugh followed that. "Good. I did my best and it seems as if your…" I felt a painful thump on my forehead. "Mind is in… pieces. I thought it would only be right if I literally put someone's mind into pieces… I scattered them across the highway when I hit them with my truck. Truly beautiful it was. Their blood smeared all over the windshield…" My breathing hitched as he described the scene that he found hilarious. I didn't. "Goku, Goku, Goku. Don't go all human on me now. Feeling sick about all of this… you are better than them… so much better." I felt fingers in my hair, the heat radiating onto me like flames to gasoline. "Open your eyes." His voice commanded but yet… it was so soft. I _almost_ wanted to comply to his order… "Would you rather me slice off your eyelids so you'll never be able to shut them again? It would be fun for me… not so much for you."

I could feel the blade touch the side of my face and trace itself towards my eyes, a stinging sensation followed it. In mere moments, I pushed my eyes opened. Emerald eyes and a shining smile met my worn eyes.

"I knew you'd see it my way. Most do." His eyes glanced to the left, then back to me. "You know…" His finger touched my jaw. "As I was driving over here… I thought to myself… I have been acting so kind to you. Not just my usual kindness but a fond one. You're different than the others. So…" A twisted smirk came to his lips and his eyes seemed to darken a shade. "I brought you a gift. Not just any gift…" His eyes shifted to the left again. Oh god no… he wants me to look… nono! I can't! I don't want to know what's over there… I can't… I felt sick again. A stinging started in the back of my throat. Please god… no… this isn't happening… it... it can't be! IT CAN'T! This is all a horrendous nightmare and I will wake up. I will.

"You don't want to look?" His eyebrow lifted as if he found it humorous that I didn't want to see what he had to show me. "Very well… You'd rather me _make_ you look?" My eyes widen at this and I found no words at my throat as my mouth moved and only silence answered. "It's best not to defy me." His hands grabbed my jaw gently and turned my face slowly. I had no strength to fight against his gentle yet firm grasp.

A scream caught in my throat as I saw black hair…

"Doesn't she look so much prettier when she's crying?" No! My mouth never moved as my mind screamed the word. "I thought what better way to kill her than… have her kill herself. I haven't tried this method yet… I know if I cause the pain and she has something to kill herself with… she will do it. Humans can only handle so much mental and physical pain before they give in. They're not like us… Goku." He purred my name and glanced back over at her as if she wasn't worth looking at for longer than a few seconds.

"I wasn't looking for her oddly enough, she came to me. Quite amusing really. I was walking around the cemetery and who was I to stumble upon? None other than Videl. I have seen her around but never had the chance to kill her just yet. She was surprised when I stabbed her in the back of her neck with a needle. The look on her face… was priceless." He laughed and ran his fingers through his golden blonde hair.

God… how much I hate him.

Videl laid in the corner shaking, wet from rain and tears stained her face. She must still be unconscious. A hand was at my face softly wiping tears from my cheeks. "Don't cry. Only humans cry." His lip rose in disgust at this and he turned away, his eyes holding something… disturbing… and it made me want to throw up again.

"Now Goku. This has brought on a new idea…" He laughed loudly this time, his white teeth gleaming like a lion's would in the moonlight. He was gone for a moment and was back with something wooden in his hand. "She... doesn't know her daughter is dead does she?" His smirk grew crueler than it was before… I didn't think it was possible… but somehow... he managed it. He flipped what he had over.

A shovel was held in his clean hand. A shovel? …But for what? My eyebrows drew together as Finch eyes the simple garden tool. "I wonder how much she really loves her daughter. Don't you? What she would do to see her daughter Pan live another day? It's pathetic really... wouldn't she think her daughter would be happier dead? Doesn't she know she will be happier dead?" Finch's eyes moved to mine and dug into my soul. "But what she doesn't know… will make this all that much more amusing." He grabbed something in his other hand. "Now to make this work… you'll have to keep quiet. Even though I have you immobilized for the time being… I have learned not to underestimate." A sound rang through the air and it was gone as fast as it had appeared. His finger stuck to silver tape. "I can't wait to rip this from your lips." He grinned and placed it firmly over my lips. "I will miss you screaming for this short time... but I will hear it soon." He turned away from me and I tried to move yet again… futile… it really was.

I could see him walk next to Videl. He leaned down and gently shook her should, saying her name lowly as he did so. Her blue eyes opened to his and were surprised. But she knew something was wrong… something was wrong with him.

"Who… who are you?" her voice was filled with fear and her teeth chattered together loudly.

"You know who I am why waste your breath and time asking?" Although sick… he had a point. She gave a low whimper as his hand reached for her. "Grab it, please." She did as he instructed and he stood her up.

"Why am I here? Where is my family?" Her voice was strong but behind that voice was pure fear.

"Your family?" His head tilted in confusion. "Let me think…" He paused for a moment. "Ah yes…. I remember them. I know your husband is dead... to my dismay that was not my doing. Your daughter though… she is in my custody. Quite the noisy one she is." He smirked at this. Videl had tears streaming down her face, her eyes red and her face red with pure hate. I shut my eyes. I can't see this… I won't!

"Now you see… I know you love your daughter… but how much do you love her?"

I heard Videl's sobs fill the air and my body shook. "Don't… hurt my daughter!"

Please… don't let her die…

I knew no one was listening.

"I brought you a gift. A brand new shovel. Not tainted with anyone's blood... yet. And here… I leave you with 2 choices. Let your daughter die…" Videl screamed at this. "Or… you can dig your own grave and lay down in the bottom of it fuss free as I bury you alive." Videl went silent at this; I knew more tears were ragging down her face.

I knew what she would choose. I knew what any human being would choose. End their life to save a loved one.

Videl knew… what she had to do. Save her daughter's life.

She sniffled and her voice was shaking badly. "I…" Her voice broke. "I love my daughter… more than my own life."

"I knew you did." I winched as I heard the shovel hit dirt.

Videl… if you only knew you were dying for nothing. Hot tears ran down my temple and only to the gurney I laid on.

This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real.

My mind screamed at me to wake up. No matter how many times I tell myself this isn't real… I know it's my reality… not a fucked up dream.

A few hours passed. Videl's cries still remained and so did Finch's one liners.

"Not done yet?" His eyebrow would lift. "Need any encouragement?" Videl would shake her head and sob. At the same time, speeding up the process of digging.

I no longer felt real emotion pain… it felt… numb to me… as if there was no feeling ever there. A blank stare… a blank heart and a blank mind.

Finch had won. He won.

The digging stopped and I let my eyes slide open. Finch stood next to the much shorter Videl, his hand on her back and he was nodding. "You did such a wonderful job. You really did. I commend you." He paused and stared at her tear stained face. "You know what to do." Videl's body shook with pure terror as she stepped down into her grave. A grin spread across Finch's face and his eyes darkened. Videl laid down and was gone from sight.

NO! GOD NO! Don't let her die! PLEASE! Hot tears raced down my face as Finch picked up the shovel with such grace. He spun it between his fingers and glanced back at me, his smile showing how much he lived for other's agony. The shovel hit the dirt and I swear the ground shook. I looked to the dark ceiling. God… save her. Please save her.

At this Finch's laugh filled the air sending waves of evil through the air, shaking my body and causing my eyes to clench shut. Please stop. Please…

I heard no sound from Videl and I let my eyes open and turn to the left where she had been… all that was there was Finch stomping down on the dirt.

My eyes widen in pure horror. She's… no… she can't be… she… Tears didn't fall this time as my eyes lowered. Finch dug the shovel into the dirt and moved towards me, slow yet quickly… just so perfect.

Finch seemed to stop mid stride. His head tilted slightly as he stared off at nothing. His lip twitched and his face was unreadable. God... what is wrong with this man? What… is he?

- -

Finch hadn't won. Not yet. Alex ran across the parking lot of the mostly empty police station, coming closer to his destination... He had made it in record time and he felt a smile tug at his lips. He'd get backup... then get that psycho Finch.

His hand touched the door and pain flared in his arm as it was twisted back and a hand covered his mouth roughly. "Hello… Detective."

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

**Get Psycho**

**Chapter 21: Broken Heart**

Finch hadn't won. Not yet.

Alex ran across the parking lot of the mostly empty police station, coming closer to his destination... He had made it in record time and he felt a smile tug at his lips. He'd get backup... then get that psycho Finch.

The tips of his fingers touched the door- pain flared in his arm as it was twisted back and a hand covered his mouth roughly. "Hello… Detective." The man's startled cry was drowned out in the callused hand. Short nails clawed at the hands that held him in place as he recognized the voice.

Vegeta?

'He's not the psychotic maniac who is killing everyone! Why the hell is he attacking me?' Alex fought relentlessly but it all was futile, he was exhausting himself as Vegeta dragged him away from the building. His black shoes dug into the grass and one of them slipped off as he was thrown to the ground, the wet grass caught his fall. He scrambled to his feet, but Vegeta was on him in a heartbeat, smirking at him as he pulled him to his feet by the front of his shirt, the collar tore as he pulled back.

"Vegeta- what are you-" A slap across the face silenced him and the taste of copper filled his mouth.

"Don't waste your breath pathetic human." He growled, his voice filled with purpose as he continued. "Where is he." It wasn't a question… it was a command.

Alex stared at him, his eyes wide with terror, and a sudden sickness. 'Where was who? Finch?' He had no fucking idea what the hell he was talking about. 'There was no way in hell he could kill Finch.' He gasped as Vegeta grabbed his tie and tightened it. "Well? Where is he?" The detective tried to pull in air.

"I- I don't…. Don't know who you're talking… about." His voice rasped as the grip loosened.

"Kakkarot. Where is he?" he watched the detective's eyebrows draw together as he stared at him in confusion. 'Who the hell was that?' Vegeta's eyes narrowed, his patience was wearing thin. "Goku." He should have known the idiot human wouldn't know who Kakkarot is.

"I…" Alex swallowed hard, trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get him killed. Maybe he didn't have to say anything. His hand dropped to his side and he slowly reached inside of his blazer, hoping the Sayian wouldn't notice. A startled cry left his lips as Vegeta suddenly pulled him close, their noses brushed against one another's.

"I'm waiting for your answer… Detective." Vegeta smiled at the younger man with sick intent.

Alex clenched his jaw. "I don't know wh-" before he could finish the gun was gone from him and pressed against his temple. Vegeta's speed was incredible. It took him less than a second to grab it from the detective's hand and press it into his skin.

"You were going to shoot me, were you?" He hissed the words into the brunette's ear as he held him in place with his free hand. He let the black barrel trail down Alex's cheek, to his lips, lightly touching them as he continued his trail down to his chin and he placed the barrel underneath. The berretta tilted the detective's head back painfully. "Answer me."

Alex shook his head. "I wasn't going to shot you Vegeta- listen to me I ca-" A scream caught in his throat as pain flared across his face and he was on the ground, clutching his bleeding cheek.

"DON'T LIE TOME!" Vegeta shouted as he kicked the brunette in the stomach, knocking him over and causing blood to emerge from his mouth.

"Stop- listen to me!" His voice was hoarse and low as he tried to reason with the obviously disturbed man. 'He's crazy!'

"What was that? You want me to listen to you?" Vegeta spit at Alex's flailing body, leaned down and pulled him back to his feet. He examined his handy work. The detective' cheek was swollen, blood rolled down his cheek, mixing with fresh tears which left a beautifully exquisite red lines down his face. He squeezed the detective's blood slicked wrists together and smirked. He knew they had been bleeding. "Care to tell me about… that?" Alex's eyes were clenched shut. "Detective." He slowly opened his red rimmed eyes.

"Finch, he… I don't know. He let me live… I don't understand why…" He blinked away the confusion as Vegeta's eyes stared into his. "I came here to get backup. I think I may know where Finch-"

"Does he have Kakkarot?"

"I don't know." Alex licked the blood from his lips. No emotion passed through the Sayian's eyes.

"You don't know much do you? Why should I keep you alive? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip your throat out…" He said lowly.

"I can help you find him. I know the city and I can recall where I came from. Maybe he has Goku there."

Vegeta eyed the man. "I'm convinced, but if we don't find him, I _will_ kill you." The Prince released Alex from his grip; he stood, with the berretta held loosely in his hand. "Kakkarot could be dead, why are you standing there?

"If I'm dead because I couldn't breathe, you'll never find him." Vegeta narrowed his eyes at this.

"Don't get mouthy with me, Detective." Alex began walking away from the police station, the way he had come from. 'Would Vegeta kill me even if we find Goku?' His mind screamed for him to take off running and get inside the police station. He also knew he couldn't move as quickly as the Sayian could. No where near as fast. Vegeta followed a few steps behind him, his eyes following his every movement. 'Shit…' there was no way he could escape. Unless somehow… he walked next to the building and grabbed the door and ran inside, but the chance of it actually working… was not in his favor. His hope was gone. His shoulders slumped in defeat as they crossed the street.

Finch stopped mid stride. His head tilted slightly as he stared off at nothing. His lip twitched and his face was unreadable. 'God... what is wrong with this man? What… is he?'

Goku watched as his lips suddenly curled into a smile. His head shifted and he finally spoke. "Too bad… I let him live but your _friend_ doesn't seem to think the same way."

'What was he talking about?'

It was as if Finch could hear his thoughts, "Your _friend_ Vegeta has Alex as a hostage to find you. I do believe he will kill him once he finds us. Pity. I had grown so fond of him…" He frowned and he looked back to where Videl had buried herself. "Goku, you know what I have to do. If Vegeta does happen to find us, I will have to kill him, Alex, and I will be _very unhappy_ if you happen to get killed in the crossfire. It's time for me to go home."

Goku's eyes went wide. 'After everything this maniac has done, his goal is to go home? Go back to hell.'

"On the contrary, I am not from hell." Finch's eyes darted to Goku then a small table to the left of him.

"That's not possible. Nothing as evil as you could come from heaven. It's a lie!" Goku's arms strained as he tried to free himself.

"Believe what you want." He moved towards a table, opening a small drawer. Something glimmered in his hand, a scalpel. "Either way, you're going with me."

"This way, come on!" Alex shouted as he tried to keep up with Vegeta. A while back Vegeta had thrown the gun in a dumpster. At least he didn't need to worry about getting shot…

They ran past a few places he didn't quite recall going past earlier. He prayed he was going the right way. He still didn't understand why Finch had let him go… Maybe he was attached to him in someway, no matter how evil someone was, they're bound to make a friend or two. Anton had been a very close friend of his, he thought highly of him and trusted him with his life. He is evil. There is no doubt that he has to be killed. He didn't know if he could do it. Kill his best friend? Pull the trigger… stab him in the chest… break his neck… His eyes looked to Vegeta.

Vegeta had completely lost it. He could do it. Vegeta could kill Finch. He had to or Finch would kill everyone. Pick them apart piece, by piece.

_The box had been addressed to their prescient. Written in crimson on top of the cardboard. They knew immediately who the 'gift' was from. Alex took a deep breath. Knowing whatever was in that box… _

_The bottom of the box was soaked through with blood. He felt sick. This was a nice city to live in. There was minimal violence, few robberies, and some nut jobs. Nothing they couldn't handle. But this… people were afraid to go anywhere. There was a 10pm curfew, police patrolled the streets after that. Never before had people in this city lived in fear. _

_He wanted this sick man to be caught, and fried. He wanted to be there when they pulled the switch, to watch him burn _

_Anton was now standing next to him, calm and ready for anything. "The bomb squad is on their way."_

"_It's not a bomb." _

"_You think I don't know that? It's not his style. It's procedure, we have to do this." Anton frowned and rested a hand on his partner's shoulder, with a small squeeze he said, "Let's get going, we'll only slow them down." He was right. Alex glanced back at the box, blood had started to seep onto Anton's desk. Covering white paper and the colored sticky notes that were on it. _

_They both left their office and went down the street to a hole in the wall coffee shop. _

"_Maybe he's trying to tell us something?" _

"_If he's trying to tell us he's psycho, well we already know that." Anton gave a small smile at Alex's words. "We've been following him for… almost a year and we have jack shit. No finger prints, no hair, no blood, nothing. He's fucking with us. He has us in the palm of his hands, he's laughing." Alex shook his head and took a ship of his coffee. _

"_I know…" Anton stared idly at his coffee. "The Feds will probably pick this case up soon. I'm surprised they haven't yet."_

"_They'll give it to Mulder and Scully. It's weird enough." Alex and Anton shared a laugh. "Honestly, I want them to. It might cause him to stop, or I donno, find someone else to fuck with besides us."_

"_It's only because we're on the case…If it wasn't us, it'd be someone else. I'd rather it be us them the Feds. It'll probably go into a stack of files and be forgotten. I don't want that, you don't want that. Alex, we're the only ones who can stop him. He'll get careless. They always do."_

"_Not this one. He won't. Keep dreaming buddy." _

_An hour later they were called back to the office. The female officer that called them was obviously disturbed by what she bad seen._

"_I've brushed it for prints. The only one's we've found are from the UPS guy, Carl." Detective Martens told them as they walked into the lab; her face was drained of color. "I know I've been here for a few years but this… I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight." _

_The box sat in on the lab table, the top of the box sat open. The smell of old blood and formaldehyde hit them like a wave. Both the detectives covered their nose. Finch obviously wanted to preserve whatever was in the box. Anton was the first to peer over the side of the box, he jerked back from the smell. His eyes watered as he coughed. "It's a heart." _

_Alex sucked in as much air as possible before he looked into the box. The bottom of the box was drenched in at least an inch of blood. The heart was split in two, he could see right into the ventricles on both sides. Both were filled with thick blood. The veins were all cut perfectly. Whoever did this had some sort of background in med, or they had a steady hand. The slice down the center was perfect also, separating both sides. Finch needed everything perfect._

_On the side of the box, the Detectives barely could read what was written in blood. One word written on every spot on the cardboard that was available. _

_FINCH _

"_He has a broken heart." Anton was the first to say it. "He's upset about something." Alex nodded, feeling the same way to. "More will die from this point on. Many more."_

Anton's thoughts had always been correct. Only because he knew. He was killing everyone. The sick fucker!

Alex saw a white sign that read 'West Palm Lane'. There it was! The once abandoned building was at the far end of the street. He could see it from where he was. "Vegeta! There… it… is!" He shouted between raspy breaths.

He watched in awe as Vegeta kicked off the asphalt and flew through the sky. Alex nearly fell as Vegeta flew towards the building. "What the fuck… what… is… he…"

To be continued….


End file.
